Vueltas Inevitables
by Jachu Cullen
Summary: 5 años habían pasado. 5 años y aún el llanto de un bebe me atormentaba. No podía dejar el pasado atrás, ya había llegado a esa conclusión. Pero tampoco podía vivir con el. Todos los días de mi vida eran una tortura pero aparentaba toda esa seguridad que no tenía. No veía la hora de que acabe...
1. Noche De Recuerdos

Vueltas Inevitables.

Prologo

Mi vida era un caos, a mis 23 años ademas de salir a la noche y beber todo lo que encontraba a mano lo único que hacia era asistir los días de semana d de la tarde a una sucursal de Londres para la venta de casas y departamentos. Trabajaba para mi padre, el famoso jefe Swan, que lo único que quería de mi es que madurara y dejara la fiesta. Pero cada ves que me dice eso me hago siempre la misma pregunta. ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? ¿Porque no se puede vivir la corta vida que nos toco vivir a lo máximo? ¿Haciendo todo lo que queremos? pues eso es lo que yo no comprendo...

Capitulo 1

Bella POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero todas mis amistades me dicen Bella. Me paso toda la mañana trabajando con mi padre en una sucursal de venta de terrenos pero eso solo pasa durante el día.

No hay una noche que no salga a emborracharme y nunca pasa un mismo hombre por mi departamento dos veces seguidas. Vivo una vida muy alocada y me encanta hacerlo! Pero lastimosamente mi padre se ha empeñado en crearme lo que para el es un "digno futuro". No comprende lo que yo quiero ya que el es el importante jefe Swan de la compania donde yo trabajo (ya que si el no seria el jefe yo no estaria trabajando ahi de ninguna manera). Es totalmente imposible ganar una discucion con el ya que te lo cuestiona todo y es tan cabeza dura como yo y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible sacarsela.

Mis dos mejores amigas Alice y Angela no hacen mas que intentar convencerme que deje toda esta locura y que comience a estudiar de una buena ves pero yo no hago mas que responderles que me dejen en paz y que si tanto les gusta la universidad que vivan en ella.

Alice tiene novio y no hay dia que no hable de el como si fuese un Dios. Se llama Jasper Cullen y trabaja en otra sucursal vendiendo autos. El padre de Jasper, Carlise Cullen, junto con la madre de Jasper, Esme Cullen, son los propetarios de la gran compania de autos. Mis padres, Charlie y Rene Swan, y los de Jasper son muy amigos, tanto que se juntan cada sabado en la casa de alguno de ellos.

Los padres de Alice estan en Australia trabajaando de modo permanente y solo se comunican con Alice cuando llaman cada varios meses para ver como anda, ademas de los pagos mensuales que le envian por correo a pesar de que no lo necesita, ya que ellla trabaja como yo, en la empresa de mi padre.

Yo me encargo del papeleo y de las cuentas bancarias y Alice era mi mano derecha, hacemos todo juntas y nos pagan la misma cantidad de dinero el cual era el sufiiente para vivir comodamente en un departamento amplio y tomarse varios lujos.

Con mi padre no podemos pasar un día sin tener una pequeña discución. Yo la llamo "la pelea del día" por que es casi una rutina. El no quiere comprender que yo no estoy interesada en estudiar más de lo que ya estuve obligada a estudiar. Y cuando hablo de ser obligada es OBLIGADA. Recuerdo que en esos largos 3 años de facultad mi padre me llevaba a rastras a la universidad y pagaba una buena suma de dinero para que los profesores pongan especial atención en mi (cosa que odiaba) y para que no me dejaran escapar. Pero además de todo me amenazaban con que si no iba ellos iban a tomar medidas más drásticas : como quitarme mi pago mensual que consistia en 500 pesos y si necesitaba comprarme algo mas caro ellos felismente me lo daban.

Intentaban mimarme con todo lo que podían ya que mucho no los dejaba hacer. Sabía que lo hacían para que cambie de opinion y comienze a estudiar algo mejor, algo de más valor PERO YO NO QUERÍA! SIMPLEMENTE NO QUERÍA! Pero ni mis dos mejores amigas me dejaban en paz con ese tema.

Mi vida cuando el sol esta en lo alto era bastante monótona y aburrida, ya que lo único que hacía era ir y volver del trabajo. Con Alice nos queriamos mucho, eramos mejores amigas desde que teniamos memoria ya que primero nos conocimos porque mis padres (que conocian a los padres de Alice porque trabajaan juntos en ese entonces, antes de irse a Australia) aceptaroon cuidar de Alice hasta que sus padres volviesen, asi que Alice y yo eramos como hermanas gemeleas. Aunque no siempre nos llevamos tan bien, ya que de chiquitas y durante el inicio de nuestra adolecencia no dejabamos de pelearnos.

De chicas nos peleabamos por los jueguetes y muñecas y en la adolecencia por los chicos, ropa y boludeces de la adolecencia.

Pero luego de los 12 años de ambas nos amigamos y llegamos a ser grandes amigas y no nos separabamos por nada.

Ella siempre fué muy entusiasta y activa, queriendo resaltar siempre y marcar que ella estuvo ahi y que pudo cumplir grandes metas. En cambio yo era todo lo contario. Más que nada querio pasar desapercibida, quiero vivir lo mejor que pueda y disfrutarla al máximo, ya que la vida es muy corta como para detenerse en pavadas como el amor. No comprenden por que soy tan cerrada y porque privo al mundo de como es mi forma de ser.

He oido comentarios de que se sorprenden de verme sola y sin ningun antecedente de novio pero además de que ya no me interesa me pasa algo más...Algo de que solo Alice está enterada, ni siquiera Angela, ni siquiera mi madre, que son personas muy allegadas a mi con quienes comarto todo, pero ninguna estan íntima como Alice. Ella me entiende, se que puedo confiar en ella y a pesar de que en las demás también con ella me siento más segura. Y todo esto me lleva a recordar a aquel triste momento en que se lo conte...

INICIO FLASHBACK

-Bella! ¿que sucede? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Que haces Aqui tan tarde? ¿Estas Bien? ¿Sucedio Algo? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?-Mientras Alice me atormentaba a preguntas preocupadas y llenas de ansiedad yo no hacia más que tirarme a sus brazos y llorar, llorar como nunca lloré en mi vida. Desconsolada y como una estupida maricona no hacía más que llorar.

Alice se dió cuenta de que yo no estaba en condiciones de hablar y decidió dejarme desahogar en su hombro mientra me conducía al interior de su departamento. No sentía nada excepto esas imagenes tan vividas que todavía perforaban y dañaban mi mente. Todo era tan oscuro para mi ahora, tan triste..

Noté como Alice me colocaba en su cama y unos segundos después como se acostaba al lado mio y me abrazaba, yo como respuesta la abrazaba con fuerza, como si ella fuera lo ultimo que quedaba en la tierra y de eso dependiera mi vida, como si de eso dependiera de que acabase aquel dolor.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar como una idiota, ya ni si quiera me daba cuenta del paso del tiempo! lo único que me indicó que la noche había acabado fue el rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana y me golpeaba la cara privandome de la vision.

Noté como Alice se levantaba de la cama y se despredía de mi agarre( fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que la tenia acorralada) y cuando se fue me sentí vacia, como si me hubieran arrancado algo en mi pecho y ahora estuviera vacio, necesitaba a mi amiga la necesitaba mucho, pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que volvio a recostarse a mi lado luego de haber cerrado las cortinas. Recien unos segundos más tarde me animé a abrir los ojos. La mirada de Alice reflejaba intriga y tristeza y eso me lo que habia hecho la noche anterior. Había entrado desconsolada a su departamento y estuve en la habitación de Alice llorando sin consuelo mientras Alice no sabía que hacer, ahora me sentia culpable muy culpable, y la culpa aumentaba a medida que la tristeza de los ojos de mi amiga aumentaba también.

Parecía que ella se estaba aguantando mucho por no atormentarme con preguntas ya que su rostro reflejaba mucha curiosidad, yo queria explicarle todo lo que me había pasado la noche anterior pero directamente las palabras no salian de mi boca, estaba muda!

Luego de estar ahi acostada en la cama un rato, Alice no aguanto más la curiosidad pero se esforzó por no atormentarme a preguntas como una desquiciada.

-Bella, ¿Que pasó? ¿Te hizo algo Mike? ¿Porqué lloras?- Yo estaba pensando en responder, pero en cuando pronunció el nombre de mi ahora ex novio no pude más que llorar, los recuedos eran tan vividos..- Bella por favor no llores más sea lo que sea que te haya dicho ese patán no importa, no es verdad, tu solo cuentame- Alice ya se había dado cuanta de una parte de la historia con tan solo verme llorar, no tendría que hablar mucho ella lo comprendería al instante.

Bella, por favor...- Dijo Alice en cuanto yo volvía a desahogarme en su pecho al intentar buscar las palabras correctas para describirle ese horrendo momento,pero en cuanto pensé en ello no pude aguantar las lagrimas- Me pregunto si tendré que llamar a Angela aunque no creo que logré hacer mucho más que yo, no querría ponerla en esta situación en la que estoy yo...- Se decía Alice a si misma, pero en cuanto dijo eso yo reaccioné y pude pronunciar al fin las primeras palabras.

-No...no la lla-lla-mes...no de-debe preo-preocupar-se- Dije yo con una vos ronca que me sorprendió, hablando solo en un susurro entrecortado-

-Si tienes razón, ella es muy sensible pero Bella por favor dime que te sucede...-Dijo Alice en un tono suave, intentando calmarme palmeandome la espalda.

-De acuerdo, te contaré, pero debes prometerme que esto no se lo contaremos a nadie ni siquiera a Angela ¿De acuerdo?-Dije luego de aclararme la vos unas cuantas veces.

-Por supuesto Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mi...- Dijo Alice de inmediato para luego hacerme un gesto con la mano incitandome a segui-

-Estabamos en nuestro apartamento con Mike discutiendo como los últimos tres meses, pero esta ves la pelea se había ido demasiado lejos, yo no me callaba y por eso Mike cada ves estaba más enfurecido y aunque yo me decía que debía callarme no podía simplemente estaba harta- Dije primero en un susurro para después subir la voz unos cuantos tonos más alto.- Mike ya no aguantó más porque lo que el decía no tenía fundamento y como no sabía que más decir, se abalanzó sobre mi sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta y me tiro al suelo con el arriba mio. Me quitó todas las prendas a la velocidad de la luz mientras que tambiés se quitaba las suyas. Yo forcejeaba pero cuando mis forcejeos lo molestaban de más me pegaba cachetadas en la cara. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente. Me violo, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo...-y en ese momento pare las atropelladas palabras llenas de sollosos que estaban saliendo de mi boca para llorar como nunca llore en mi vida. Ni siquiera me detuve al ver la cara de Alice, ya que esta no se definia bastante bien. Mostraban horror, pena, odio, enojo, tristeza, mas horror y mucha mucha mas tristeza y dolor. Pero no hizo mas que dejar que me deahogara en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi espalda tratando de consolarme. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi, pero cuando termine de llorar senti que me habia quedado sin lagrimas. Por fin me habia desahogado de todo ese dolor aunque aun lo sentia me sentia mucho mas aliviada.

Abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el camison blanco de Alice que ahora estaba todo mojado. Me separe un poco de ella para verle la cara. Su cara habia cambiado, ahora reflejaba compasion pero ademas de eso parecia que estaba esperando que empieze otra ves con el llanto pero no lo hize, ya habia llorado demasiado.

Me levante de la cama y abri las cortinas, ya estaba amaneciendo otra ves, habia pasado dos noches llorando y en ese momento cai en la cuanta HABIA ESTADO DOS NOCHES LLORANDO POR ESE INFELIZ! DOS MALDITAS NOCHES! QUE DEMONIOS ME PASABA! DONDE ESTABA BELLA? LA FUERTE Y AGUANTADORA BELLA? QUE PASO CONMIGO?

Y es ese momento, en un estado mas de histeria que de otra cosa, mire fijamente al sol que ya estaba casi de3l todo salido y me iluminaba todo el cuerpo me prometi una cosa .

Me prometi que nunca mas iva a derramar una sola lagrima mas por un hombre. Nunca mas dejaria que un hombre tome el control de mi vida, jamas. Jamas volveria a enoamorarme, porque eso es lo que mas me dolia, me habia enamorado! de un imbecil como mike newton! jamas jamas jamas volveria a enamorarme aunque el corazon fuese el precio a pagar.

FIN FLASBACK


	2. Charla Con Alice

Cap 2: Vueltas Inevitables

CAPITULO 2  
POV BELLA  
El sonido del despertador me despertó por la mañana, exactamente a las 7 en punto. Tras desprenderme de los últimos recuerdos de aquel oscuro sueño me desvestí para darme una rápida ducha fría para quitarme parte de la resaca de la noche anterior. No había bebido mucho pero igual molestaba. Salí rápidamente de la ducha y comencé a prepararme un café bastante cargado para comenzar la mañana. No quería ir muy tranquila por que no quería llegar tarde. No es que me importase pero papá se enfurecía al ver que ni siquiera me esforzaba para esconder mi desorganización y rebeldía.

No esperaba nada nuevo en el trabajo así que me vestí con unas prendas comunes, que en realidad eran comunes para mí, ya que me había acostumbrado a vestir muy a la moda con una media hermana enloquecida por ella. Me alegraba por Alice, pues parecía que su vida tenía un sentido. Ella estaba ansiosa de recaudar un poco más de dinero y comenzar a trabajar de modista. Ella ya sabia, en parte por que se lo había advertido y en otra parte por que su conciencia no se lo dejaba pasar, que al principio no ganaría mucho dinero, ya que debía esperar que su ropa se haga conocida. Sin embargo ella no perdía las esperanzas y esperaba llegar a ser una reconocida diseñadora de ropas.

No me entretuve mucho con mis atuendos y lleve un conjunto que Alice me había apartado la tarde anterior para que lo usase. Se trataba de una camisa celeste muy afeminada y que se pegaba bastante al cuerpo dejando ver algunas de mis marcadas curvas. No es que me considerase una mujer hermosa pero por lo menos obtenía varias miradas en un día. Me dejé abiertos los primeros botones de mi camisa dejando ver la parte superior de mis senos.

También llevaba una falda que me quedaba encima de las rodillas y me apretaban los muslos, y como era de esperar también me coloqué unos zapatos que iban como el anillo al dedo con mis atuendos, eran tacos planos no muy altos de un color crema. Luego de mirarme en el gran espejo que estaba al lado de mi armario fui a mi baño para darme algún toque en la cara para que no se notaran los hoyuelos debajo de mis ojos por no haber dormido lo suficiente, puesto que la noche anterior bebí mas de lo previsto. Me coloqué un poco de rimel y me tapé las ojeras con rubor. 'Perfecta', me dije a si misma al verme de vuelta en el gran espejo con el conjunto entero. No es que supiese mucho de moda pero digamos que Alice me había enseñado lo necesario para vestirme adecuadamente.

Distraídamente pasé una mirada en mi reloj y sorprendida pegué un salto al ver que eran las 7:45, se me había pasado el tiempo muy deprisa. Tomé mi bolso con una mano tomando sus llaves con la otra y salí de mi departamento en un minuto tras tomar una tostada que me había preparado minutos antes y que había dejado en mi cocina. Me subí a mi gran Amaroc, regalo de mis padres. Era una camioneta negra 4por4 con caja y con una limpieza que relucía. La tenía a muy buen cuidado puesto que la adoraba demasiado. No por el valor del carro sino por algo sentimental, no sabía por que pero apenas la había visto sintió un arrebato de cariño por aquel automóvil. No me detuve a pensar mucho más y arranco la camioneta dando vuelta la llave. Como me había parecido llegué 5 minutos tarde, algo que superaba mis limitaciones así que esperé a que la bestia comenzara a gritarme, pero no tuve que esperar mucho ya que al abrirse las puertas del ascensor solo pudo dar un par de pasos cuando me encontré con la dura mirada que había pertenecido a mi padre y que ahora representaba al temible jefe Swan del que era mejor apartarse cuan se lo encontraba de ese humor.

-Isabella Swan- dijo el conteniendo la ira que si fuese por el ya le abría mostrado zampándole fuertes gritos y gruñidos, pero se contuvo y trago una bocanada de aire- Llegas tarde- Dijo irritado.

-Lo se, papa- Dije sabiendo que si le decía papa en ves de jefe Swan las cosas se suavizarían bastante ya que no solía mostrarle afecto a mi padre y cada ves que lo hacia mi padre se derretía pero aun así vi que solo se relajo escasamente pero no me inmute y continué con mi táctica- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, me he retrasado por que me he quedado dormida, de veras lo lamento papa- El rostro de Charlie se relajo un poco mas pero siguió duro cuando dije-

-Llegas tarde a fin de cuentas, y sabes lo que eso significa. Y pensé haberte explicado en ya otras ocasiones que a pesar de que seas la hija del jefe no cambiara las circunstancias, las reglas son iguales para todos- Dijo el inmutable.

-Lo se, no intentaba safarme de ninguna de las actividades del trabajo, solo quería que sepas que no quería defraudarte padre- Dije continuando con mi juego, sus padres podrían intentar ser muy duros con ella pero les era imposible cuando me hacia la buenita o pobrecita, no había una ocasión en la que no caigan rendidos a sus pies pidiéndole a gritos que les dijera que era lo que quería. Sonreí ante la imagen que se había dibujado en su mente y el juego se me fue a la borda-

-Pues entonces deja de perder tiempo y haz lo que se te ordena en este trabajo señorita- Dijo el enojado por la repentina risa de Bella, no le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo o por tarado, lo sacaba de quicio y yo lo sabía.

-Lo haré- Dije en tono cortante y enojado aunque no dejaba de ser formal.

A los empleados que llegaban tarde se les castigaba teniendo que liar con los clientes insatisfechos que querían reembolsos o cosas por el estilo y mi trabajo era convencerlos de que no valía la pena. El trabajo no era fácil ni rápido de hecho era ¡irritante y eterno!

-¡DIOS!- dije una ves que había escapado de allí con la excusa de ir a buscar unos archivos- ¡COMO ODIO A ESTE MALDITO Y ETERNO TRABAJO!- Dije en una vos bastante alta pero sabiendo que los clientes no podrían escucharla.

-Yo que tu no lo digo tan fuerte, alguien además de mi podría escucharte y no estaría muy contento. Vengo a echarte una mano, ya he terminado con lo de hoy- La vos de Alice me tomó muy de sorpresa ya que ni me esperaba que alguien podría estar escuchándome y tras un gran jadeo que provocó risitas de parte de Alice, logré procesar las palabras que ella había dicho.

-¿Me ayudaras a salir de este infierno? ¿De veras? ¡Te juro que no podría ser más feliz! - Dije entre desesperadas esperazas.

**((A partir de ahora comienzo con tercera persona))**

-Heeey ¡tranquila! no creo que te falte mucho- Dijo Alice sorprendida del repentino abalance de Bella hacia ella ya que ni siquiera había dejado de reírse de que Bella se haya asustado por su llegada que ella ya estaba como una loca pidiéndole que la recatara.

-De hecho yo no creo lo mismo- Dijo Bella con un rostro que dejaba bien en claro que estaba a punto de volverse loca- No dejan de quejarse de todo ABSOLUTAMENTE todo! no se que mas hacer!- Dijo Bella desesperadamente buscando ayuda en Alice que no hacia mas que reírse por su pánico.

-Tranquila Bella aquí vengo yo a solucionarte el problema, juntas lo haremos más rápido pero si no quieres que se irriten más deberíamos ir yendo ahora...- Dijo Alice sugestivamente.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Bella con desgana, pues no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo tener que volver a aquel tormentoso lugar pero sin embargo dijo- Gracias Alice, no sabría que haría sin ti...-  
y tras dos horas de duro trabajo salieron gloriosas de las oficinas a eso de las 17:30 de la tarde, No podían creerse la cantidad de horas que habían pasado en aquella oficina.

Luego de salir Alice la arrincono en el pasillo del edificio

-Bella, quieres venir a tomar un café a la cafetería de la esquina? Vamos! será divertido!-Dijo Alice entusiasmada, con esa carita que te obligaba a decirle que si a lo que sea.

-¿Café? ¿Ahora? ¿Para que Alice? de hecho estoy muy cansada y con muy pocas ganas de tomar café, lo sabes no?- Dijo en un intento de safarse de la enana. No es que no les gustase pasar tiempo con ella pero sabia que luego terminarían peleando acerca de su futuro y mucho no le apetecía.

-Bella! estoy harta de que solo estes de humor a la noche cuando lo unico que haces es emborracharte y salir con cualquier bago que te cruzas! No quiero mas escusas Bella! ya lo hecho esta hecho y es tu pasado y no podras hacer nada con ello! no puedes eliminarlo! Ya pasaron 3 anos Bella! Basta! no te aguanto mas en este estado de animo! ya no lo aguanto! Quiero a mi amiga de vuelta! intente ser paciente el mayor tiempo posible porque sabia que necesitabas tiempo pero esto ha llegado a su limite! Si te importo algo o si ocupo el mas minimo espacio en tu corazon por favor has esto por mi!- Dijo Alice enojada, triste y desesperada por respuestas y soluciones.

-De veras quieres ese maldito cafe Alice? Tento lo deseas? Debe de ser un cafe lo suficientemente importante para ti como para hacer este berrinche tan comun en ti y haciendome sentir como la peor persona en el mundo! si tan importante es ese maldito cafe para ti pues vallamos a bebernos eso de una ves!- Dijo Bella enojada entre sollosos por lo que Alice le habia dicho. No le hacia ninguna gracia que le recordaran las oscuras etapas de su pasado. Sentia como el corazon se le apretaba con fuerza a su pecho haciendole doler y complicandole la respiracion, para luego explotar y salir volando intentando huir por su boca por semejante dolor. El simple nombre de el la hacia estallar en sollozos.

-No lo dijo por ese cafe, bella! sabes muy bien por que lo digo. Lo digo por todo! solo te veo en el trabajo y no haces mas que estar con esa mirada perdida y vacia, como si te faltara algo...que te falta Bella? que es lo que te falta? Eres l;o suficientemente importante para mi como para que mi corazon no me deje dejarete a un lado y no me preocupe por lo que te pasa y simplemente dejarlo pasar. No puedo seguir haciendo eso Bella, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Es hora de madurar y dejar el pasado atras...es necesario que crescas y enfrentes esto que te esta pasando. Si quieres vete, no tienes por que tomar ese cafe conmigo, solamente queria pasar tiempo contigo ya que nunca estamos juntas y cuando lo estamos es por trabajo y eso no nos deja mucho tiempo para hablar..

Tras estar varios minutos respirando agitadamente tratando de respirar y evitar los sollosos Bella se tranquilizo lo suficiente para murmurar-Lo siento Alice, lamento no haber pensado en tie y en lo dificil que esto podria haber sido para ti, digamos que no ttuve tiempo para pensar en los demas ya que me la pase pensando solo en mi misma cayendo en este estado de depresion en el que estoy. De veras lo lamento Alice...-

-No es tu culpa, lo comprendo. Quieres que vaya a tu departamento esta noche y cocinamos algo juntas? Seria divertido, ademas es viernes manana no tenemos trabajo asi que podemos salir a algun lado...que te parece?-Dijo Alice esperanzada. Bella sabia que ella estaba intentando tenerla vigilada ya que odiaba que salga a beber lo que sea que encontraba en la calle y se acostara con cualquier tipo.

-De acuerdo Alice, nos vemos a las 7- Dijo Bella pesadamente sin querer seguir con la discucion, ya que sabia que no podia librarse de Alice. Aunque sus palabras seuian razonando en su cabeza. "Ya pasaron 3 anos Bella! Basta! no te aguanto mas en este estado de animo! ya no lo aguanto!" pero decidio que no era hora de llorar por lo perdido y como dijo ella.

Debia comprenderlo y vivir el presente para construirse un futuro. Con ese pensamiento les dio un abrazo de despedida a Alice y se subio de un salto a su coche, pero antes de ponerlo en marcha bajo la ventanilla y saludo a Alice con la mano, pero mientras lo hacia persibio la lagrima que se le habia escapado de aquellos ojos llorosos yu que ahora bajaba por su labio. De una manera nerviosa y casi desquisiada se seco la lagrima pero al levantar la cabeza nuevamente pudo ver los ojos tristes de Alice que la miraban al otro lado de la vereda, ella tambien lo habia visto. Intento sonreirle pero lo unico que pudo mostrarle fue aquella desagradable mueca que se formo en su boca. Se canso de aquel embrollo y si siquiera se gasto en ponerse el cinturon de seguridad que salio disparada hacia su casa.

Las lagrimas no tardador en llegar y le costaba bastante ver la calle ya que tenia los ojos muy borrosos pero tuvo suerte y llego a su departamento a salvo sin ningun incidente. Abrio la cerradura con dificultad ya que le temblaban bastante las manos pero cuando al fin la abrio entro deprisa dando un fuerte portaso. Se lanzo sobre su cama y empezo a llorar mientras sentia que el corazon se le abria mas y mas a la media que los recuerdos acudian a ella.

Primero era Alice, diciendole aquellas cosas sobre ella que tanto le molestaban de ella misma, pero luego vino el. Se levanto de golpe en cuanto vio su cara en su cabeza, se dijo que no sea idiota que si empezaba a recordar no terminaria de llorar nunca mas en la vida. Se desvistio y se metio en la ducha.

En cuanto estuvo adentro no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar otra ves y en cuando tuvo tiempo para pensar. Que importaba si lloraba ahoa? De hecho era mejor, ya que se quedaria sin lagrimas y no tendria que llorar ante la minima mencion del tema delante de Alice; y con eso comenzo a recordar otra ves.

INICIO FLASHBACK

_-Donde demonios se supone que estabas! quien es el tipo? con quien me enganaste esta ves he? quien fue e l afortunado de la noche perra? Que soy yo entonces? que no te satisfago? No quedas satisfecha? Es eso? ES ESO! CONTESTA HIJA DE PUTA! CONTESTA SI NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE DE VERDAD! - Me grito propinandome una dolorosa y fuerte cachetada en mi cara, dejandomela ardiendo. Habia enloquecido con el simple hecho de haber tardado solo 30 minutos mas de lo pactado, se creia que lo habia enganado, como siempre, y pensar que solo estaba en la casa de Alice._

_-No te he enganado mike! dejame por favor! solo estaba con Alice! sueltame el cabello amor...tu no quieres hacver esto, se que no lo quieres, dejame por favor cielo por favor- Dije Despues de que Mike me tomaba el cabello bruscamente mientras lo levantaba hacia arriba, e ignorando mis suplicas y signos de amor dijo-_

_-que es lo que necesitas entonces, he? que demonios necesitas? por que me enganas si no es por amor? que necesitas sexo de otras personas para quedar liquidada? he ? te demostrare que no, maldita perra! te demostrare que no!- Dijo el cada ves mas enfurecido, mientras me soltaba el pelo para empujarme a la pared y aprisionarme con su cuerpo._

_Comenzo a desvestirse rapidamente, y yo a pesar de intentarlo no podia desprenderme de su agarre. El era un hombre muy fuerte que se salia de control con frecuencia. No era la primera ves que me golpeaba pero nunca lo habia hechoi de aquella manera, y cuando lo hacia no hacia mas que pedirme perdon por toda la semana. No podia dejarle, a pesar que sabia que debia hacerlo; lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo._

_Luego de desvestirse, se concentro en mi y en mi cuerpo. Me despistio de forma desesperada y apresurada. Yo intente golpearle pero en cuanto le pise el pie el se enfuerecio y me pego tremenda cachetada. Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude librarme de el._

_Termino de desvestirme rapidamente y ni siquiera se entretuvo en mirarme que entro de golpe en mi centro. Ambos gemimos; el de placer y yo de dolor por aquella brutalidad e impotencia. Siguio embistiendome hasta que se canso y al fin salio de dentro de mi. Luego de separarse de mi me dio una mirada especulativa. Vio el dolor, la tristeza y el horror que reflejaba mi rostro y solto una estridente carcajada._

-Deja ya de actuar desgraciada! que te piensas que soy yo? un idiota? Se perfectamente que lo disfrutaste igual que yo!- y con aquello salio a zancadas de la cocina y se marcho por la puerta. Estuve ahi tendida en el suelo varias horas, hasta que me puse a pensar que el podia volver. Entonces me puse de pie de golpe colocandome cualquier ropa que encontrase en el armario. Sali corriendo de aquella noche que habia sido la peor de mi vida-

Fin Flash Back

**Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capitulo. Quiero que sepan que soy una autora primeriza y eso se debe notar bastante. A pesar de todo espero que el que lea esto lo disfrute y si hay alguna escritora por ahí que no dude si quiere darme algún consejo. Si lees dejarme un review por favor no sabes todo lo que me alegraría.**

**Bueno besos, espero que disfruten el cap! JAZZ**


	3. Chico nuevo y tarde de compras

CAPITULO 3

POV BELLA

El sonido de el timbre me saco de mi nube de recuerdos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me levante de la bañera y apagué rápidamente la ducha. Mientras me secaba con una toalla mire la hora. Las 6:50! no podía creerlo!, estuve mas de 3 horas llorando y lamentándome en esa bañera y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y corrí para abrir la puerta. No esperé a preguntar quien era ya que supuse que era Alice y la abrí de un tirón. Lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta me sorprendió tanto que me costo bastante pensar en nada coherente. El tampoco parecía muy listo para hablar así que no sentí tanta vergüenza. Se trataba de un muchacho de aproximadamente mi edad con lo que aparentaba un buen cuerpo. A simple vista parecía un modelo recién sacado de una pasarela. Puede que yo me allá quedado mirando su pecho que se translucía marcando sus músculos pero el no se quedaba atrás. Creo que desde que abrí la puerta no saco la vista de mis pechos que en el apuro no había llegado a cubrir con un sostén. Pero me canse de que me desvista con la mirada y pregunté.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- Le dije en un tono cortante y molesto. Conseguí lo que me propuse y el saco la vista rápidamente de mis pecho, por lo que se veía dolorosamente, y me miró avergonzado a la cara. Tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas pero se podía disimular bastante bien.

-eee...no solo quería...ee yo-yo me llamo Jacob Black y quería saber si conocías alguien en este departamento que se llame Leah, Leah Clearwater- Dijo el un poco nervioso al principio pero luego escondiendo todo tipo de nerviosismo.

-Si, vive dos departamentos más a la derecha del mío, ¿Para que la buscas?- Le dije con tono seguro primero y con curiosidad después.

-mm... digamos que es mi prima y es la única conocida que tengo en todo el continente, me agradaría conocer por lo menos a alguien ¿sabes?- Dijo en un tono sarcástico que me dio la impresión que solía usarlo siempre.

-Ya no es la única que conoces- Le dije en un tono amistoso tan rápido que no me detuve a pensar lo que decía y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Pero el no dudó en contestar. Ese chico me influí seguridad no sabía porque.

-No, supongo que no. Ya te he dicho mi nombre, ahora dime tu nombre, es lo justo- Dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo que no pase por alto.

-Si, supongo que si. Me llamo Bella Swan y vivo en este departamento hace 2 años y un poco más de medio. ¿Tu porque estabas en otro continente?

-mmm...una historia complicada y demasiado larga para hacerla en el pasillo de un edificio, ¿Que te parece si entramos y te lo cuento todo con el mayor de los detalles?- Me dijo el sonriéndome pícara mente-

-Lo lamento Jake, Jake... te puedo decir Jake?- Dije entonces con una amistad y confianza al recien llegado que no se de donde saqué.

-Si claro, "Jake", me gusta, jjaja, continúa- Me dijo riendose de su propia broma para luego alzar una mano incitándome a seguir.

-Bueno como decía, No puedo invitarte a mi departamento ahora porque estoy esperando a una amiga y bueno voy a salir con ella. Lo lamento pero lo podemos dejar para otro día. Ya sabes donde vivo.- Dije en un todo divertido y juguetón que hasta a mi misma me sorprendió.

El no tardo en reírse de mi broma y empezó a alejarse dando algunos pasos a ciegas hacia atrás.

-Entonces nos estaremos viendo Bella, y espero que sea pronto- Dijo dándose vuelta y levantando la mano en forma de saludo. Y en eso yo no me podía quedar atrás, ya que había estado actuando de forma rara con este chico todo el día, para mi mala suerte tenía que seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a mi misma.

-Claro, nos veremos pronto- Dije y el desapareció dando la vuelta de un pasillo. Me quedé mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido una cantidad de tiempo que no supe contar y a pesar de saber que vendría me sorprendió enormemente ver a Alice aproximándose lentamente mirándome con curiosidad primero a mi y luego al lugar a donde se dirigía mi mirada.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿ A que miras?- Me dijo preocupada a lo que yo respondí sacando una carcajada contenida. Alice no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera loca así que para que no se preocupara más me relaje y deje de reírme.

-Si Alice, Estoy bien, solo me río de como te ves de preocupada para cosas tan tontas y para otras que son más serias no te preocupas lo suficiente- Le dije en tono amistoso haciéndola pasar.

-¿A que ocasiones te refieres en las que no pongo la adecuada preocupación?- Me dijo Alice más molesta. No le estaba haciendo nada de gracia lo que le decía.

-Nada Alice olvídalo ya, iré a prepararme y vamos a tomar ese café de acuerdo?- Le dije para evadir el tema ya que no quería que se molestara.

-De acuerdo pero luego del café tengo otros planes...-Dijo Alice despacio por lo que supe inmediatamente de que se trataba.

-¿De compras otra ves Alice? ¿Sabes que ya nada me entra en el armario? ¡Vamos de compras cada semana! ¿No te parece un exceso?- Le dije un poco enojada pero su cara de suplica lo pudo todo como siempre lo pudo.- Argg Alice! si me pones esa cara como quieres que te diga que no?- Le reproche yo enojada por mi poca duración y lo invalida que era ante ella.

-Es que NO quiero que me digas que no, creo que ha sido obvio ¿No?- Dijo ella con suspicacia. Refunfuñando cada dos por tres me fui a mi habitación para vestirme con el propósito de estar sola pero ¿Como pensaba vestirme yo solita estando Alice en esta casa? La vi entrar rápidamente a mi armario para elegir lo que me pondría. No es que me molestara ir de compras con Alice pero ella de ves en cuando enloquecía y no podía dejarlas y me utilizaba a mi como una muñequita para vestir y la verdad, eso no era para nada de mi agrado.

Fuimos en el auto de Alice, que era mas rápido según ella y estacionamos en frente de una cafetería a la que íbamos siempre en otros anos, antes de conocer a Mike. Pero no me permiti fundirme en recuerdos de nueva, ya tenia suficiente con lo de hoy.

Mientras Alice pedía un cortado para ella y un capuchino para mi me puse a pensar en aquel muchacho que se apareció hoy en la puerta de mi casa. No es que estuviese enamorada, eso era imposible ya que lo había visto una sola ves y además yo me había prometido no volverme a enamorar nunca mas, pero con el me sentía distinta, mas tranquila. Era extraño pero con el cerca dejaba a un lado mis recuerdos y me concentraba en el presente además con el la verdad salía de mis labios sin mi permiso. Era más fluida, más natural. Me gustaba, pero como un amigo, no como un amante. Por eso no podía acostarme con el a no ser que sea extremadamente necesario.

-Bella me puedes explicar que demonios te esta pasando hoy? Ya me estas asustando bastante. Primero llego a tu casa y estas mirando a la nada sin siquiera darte cuenta de que estaba delante tuyo y ahora te quedas pensativa por un tiempo indeterminado que si yo no te llamo la atención te olvidas hasta como te llamas. Se supone que YO soy t u mejor amiga, tu hermana deberías contarme que te sucede- Dijo Alice enojada y un poco dolida, pero ahí no terminaba su discurso así que decidí pararla sino esto iba a terminar peor que ayer.

-No me pasa nada Alice- Le dije intentando hacerle crees que era cierto pero aunque me funcionara con todo el mundo ella no me creería porque confía mucho en su instinto por lo que dijo emocionada.

-Es un chico cierto? como se llama? donde lo conociste? Hace cuanto se ven? Es lindo? Se han acostado? y lo mas importante TE GUSTA?- Y ahí estaba yo con mi cara de 'donde me he metido' y con una Alice muy emocionada haciendo preguntas sin sentido.

-Para para para Alice, si quieres te cuento pero deja de crearte falsas esperanzas ok? Es un chico, si, se llama Jacob pero yo le digo Jake, vino a mi departamento hoy a preguntarme por Leah, su prima, viene de otro continente, nada mas lo vi hoy, es muy lindo y esta muy bueno. NO nos hemos acostado y no pienso hacerlo. Y por ultimo no me gusta, solo me hace sentir bien y más natural, creo que seremos grandes amigos nada mas que eso OK? He respondido a todas tus preguntas ahora déjalo- Dije respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas que me hizo ella y luego con esperanzas de que lo olvidara. Pero como siempre Alice no lo dejaría, por lo menos no por el momento.

-¡Pero te hace sentir bien! ¿Porque no te gusta? ¿Puedo conocerlo? ¿Se verán otra ves? Deberías verlo otra ves, pero quiero conocerlo primero.- Dijo Alice emocionada por el hecho de que haya conocido a un chico.

-Alice no lo se, si el vuelve a golpear mi puerta e invitarme a salir no tendré problema en hacerlo pero tendré que dejarle en claro que no quiero mas que un amistad. Conócelo si quieres Alice no es mi problema, no hay nada entre el y yo. Y si no me gusta es porque no me gusta.

La camarera llego con nuestros pedidos por lo que Alice abandono su interrogatorio por un momento por lo que aproveche para preguntarle sobre Jasper, ya que cuando comenzaba a hablar de el no acababa mas.

-Como van las cosas con Jasper, Alice?- Le pregunte haciéndome la inocente y la intrigada pero Alice con una miraba me dio a entender que sabia lo que estaba tratando de hacer pero sin embargo me contesto.

-Todo va bien, nos estamos viendo todos los días, cada día estoy mas enamorada de el. Te podría contar mucho sobre el pero no creo que te interese- Me dijo Alice con una mirada acusadora. Pero sin embargo respondí haciendo caso omiso a su mirada.

-¿Claro! , cuéntame- Dije divertida.

Estuvimos media hora mas en la cafetería, en la cual no hicimos mas que hablar de el novio de Alice y luego fuimos a algunas tiendas de ropas. Fue mucho mejor de lo que imagina ya que esperaba lo peor de esta noche.

Compramos pocas prendas según Alice pero a decir verdad parecía que nos mudábamos. Metimos todas las bolsas en el baúl del auto de Alice y no marchamos a mi departamento. Eran las 10:30 cuando abrimos las puertas y depositamos las bolsas en el suelo. Con Alice decidimos comer sopa, ya que era fácil de hacer y algo que nos gustaba mucho a ambas. Mientras yo la hacia, Alice ponía la mesa. Nos divertimos mucho esa noche, entre anécdotas de chiquitas y historias de Alice con Jasper.

Alice se marcho tarde, a eso de la 1 de la madrugada. - ¿Estas segura que estarás bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? De veras Alice, no tengo problema en que te quedes a dormir aquí- Le dije preocupada a Alice, no me agradaba nada la idea de que se vaya sola a casa a estas horas de la noche, ya que Londres podía ser muy peligroso a esta altura de la noche.

-Estaré bien Bella, no te preocupes, te llamare a penas llegue ¿si?- Me dijo y con un beso en mi mejilla cerro la puerta detrás de si, y yo volví a la cocina a esperar la llamada de Alice.

**Acá esta el capitulo 3! En recompensa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar de nuevo! Quería avisarles que voy a subir todos los sábados pero…..si recibo un review actualizo un día antes, si recibo dos, dos días antes, ¡y así! Jajaja bueno, díganme que les pareció el cap! ¡Espero opiniones! *Jazz***


	4. La Tragedia

**Capitulo 4: La Tragedia**

POV BELLA

Me quedé esperando que Alice llegara a su casa mientras pasaba el rato enfrente de la computadora. Como no supe que más hacer, ya que había revisado mis mails y terminado mi informe para el trabajo, e puse a jugar al solitario.

La casa de Alice estaba a unos 20 minutos de mi casa pero como ya había pasado media hora decidí llamarla. No contestaba, y eso era una mala señal. Ella siempre conectaba su celular al auto, por si la llamaban y podía contestar en altavoz, era un sistema muy practico que hasta yo usaba, que no era muy amante de la tecnología. Llame 1,2,3 veces, no contestaba, 5, 10 ...nada.

Yo ya estaba en un estado de histeria con las llaves del auto en una mano y con el celular en la otra. Mientras corría a llamar al ascensor, llamé a Jasper. Tal ves había llegado y se había dormido. Tal vez el celular se le había quedado sin batería. Tal vez. Pero yo no me podía quedar con ese tal vez, ya que Alice era demasiado para mi como para tomárselo a la ligera.

Pero aunque no haya tenido ningún indicio ni nadie me haya dicho nada yo sabía que algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal. Es como si Alice y yo tengamos ese tipo de extraña relación en la que ambas podíamos sentir cuando la otra estaba en problemas, y cuando estaba sufriendo. Y aunque n me quería creer y evitaba sentir lo que estaba sintiendo Alice en este momento, no podía negar que sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y eso no me agradaba en absoluto.

Alice estaba en problemas y yo podía sentirlo. Jasper respondió al segundo muy preocupado también.

-Bella! ¿Sabes donde esta Alice? Me dijo hace más de media hora que había salido de tu casa, la llamo y no contesta, algo va mal lo se.- Dijo Jasper en una voz que reflejaba cuan desesperado estaba. El también sentía a Alice de una manera más o menos como la mía. Ambos la queríamos mucho y la conocíamos tan bien y teníamos tanta conexión que sentíamos lo que el otro sentía.

-No, no se donde está Jasper! Le debe haber ocurrido algo en el camino, ahora estoy yendo para allá Jasper. Tu tranquilo, ella está bien, ella TIENE que estar bien- Dije enfatizando la palabra TIENE ya que no podía ni soportar la idea de que ella estuviera afrontando algún peligro.

Me metí rápidamente en el auto y mientras conducía como una desquiciada no pude evitar pensar. ¿Que le habrá pasado a Alice? ¿Porque no contesta su teléfono? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Habrá chocado como mi presentimiento me ha indicado? ¿Le habrá pasado algo peor que malo? Ella habrá... no pude seguir pensando ya que con la sola idea de no ver a Alice nunca más me producía un tremendo agujero en el pecho. Ella debe estar bien, pero...si ella esta bien ¿por que estoy tan asustada y apurada en encontrarme con ella y asegurarme que esta sana y salva?

No me permití pensar mal ya que no quería más tormentos. Puse la música muy alta como para distraerme hasta llegar. Justo estaba mirando mi celular cuando vi que Jasper me llamaba. Apague la radio y le conteste.

- Jasper- Le dije entre un susurro por lo atemorizada que estaba.

-¿Ya llegaste? ¿Viste algo? ¿La viste? ¿Esta ben? CONTESTA!- me dijo Jasper desesperado de que tardara en contestarle, con muchas esperanzas en su vos.

-No Jasper no llegue no la he vis...- No pude terminar la frase, pise el freno de golpe lo que hizo que mi camioneta se balanceaba unas cuantas veces. Lo que mis ojos veían mi cerebro ni mi corazón era capaz de afrontar. El auto de Alice había chocado de frente con una camioneta roja. i corazón se detuvo un instante y no me di cuenta cuando volvió a latir pero Jasper me sacó de mi perdida de conciencia.

-Bella! Bella! ¿que sucede? Responde! voy para allá! demonios.. Alice...- Dijo Jasper partiéndose a pedazos, lo que me dio tanta lastima que me esforse a contestar mientras obligaba a mi cuerpo a moverse y salir de la camioneta.

- La han chocado Jasper! A Alice la han chocado! llama a urgencias ahora mismo! estoy a 6 cuadras de tu casa.- Dije en una vos histérica que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, pero que no me tranquilizaba ni a mi.

-que que que que qeu ... que la chocaron?... ESTA BIEN? VOY PARA ALLÁ! SI YA LLAMO A LA AMBULANCIA..ALICE- dijo demostrando muchos estados de ánimo. desconcertación, terror, preocupación, histeria, desesperación.

Me baje del auto en cuanto el colgó sin despedirse para ver que tal estaban las cosas con un miedo terrible en el fondo de mi pecho. La escena era bastante fea, los 2 autos eran como uno solo y estaba todo cubierto de vidrios. Ví a la pequeña Alice en el volante de su auto, y verla ahi tirada no me permitió sostenerme en pié correctamente. Pero deje ir mi cobardía y mientras las lagrimas se me escapaban de mis ojos impidiendome ver bien.

La saqué a Alice del auto como pude, pero en realidad no fue dificil ya que no era muy pesada. Respiraba, eso era bueno. Mi cerebro se relajó un instante y mi corazón latió con más velocidad.

-ALICE! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ALICE! RESPONDE!- dije sollozando sin poder evitarlo. Ella estaba inconciente y me quedé mirando su rostro tranquilo un instante más. Oí la ambulancia llegar a la distancia.

-Ya falta poco Alice, ya falta poco. No olvidaré recoger tus ropas nuevas del auto antes de irme. Lo prometo- Le prometí sin saber que más hacer.

Primero llegó Jasper que ni siquiera se preocupó por apagar del auto ni cerrar la puerta que ya estaba encima nuestro.

-ALICE! ALICE!- La llamaba el desesperadamente, yo no soportaba que le gritara.

-Basta Jasper! Respira, ella esta bien o eso creo pero no sirve de nada que le grites- Le dije irritada. El ni siquiera me miró como respuesta ya que no podía sacar la mirada del rostro inconsciente de Alice, pero pude ver que me daba la razón.

Le pedí a Jasper que la sostuviera un tiempo y yo fui a buscar las cosas que habíamos comprado ayer con Alice como le prometí.No era mucho, ya que me había comprado todo a mi. Solo eran 4 bolsas.

La ambulancia llegó y la subieron a ella y al chico que estaba en el otro auto. Me sentí un poco mal por el pero me olvidé completamente en cuanto mire a Alice.

El hospital era un tremendo lío, todos estaban a las corridas y no pude ver un solo rostro ya que no se detenían lo suficiente. Las enfermeras y los medicos corrieron para llevar a Alice a la sala de urgencias y vi que llevaban a el chico a la otra sala.

No me dejaron entrar a la sala donde ella se encontraba a pesar de que se los haya suplicado mil veces con todo tipo de estiriqueteo posible. Vi a mis padres entrar al hospital con cara de pánico y mientras se acercaron no paro de pensar en que sentirían ellos si Alice no sobrevivía. No me permití pensar más en ello y fui a darle el abrazo a mi madre más calida que podía, ella intento retenerme pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa y en un intento de ser sutil me decide de su abrazo. También abrace a mi padre pero el era menos sentimental que yo así que no sirvió de mucho.

Al rato sale el medico y nos dice que Alice está estable y que no hay peligro de vida pero que puede que demore algunas semanas en despertar ya que se golpeó la cabeza en un sitio donde se mantiene la cordura (es decir, las neuronas) y necesitan un tiempo para restablece pero que ella está bien. Fue tal el alivio que sentí que me creía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Al tercer día de estar internada yo como de costumbre me acomodaba en una silla junto a Alice quien este momento parecía un ángel. Tenía la bata blanca del hospital y estaba pálida como la cal. Era un rostro que reflejaba la paz infinita.

Los padres de Alice llegaron a la semana con excusas del trabajo y en eso me agarro un odio tremendo hacía ella que casi no puedo resistirme la tentación de arrancarle la cabeza a esa descarada mujer. Pero no venían solos, llevaban más compañía de la que siquiera me hubiese permitido imaginar.

Eran ellos dos con un chico alto y musculoso junto a dos rubias resplandecientes. Se presentaron como Edward, Irina y Tanya. Edward y Tanya eran hijos de Kate pero también habían venido porque Emmett era el chico que había chocado a Alice. Kate era una hermana de mi padre que casi no se veían.

Edward se acerco a mí de inmediato esforzándose por establecer una conversación. Pero yo no estaba de humor. Pero en un momento que no supe decir cual, el comenzó a hablarme.

-Sabes, mi hermano estaba borracho. Es un idiota por dejarse engañar por una idiota. Si te interesa...te interesa?- Me preguntó el con una vos triste que no me permitió decirle que no ya que sabía que necesitaba descargarse.

-Si, dime- Le dije con vos ronca que dejaba en evidencia todo lo que había llorado. El me sonríe sin alegría y comienza su historia.

-Mi hermano es alguien bastante sensible...y estúpido. Se enamoró de una chica: Victoria, y a esta la encontró en su propia cama acostándose con su mejor amigo: Riley. Como ya te dije el es muy sensible y aunque tiene un gran tamaño no es de esos de los que pelean por lo que es suyo. Me llamó a mi luego de eso y me doy cuenta que está borracho, cuando le digo que tome (coja) un taxi dice que lo hará. Yo lo habría ido a buscar de haber estado en el mismo continente pero bueno, no lo estaba. La siguiente noticia que recibí de el es que estaba casi muerto en una camilla de un hospital de Londres. Quise venir antes pero mis padres...mis padres digamos que... no les importa mucho. Y como no puedo viajar por que soy menor de edad lo único que pude hacer es hablar con tu padre al respecto. - Dice el ahogándose en su propia agonía. Sin pensármelo dos veces lo abrazo con mucha fuerza a lo que el me responde el abrazo agradecido.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando y verdaderamente me gustaba este chico! Además de sentir mucha lastima por el y su hermano, y bueno la culpa no se quedó atrás por no haberlo ayudarlo cuando estaba atascado en el auto. No hablamos de nada importante solo de cosas superficiales hasta que volvemos a hablar de su hermano.

-Sabes, yo conozco a alguien que sería perfecta para tu hermano. Trabaja conmigo y esta soltera. Deberían verse cuando tu hermano salga.- Dije entusiasmada. Pero mi entusiasmo cae a pedazos en cuanto dice:

-Si es que sale...- Dijo triste y yo no pude evitar volver a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza posible y susurrarle al oído "saldrá Edward, saldrá, lo prometo, confía en mi" Sabía lo que implicaba esa promesa y que no era muy posible que la cumpliera pero no pude infligirle toda la confianza que podía.

-Ahí vienen los médicos- Dice Edward dejándome a un lado lo más dulcemente que podía ya que quería hacer notar que no despreciaba el gesto. El medico llegó a nuestra altura y nos tensamos a esperar lo que se nos venía.

El médico se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

_**¡Hola! Tendría que haber subido el capitulo ayer pero siéndoles sincera, no sabía ni que día era :)**_

_**Me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de este capitulo! Espero haber podido generar un poco de intriga! Nos vemos el próximo sábado… o antes :) Saben que son siempre bien recibidas (o recibidos) siempre! Besos. #Jazz**_


	5. Dolor Y Confusión

**CAPITULO 5: Dolor y Confusión **

**POV EDWARD**

La tensión era evidente. Mis padres se acercaron para ver como estaba mi hermano, lo cual me sorprendió ya que a ninguno de los dos les importa nada. Garret y Kate Danali eran mis padres adoptivos y no nos parecíamos en nada. A los dieciséis años me revelé contra mi supuesto padre y le dije que ya no quería utilizar su apellido. En ese momento Emmett reaccionó y me apoyó en la decisión. Tanya era demasiado joven además era la más mimada de los tres.

Utilizaría el de mi padre biológico, que murió junto a mi madre en un robo de banco. Fue terrible, porque yo estaba allí y solo tenía trece años. Mi hermano mayor tenía 15 y mi hermana menor tenía solo 10 pero ellos no se encontraban allí en ese momento. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero era complicado. Los Swan eran amigos de los Cullen y se hicieron cargo en parte de mí. La hermana de Charlie, Kate, quería hijos y bueno supongo que el no dudó en recomendarnos.

Nos costó muchísimo adaptarnos, creo que ni siquiera ahora lo hicimos, ya a cinco años de convivencia y lo que más ansío es irme a vivir solo pero digamos que la idea me asusta un poco. No es que no nos mantengan ni nada pero pase la mayor parte de mi vida siendo un chico muy mimado y amado que siempre estuvo protegido por su madre y siempre fue instruido por su padre. Supongan que lo tienen todo un día y al otro ya no tienen nada.

Desde que los vi ser disparados en ese maldito banco que me arruinó la vida no hago más que seguir la corriente de mi vida. Para escaparme del dolor me la paso hablando con mi hermano mayor que siempre está disponible para mí y es la única persona que me queda en este mundo que me importa. Todo estaba bien hasta que me empieza a contar de una chica, la chica que está a punto de ser la culpable de su muerte.

La noticia me llegó el sábado a la mañana. Charlie me llamó al teléfono para comunicarme que mi hermano estaba internado en peligro de muerte. En lo único que pensaba era en ir inmediatamente allí pero mis padres...digamos que el trabajo les importaba más. Lo único que podía hacer es enterarme de cualquier cambio gracias a Charlie, que me comunicaba todo por teléfono. Recién cuando mis súplicas eran innegables ya que no los dejaba ir a ningún sitio sin suplicar al final logré venir.

En cuanto llegué me lancé hacía un médico para interrogarlo acerca de mi hermano pero lo único que pudo decirme era que por el momento estaba estable pero que era posible que de un segundo a otro el corazón se le parase. Y o no podía expresar expresión alguna ya que estaba a punto de romperme a pedazos. Me reuní a los otros con la cara serena y sin haber reaccionado aún. Había una hermosa chica, que se presentó como Bella, era la hija de Charlie. Su hermana había chocado con mi hermana ¡que coincidencia! Sentí que ella pudiera entenderme entonces fui a hablar con ella, quizá así pudiera reaccionar y desahogarme.

-Sabes, mi hermano estaba borracho. Es un idiota por dejarse engañar por una idiota. Si te interesa...te interesa?- Dije con desesperación ya que necesitaba urgentemente decir lo que sentía.

-Si, dime- Dijo con voz ronca y supe que había estado llorando. La envidiaba, la que yo no me podía liberar de este peso que me sostenía. Sentía una constante presión en mi pecho que iba aumentando a medida que aumentaba mi ansiedad que aumenta a cada segundo que pasa.

-Mi hermano es alguien bastante sensible…y estúpido. Se enamoró de una chica: Victoria, y a esta la encontró en su propia cama acostándose con su mejor amigo: Riley. Como ya te dije el es muy sensible y aunque tiene un gran tamaño no es de esos de los que pelean por lo que es suyo. Me llamó a mi luego de eso y me doy cuenta que está borracho, cuando le digo que tome (coja) un taxi dice que lo hará. Yo lo habría ido a buscar de haber estado en el mismo continente pero bueno, no lo estaba. La siguiente noticia que recibí de el es que estaba casi muerto en una camilla de un hospital de Londres. Quise venir antes pero mis padres...mis padres digamos que... no les importa mucho. Y como no puedo viajar por que soy menor de edad lo único que pude hacer es hablar con tu padre al respecto. -

Me di cuenta hasta yo mismo de la pena y angustia que reflejaba mi vos pero en realidad no estaba ni cerca de demostrar cuan mal me siento. Ella me acoge en un inesperado abrazo. Yo no dudo en devolvérselo ya que gracias a ese abrazo me sentí protegido, en casa. Era extraño, ya que hace muchos años que no me sentía en casa, exactamente desde que mi madre dejó de arroparme por las noches y mi padre me daba su beso de las buenas noches. Pero sin embargo esta chica me hizo sentir bien. Como si intentara decirme que no estaba solo.

Ella intentaba ser amable pero pude ver que no estaba mucho menos destrozada que yo. Para certificar lo que sentí cuando me abrazo me dijo: "no estas solo, no lo olvides". Esas palabras me calmaron por un rato, ya que las necesitaba. No hablamos nada importante por un rato, ya que ninguno de los dos quería decir que nuestros hermanos estaban en coma. Ella no parecía molesta con mi hermano lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Sabes, yo conozco a alguien que sería perfecta para tu hermano. Trabaja conmigo y esta soltera. Deberían verse cuando tu hermano salga.- Me dijo en un momento cuando retomamos el tema de mi hermano, yo no pude decir lo que pensaba ya que las esperanzas que tenía no tenían mucho fundamento.

-Si es que sale...- Dije triste y desolado y en eso ella me da un abrazo fuerte y consistente que me ayudó más de lo que ella allá podido imaginar. En eso ella me susurra unas palabras que me dan todo el valor necesario para afrontar lo que se me espera: "saldrá Edward, saldrá, lo prometo, confía en mi" y no pude evitar concebir esas esperanzas que ella me brindaba y confiar en ella.

Mientras seguíamos abrazados veo al médico que estaba atendiendo a mi hermano aproximándose. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo y un escalofrió se apoderó de mi. Me deshice del abrazo lo más dulcemente que podía ya que no quería que pensara que despreciaba el gesto o que no lo valoraba.

-Ahí vienen los médicos- Dije mientras la soltaba. El medico llegó a nuestra altura y nos tensamos a esperar lo que se nos venía.

El médico se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

POV BELLA:

Yo todavía estaba mareada por toda la historia y parentescos ya que era bastante complicado. Y mientras esperábamos me puse a pensar en las cosas que Edward me había explicado.

Kate era la hermana de mi papá, su nombre de soltera era Kate Swan. Ella se casó con Garret Denali, ambos trabajaban en Atlanta. Querían hijos y como Edward Emmett y Tanya habían quedado huérfanos ellos los adoptaron. Edward no me contó mucho al respecto pero pude ver el dolor que denotaba su vos. Y ahí me entero de algo horrible. Kate y Garret también son padres de Alice pero nunca se conocieron entre hermanos. Alice era la mayor de los tres, ella tenia 22, Emmett 21, Edward 18 y Tanya 15.

Me contó que sus padres habían muerto pero no me dijo como y yo no quería presionarlo. No sabía como se tomaría Alice la noticia de que tenía hermanos. Parecía que Edward estaba tan anonado con su hermano que no había llegado a la conclusión a la que había llegado yo.

Llego el médico que se encargaba del caso de Emmett y dijo:

-Continúa estable, si no se despierta en una semana no se despertará jamás- Dijo rápido con voz clara y fuerte como para que no tuviera que repetirlo. Sentí como Edward perdía el equilibro y rápidamente lo sostengo con mi brazo y lo ayudo a sentarse. No sabía que hacer para calmarlo pero no sabía porque lo comprendía y sentí un gran dolor en el centro de mi pecho al verlo en este estado.

Los padres de Jasper llegaron en ese momento y empezaron a animar a Edward de que todo estaría bien, pero no había quien que lo convenciese y pude ver en sus ojos que hablarle de su hermano no hacía más que perjudicarlo. Sin saber que más que hacer les digo que se vayan, que me dejen halar con el ya que lo que ahora necesitaba era un hombro para llorar no alguien para que le diga lo que está pasando por lo que veo lo tiene bastante claro.

Lo giro para que me vea a los ojos y lo abrazo fuertemente. El me responde el abrazo agradecido y noto como sus lágrimas me mojan el hombro pero no me importa, quería que se descargara. Estuvimos ahí un rato hasta que parece se quedó sin lagrimas, se separa un poco de mi para mirarme.

Sus ojos verdes me observan de una manera tan profunda que es inevitable no perderse en esta mirada. Seguimos mirándonos hasta que notamos que todos no están observándonos entonces me paró y le ofrezco una mano para que el también se levante. Cuando lo hace le susurro al oído "Ven, vayamos a dar un paseo" y comienzo a andar con el de la mano que no duda en seguirme.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos al parque que estaba cruzando la calle en frente del hospital. Nos sentamos en las hamacas y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que todavía íbamos tomados de la mano. Me llevo su mano y empiezo a acariciarla para que se tranquilice. El apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando mi toque.

Nos quedamos ahí un rato hasta que Edward saco la cabeza de mi hombro y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes examinaron cada partícula de mis ojos achocolatados. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que Edward se fue acercando a mi lentamente y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos.

Yo no sabía que hacer, mi estilo no era conocer a los hombres ya que me acostaba con ellos directamente, pero a este chico yo ya lo conocía bastante y eso era peligroso ya que no podía permitirme enamorarme, me había prometido no hacerlo. Sin embargo el no escucho mis pensamientos ni leyó la duda en mis ojos o eso supuse. No podía dejar que se siguiera aproximando ya que no confiaba en esos labios carnosos y de un rojo fuerte que me llamaban a cada vistazo que les daba.

Inspire su esencia que podía sentirla al estar a tan solo unos centímetros, era como oler la miel y te atrapaba dentro de su misma fragancia. Pero un recuerdo horrible curvó mi mente, el rostro de Mike riéndose escandalosamente de mi como solía hacerlo. Iba a apartar al chico de un empujón pero luego recordé quien era y le dije. "Creo que deberíamos regresar" con vos lastimosa que reflejaba cuanto lamentaba no poder apoderarme de esos labios llamativos.

El lo entendió, suspiró frustrado y se separó de mí. Se levantó de la hamaca y me ofreció su mano, yo se la tomé y fuimos juntos a ver si había nuevas noticias.

**Sé que he mareado a varias con todo este rollo familiar así que aunque yo también esté un poco perdida les haré un tipo de árbol familiar: Charlie es hermano de Kate y ella se casó con Garret Denali, tuvieron a Alice pero la dejaron en Londres con los Swan con la excusa del trabajo. 5 años después adoptaron a Emmett, Edward y Tanya pero no le dijeron nada a Alice. Esme y Carlise son los padres de Jasper, e novio de Alice. Carlise es el hermano del padre biológico de Edward, Tanya y Emmett. **

**Espero que hayan entendido, más adelante les dijo los nombres de los padres de Edward a ver si se les hace más facil. Espero su comentarios ;) recuerden que: si hay 5 comentarios actualizo el miércoles si hay cuatro el jueves y así sucesivamente. Nos vemos en proximo cap, no olviden decirme sus opiniones ;)**

**Jazz :D**


	6. Un despertar incompleto

CAPITULO 6

Cuando llegamos, en el hospital solo quedaban Jasper mi madre y mi padre. En cuanto nos vieron nos comunicaron que los papas de Edward y su hermana y los padres de Jasper se fueron a sus respectivas casas u hoteles.

Edward se fue a hablar con Jasper que estaba sentado en un asiento del hospital y yo me fui directamente a la habitación donde estaba Alice. Ella seguía dormida, según los médicos despertaría en cualquier momento, pero yo no me dejé engañar así que pedí más información y me enteré de que hay un 25% de posibilidades de que jamás despierte.

Yo no era de esas personas que confiaban y siempre mantenían las esperanzas, pero en este momento las necesitaba más que nunca ya que ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de no ver como Alice abría los ojos nunca más. En estos momentos son donde más extraño hacer compras con la loca de Alice. Me arrepiento tanto haberla evitado durante un tiempo, es que yo sabía que mi presencia lo único que haría era perjudicarla, ya que no transmitía más que tristeza, soledad y depresión.

Acerqué la silla de la habitación a la cama de Alice y le tome la mano. Seguía pareciéndose a un ángel, toda de blanco. En estos momentos no podía sentir más que tristeza y culpabilidad, mucha culpabilidad. Fue mi culpa que hubiese vuelto tarde a casa. Podría haber insistido en que se quedara en mi casa y podría evitar todo este malestar que le estoy ocasionando a ella. Pensar que algo que yo hice puede dejar en coma permanente a Alice no hace más que agujerearme el pecho hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

También sentía mucha lastima por Emmett, ya que sus probabilidades de despertar son más escasas que las de Alice. Las posibilidades están igualadas, 50 y 50. Puede despertar como puede que no. Me sentía muy mal por el y no pude evitar sentirme mal también por Edward. Parecía un buen chico que lo único que quería era amor y lo único que recibió es indiferencia e intolerancia. El pobre chico perdió a sus padres que se nota cuando hablaba de ellos que los amó y los ama muchísimo, cualquiera sentiría pena por el.

Tiene unos padres adoptivos que ni les importa lo que les pase a sus hijos y lo que más quiere en este mundo este a punto de perderse. Me pregunto cual es su historia, que lo hizo terminar de esta manera; pero sé ve en sus ojos que no le es fácil hablar de ello ya que ni siquiera me dijo como murieron sus padres, así que decidí que si me enteraba sería por que el me lo contaba.

En ese momento pensé en aquel beso que pudo haber sido. De haber sido una chica normal, en una situación normal, lo hubiese besado gustosa; pero lastimosamente no lo era, Mike me había quitado hasta eso. Con Edward hemos estado hablando horas y horas, para olvidarnos en el lugar y en la situación en la que estábamos; un hospital esperando saber si nuestros hermanos saldrían de ahí o no alguna vez. Conocía la mayoría de su historia aunque era bastante complicado explicar como su familia se relacionaba con la mía pero lo dejé pasar, no era momento para crear más problemas y peleas entre familias.

Estuve más o menos media hora dándole vueltas al tema de como veía a Edward sentimentalmente, aunque era muy temprano era mejor prevenir que curar, un dicho siempre dicho por mi madre. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que Alice era como mi hermana, y si Edward era como su hermano también podría serlo para mi. Me agradaba la idea de tener un hermano, nunca lo había tenido. Pero no se porqué mi corazón me indicaba que estaba en lo incorrecto, Edward jamás sería mi hermano, pero nuevamente lo dejé pasar.

Después de un rato recuerdo las conjeturas a las que había llegado sobre lo que me había contado acerca de su familia y como se relacionaba a la familia de Alice. El y Alice son hermanos, esa es la conclusión a la que había llegado, entonces si son hermanos el sería también mi familia, ya que Alice y yo fuimos criadas juntas y ella sería mi hermana adoptivas. Era todo un gran lío y yo ya me estaba mareando con tanto lío de familias lo que me provocaba dolor de cabeza así que decidí dejarlo ahí.

De un momento a otro sin que siquiera lo hubiese imaginado, la mano de Alice se movió bajo la mía, lo que provocó que la soltara inmediatamente para verle la mano. No podía creerlo y estuve en shock mirando su mano durante aproximadamente 5 segundos enteros, y cuando reaccioné y me convencí de que había sido producto de mi imaginación y el exceso de ver o sentir algo que me haga concebir esperanzas pero la mano volvió a moverse y ahora que yo estaba prestando atención lo veía perfectamente.

Salte de mi silla y empecé a llamar a los médico a gritos. Primero llegó Jasper que había venido corriendo apenas me escuchó, detrás de el venían Edward y mis padres. Les comencé a explicar la situación con una vos tan apresurada que no entendieron nada así que lo tuve que repetir con voz clara, pausada y alta.

-La mano de Alice acaba de moverse, al principio pensé que era producto de mi imaginación pero luego la movió otra vez y yo era totalmente consciente de ello- Dije y todos pasaron de mirarme a mi a mirar a Alice con expectación, como si esperaran que moviera la mano para corroborar y comprobar lo que había dicho recién, pero la mano de Alice se quedó tan quieta como el resto de su cuerpo, tanto que asustaba y pareciera que estuviera congelada.

Luego posaron su vista en mí, primero como si pensaran que estaba loca, luego con comprensión; como si pensaran que me lo había imaginado con las esperanzas de que sea cierto.- ¡Se ha movido! ¿Porqué me miran así? ¿Que no me creen?- Les dije dolida.

En eso ello llegaron los médicos y mientras escuchaban atentamente lo que les decía pude ver en sus rostros todo lo que pensaban, era raro. Cuando llegaron estaban preocupados, pero luego, cuando escucharon mi explicación parecía como si lo entendieran y ya lo estuvieran esperando y no les sorprendiera en absoluto.

-Bella, creo que ya sabes los efectos que estás situaciones pueden ocasionar. También creo que no soy el único que cree que estás en un momento desesperada. Tienes que considerar que puede que lo hayas imaginado- Dijo con un todo que dejaba ver cuanto lamentaba la situación. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Lo había visto con mis propios ojos! no lo aguanté y le grité:

-¡Usted no sabe lo que vi o no así que lo único que puede hacer es sacar suposiciones!- En cuanto lo dije todos se vieron muy sorprendidos ante mi reacción pero un segundo después todos excepto Edward me miraron con comprensión.

-Yo creo lo mismo que ella, no la veo tan desquiciada como para imaginar cosas- Dijo Edward apoyándome poniendo de mi lado izquierdo. Yo giré mi rostro para verlo y en ese momento el hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos a los ojos hasta que alguien soltó un grito ahogado. Giré mi cabeza bruscamente para ver que mi madre se llevaba un mano a la boca mirando a la cama de Alice. Yo estaba de espaldas pero en cuanto vi a donde se dirigía su mirada me di vuelta inmediatamente.

Yo también solté un grito pero mucho más bajo que el de Renee. Alice estaba parpadeando y movía a tientas su mano buscando algo. Me arrodillé inmediatamente enfrente de su cama y comencé a hablarle muy emocionada.

-Alice, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has despertado?- No fue hasta que vi que Jasper le tomaba la otra mano en frente a mi que me di cuenta que el también estaba cerca. Miré en su rostro y en el era una mezcla de esperanza y alivio, mucho alivio. El se giró para mirarle y me sonrió como si me quisiese decir que lo habíamos logrado, le devolví la sonrisa. Sentí como Edward se colocaba detrás mío y me colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros dándome un ligero apretón para darme valor. Le iba a agradecer el gesto con una sorrisa pero en ese momento la mano de Alice comenzó a moverse debajo de la mía y sus parpados volvieron a moverse más impacientes, como si intentara con todas sus fuerzas abrirlos pero había algo que no se lo permitía.

De pronto pudo con la fuerza que no se lo permitía y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me buscó con sus ojos. Cuando me encontró lucia preocupada, muy preocupada y yo no sabía porqué.Ella comenzó a balbucear-Be-lla Be-lla he-e-e cho-cho-choca-do con con...que paso? Que le pasó al del otro auto?- Ahora entendía su preocupación, el otro coche, Emmett. Sentí a Edward tensarse, y comencé a preocuparme.

-Estuviste en coma Alice, podías despertar como no. Nos diste un buen susto. El otro chico está como en la misma situación pero bastante peor. Tiene menos posibilidades pero lo logrará- Le dije a Alice en un susurro pero después alcé la voz para que Edward me escuchara. El me dio otro apretón en los hombros como para agradecer mi gesto. Sonreí.

Ella miró por toda la habitación hasta darse con la mirada radiante de felicidad de Jasper. En el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron desaparecieron de la habitación, se habían sumido tanto en su propio mundo que dudaba que si una bomba explotara el hospital ellos de dieran cuenta. Todos salimos de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad, ya que Alice también necesitaba tranquilidad, y Jasper sería una buena compañía.

En cuanto salí vi como Edward salía disparado a la habitación de su hermano. Imagino su dolor, ya que uno minutos atrás yo lo estaba sintiendo. Pero también lo comprendía, ya que si Emmett despertaba antes que Alice yo estaría bastante más desquiciada y en cambio Edward estuvo apoyándome en todo momento. Pensé que sería justo si hacía lo mismo, odiaba verlo sufrir, encima de que ahora se sentiría solo.

Llegué justo cuando el entrecerraba la puerta y pude ver como se desplomaba en una silla junto a su hermano. Era un chico alto y grande bastante fornido. Tenia el pelo oscuro y todo vestido de blanco parecía un ángel durmiendo.

Edward se abalanzó sobre el y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho mirando a la cara de su hermano. Yo ya había entrado en la habitación sin que me viera, y estaba de espaldas a el. En ese momento el comenzó a hablarle.

-Despierta hermano, vamos despierta, por favor, te necesito no me dejes solo- En ese momento comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho silenciosamente. No soporte más verlo sufrir y me coloqué en su espalda y con mis manos comencé a acariciarle el cabello. El primero se sobresaltó y detuvo su llanto, pero luego se volvió lentamente mientras se paraba. Me miró un segundo y luego me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Le devolví el abrazó inmediatamente, ya que me lo esperaba. Estuvimos allí un largo rato mientras el sollozaba en silencio sobre mi hombro. El era más alto que yo así que me había levantado un toque del suelo.

Yo también acosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro u con una mano la acariciaba la cabeza intentado tranquilizarlo. Luego de un rato más el dejo de llorar pero no se desprendió de mi abrazo, en ves de eso se sentó en una silla conmigo en su regazo. No pude evitar sorprenderme que lo hiciera ya que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero no puedo negar que me gusto sentirme en sus brazos, extrañamente me sentía de esta manera, de hecho nunca me había sentido así. Era como sentirse protegida, en casa.

El me atrajo asía sí y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba extremadamente cómoda, y para mejorar mi comodidad puse mi cabeza sobre la suya, a simple vista pareciamos una bonita pareja feliz y raramente la idea no me molestó en absoluto de hecho me gustó. Luego de eso lo único que recuerdo es que me estaba sumergiendo a una oscuridad y que pronto se ilumino con los típicos colores de un sueño.

**¡Hola! Perdón la tardanza es que pensé que ya nadie leía! Actualizaré lo más pronto posible :) si pueden déjenme un review (: **

**Las Quiere, Jazz**


	7. Vida o Muerte

Me despertó el barullo de personas corriendo de un lado a otro gritándose y pasándose cosas de un lado a otro. Abrí un poco más los ojos y vi que Edward seguía dormido. Los médicos estaban enloquecidos y en cuanto giro mi rostro para ver donde se suponía que debía estar Emmett solo había una camilla vacía. Comencé a asustarme entonces llame a Edward por el hombro y el se despertó bastante sobresaltado.

-que-que- ¿que pasa? ¿que es ese ruido?- Balbuceo el desconcertado, primero mirándome a mi y luego al pasillo de donde procedía todo aquel ruido. Luego se giró preocupado asía la camilla de Emmett y en cuanto vio que no estaba, se levantó de un salto cogiéndome a mi en brazos. Agradecí internamente que no me haya tirado. Giró su rostro para varios lados y luego se detuvo en mi mirada frenética que no hacía más que mirarlo.

-¿Donde está Emmett?- Preguntó al fin poniendo mis pies sobre el piso. Creo que mi mirada demostró suficiente incertidumbre como para que sepa que no tenía idea.

-No tengo idea...Edward ¿Donde vas?- Le dije al ver que salía de la habitación.

-En busca de un médico, tengo que saber donde está Emmett- Dijo como si fuese obvio, e hizo que me sintiera estúpida al no suponerlo. Lo seguí intentado seguir su paso pero me resultaba demasiado complicado ya que el iba demasiado rápido. Nos metimos por el pasillo lleno de personas e intentamos localizar un médico. Al cabo de un minuto recorriendo el mismo pasillo no logrando movernos mas de un par de metros encontramos uno.

-Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a el doctor Uley?- Sam Uley era el médico que estaba encargado del caso de Emmett. Era un hombre alto y con cuerpo grande que no tendría más de 40 años. Era bastante apuesto pero sinceramente sus ojos me daban miedo. Eran oscuros como la noche y tenía una mirada penetrante que parecía como si te atravesara con ella.

-Si, está en la sala de operaciones con su hermano, acaban de trasladarlo. El doctor Uley me mandó a hablar con usted, así que si quiere acompañarme-En cuanto dijo eso sentí que se me exprimía el corazón. ¿Que hacía Emmett en el la sala de operaciones?.

El joven no tendría más de 20 años, era un chiquillo no tenía experiencia, lo sabía.

Nos llevó por un pasillo desviado de todo el gentío hasta un cafetería llena de mesas con tres o cuatro personas, pero no me detuve a mirar quienes eran. Nos detuvimos en la mesa más apartada y mientras el joven se sentaba nos indico mientras señalaba las sillas que tenía en frente de el.

-Tomen asiento por favor- Dijo y así lo hicimos- Tengo noticias de Emmett Cullen, ¿Pariente de ustedes?- Nos dijo serio. Nosotros asentimos frenéticamente por lo nerviosos que estábamos. Ya me estaba asustando el tono de este chico, no advertía nada bueno. Me daba un mal presentimiento.

-¿Quien es usted? ¿Y que noticia tiene de Emmett?- Dijo Edward ya sobrepasado por la tensión. Le tomé la mano debajo de la mesa y el me la apretó con fuerza, pero no tanto como para que me doliera. Le devolví el apretón.

-Queremos saber que pasa. Emmett es muy importante para nosotros y haremos lo imposible por salvarlo así que por favor no se ande con tapujos- Le dije yo tratando de acortar el asunto. En ese momento Edward me dio otro apretón de manos por lo que lo miré y me encontré con su mirada. Nos desconecto el sonido del teléfono del médico que se levantó inmediatamente y se alegó dando largos pasos para atender su llamada.

Volví mi mirada hacía Edward y el continuaba mirándome. Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos me soltó la mano derecha y pasó su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura y con su mano derecha tomó mi mano derecha. Iba a replicar pero la penetrante mirada de Edward parecía haberme quitado el habla. Tenía los ojos verdes brillantes, los tenía tan claros que me desconcertaba. Me acercó más, tanto que lo terminé teniendo en mi espalda. No es que me molestara tenerlo en esta posición, pero era raro.

Ni siquiera con Mike tenía esta intimidad. El no era tan dulce ni tan suave. Tal vez al principio pero no era nada comparado a la delicadeza con la que me trataba Edward. Era como si temiera ser demasiado brusco. Como si pensara que era demasiado frágil. Era un toque que me encantaba dado que no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratado de esta manera. Con Mike era todo como el lo quería, y el solo quería las cosas salvajes, cosa que yo ya estaba cansada.

Edward seguía mirándome, de aquella extraña e intensa manera que me desconcertaba. Yo no quería, pero si hubiese querido tampoco hubiese podido despegar esos grandes ojos brillantes de mi vista. Es como si mi mundo se hubiese reducido a una solo persona. Una sola persona que hace una semana no conocía. A una persona que ya la consideraba mi mejor amigo y confidente pero con un extraño deseo a más.

Y eso me asustaba. Yo no podía desear más. Tenía que recordar mi promesa, mi odio a los hombres. Tenía que acordarme de eso y olvidarme de Edward. Yo no podía pasar por todo esto otra ves. No podría resistirlo. a pesar de que Edward parezca tan bueno y delicado, ¿No es que Mike comenzó igual? Además mi promesa no tenía excepciones. Hace dos años había hecho ya esa promesa y nunca la había roto. Pero era complicado estar seguro de que mi propia vida valiera más que compartir un segundo más mirando esos ojos teniéndolos tan cerca. Eran hipnotizan-tes. Era como si el fuese un cazador y yo su víctima, que había sido atraída como oveja a su rebaño.

El crujido de una silla a moverse nos sacó de nuestra extraña conexión. Estaba segura de que el médico lo había hecho a propósito. En cuanto lo miramos el nos miró detalladamente, y yo me moví incomoda al recordar mi posición, pero Edward en vez de soltarme me apretujó más a el para que no escapase. Yo le sonreí al médico con disculpa.

El puso cara de vencido, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a habla mientras observaba unos apuntes que tenía en la mano.- Bueno, Emmett Cullen ha sufrido un colapso nervioso (N\A perdón chicas pero no se nada de medicina así que seguro que estoy inventando muchas buebadas pero bueno jaja quiero ser escritora no medica) y tuvieron que llevarlo a la sala de operaciones. Lo están operando en este mismo instante. Tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quieren oír primero?- Dijo rápidamente lanzándonos miradas furtivas. Yo ya estaba muy impaciente y Edward no estaba mejor que yo. De hecho ahora me tenía agarrada de todos lados como si necesitara de mi para mantenerse consciente y por el aspecto de su cara supuse que así era.

-La mala, doctor- le dije impaciente. Me estaba poniendo hasta los nervios este chico.

-Ehhh si como usted diga- Dijo avergonzado. Parecía muy nervioso, las noticias no podían ser buenas.- La mala noticia es que esta operación será la que decida si el vive o muere. Las posibilidades son 10 de 100- Dijo en un susurro apresurado que apenas pudimos oírlo- Pero las buenas noticias- Dijo un poco mas entusiasmado y mas tranquilo de haberse sabado el peso de encima- Son que no tendrán que esperar mas, y que si esta operación sale como es debido el chico saldrá sano y salvo de este hospital en...como mucho una semana y media- Dijo el a la ligera.

Edward parecía haber salido fuera de si. Como si su cerebro se haya desconectado. Podía ver el terror en su rostro y lo comprendía. Había un 90 por ciento de posibilidades de que su hermano muriera. De repente sentí un profundo odio hacia aquel estúpido medico que se tomaba estas cosas tan a la ligera. En ese momento se paro y le dio unas cuantas palmadas al hombro de Edward. En ese momento estalle, así como estaba, enganchada a un Edward inmóvil e inconsciente.

-Quien es usted, y quien lo ha mandado? No puede venir y decirnos todo esto sin siquiera identificarse! Como sabemos que es verdad?- Le dije parándome de un salto y zafan-dome del abrazo sin fuerza de Edward y mirando al medico con toda la furia. Aunque sabia que era verdad ya que mi instinto nunca me fallaba tenia que encontrar una manera de que esto realmente no estuviera ocurriendo me.

-Lo siento, Soy el doctor Clerwather, pero si quieren me pueden decir Seth- Digo intentando amistad con una simple sonrisa, pero al ver mi cara desapareció inmediatamente- Me ha mandado el medico que esta a cargo de el caso de el señor Cullen, Sam Uley.- Dijo ahora en tono serio- Ahora se encuentran en cirugía, puede que demoren un par de horas, seria lo mínimo que cabria esperar- Y dicho eso se fue a un paso apresurado que dejaba a entender que no quería que nadie se interpusiera en su camino de huida.

Me gire para ver a Edward. Tenia los brazos colgando a sus costados, sin vida, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Mire su rostro: sus ojos no reflejaban mas que un vacío desconcertante, como si le hubiese sacado todo el color de por dentro. Tenia los labios en una recta linea apretada y cuando vuelvo a los ojos veo que se le han llenado de las lagrimas que tanto quería evitar.

Me arrodillo en el suelo frente a el, tomo su rostro con mis manos y lo obligo a mirarme. Lo veo directo a los ojos; me mira con desesperación, con urgencia, con suplica. No lo comprendo y no me dio tiempo tampoco para hacerlo, ya que el también tomo mi rostro y me estampo un beso con fiereza en la boca. Intente bloquearle la entrada pero en cuanto sus labios chocaron con los míos todo tipo de pensamiento con claridad se fue al carajo. El fue rompiendo las barreras que había construido para impedir que metiera su lengua dentro de mi y el beso se fue poniendo mas apasionado. Me grite con todas mi fuerza que parara pero era imposible no devolverle el beso. Nuestras lenguas se encontaron y todo tipo de pensamientos se cruzo por mi mente al saborear la suya. Nunca me habían besado así, y jamas me había sentido así con un simple beso. A medida que el beso se prolongaba la cosa se fue poniendo mas y mas caliente y yo ya sentía mis bragas humedecerse. Me lo repetía una y otra ves que debía parar pero esa vos fue dejando de escucharse a medida que sus suspiros aumentaban de sonido

Seguimos besándonos por un rato hasta que los dos necesitábamos respirar, aproveche ese breve instante por el que sus labios me liberaron para aclararme las ideas. Tuve que repetirme al menos 30 veces que no podía acostarme con Edward, ya que no me acostaba con chicos que conozco, por lo tanto no debía forzar las cosas. Me separe de el de inmediato ya que sus labios volvían a acercarse peligrosamente a mi. Me miro ceñudo e intento acercase otra ves a mi. Puse una mano en su pecho y eso no ayudo en absoluto, ya que podía sentir sus trabajados abdominales que se transparentabas de su remera. Tenia unas ganas tremendas de acariciar su pecho y tan desconcertaba estaba que no me di cuenta de que había pasado mas tiempo del que debería mirando mi mando sobre su increíble cuerpo. El me miro divertido e intento besarme otra ves, pero ahora yo ya estaba preparada. Me aleje de un salto sacando a regañadientes mi mano de su pecho y lo mire a los ojos.

-Edward, que haces?- Le digo en un jadeo contenido que hace que se me ruboricen las mejillas. Miro a Edward y veo que no soy yo la unica que se ha exitado. Sus ojos brillan ed deseo e intensidad. Luego de unos segundo cambia la mirada a una de suplica y desesperación. Luego mira para todos lados y ve que una pareja de la otra punta de la mesa nos observa. Me pongo mas colorada.

-Acompañarme- Me dice en tono posesivo, y antes de que pueda contestar ya me estaba llevando a rastras a anda a saber a tu a donde.

**Hola! Espero que les guste! Jazz**


	8. Salvada por el toque de una puerta

Capitulo 8 - Vueltas Inevitables

POV BELLA

Edward estaba arrastrándome por un pasillo ignorando mi forcejeo por soltarme. Ya me imaginaba donde ivamos, y aunque me muera por hacerlo y seguir la corriente, no podía. Tenia que cumplir mi promesa que había ayudado con la prosperidad de mi corazón. Todavía sentía aquel vacío que Mike había ocasionado al hacerme la vida imposible pero había aprendido a ignorarlo y vivir a pesar de ello. Me reconfortaba con el sexo alocado y el alcohol pero el agujero nunca terminaba de desaparecer.

Edward se detuvo delante de una puerta blanca al final del pasillo. Esa habitación parecía más bien abandonada y supuse que la puerta estaría bajo llave, pero para mi sorpresa, cuando Edward la empujó, la puerta se abrió haciendo mucho ruido. Nos metió a ambos adentro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Se acercó a mi mirándome directo a los ojos. Esos grandes y deslumbrantes ojos verdes que hace apenas unos minutos reflejaban la desolación en persona ahora reflejaban el deseo y la urgencia. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acerco a el hasta que quedamos pegados. Si el no hubiese sido sido tan alto y si no lleváramos la ropa puesta nuestros sexos ya estarían unidos, y me vibró el estomago ante la expectativa.

Su mirada era tan profunda que con tan solo echarle un vistazo yo ya estaba perdida en ella, tanto, que me resultaba imposible sacarle los ojos de encima. Me grité con todas mis fuerzas que debía alejarlo pero era algo totalmente imposible. No solo me atraía su manera de ser, tan cálida y amable. Sus brazos me transmitían tanta seguridad y confianza. Sino también que todo en el me atraía. El era tan perfecto, tan lindo y extremadamente sexy que si en este momento me pidiera la vida yo no dudaría en entregársela.

Acercó su boca a la mía y tomo posesión de mis labios. Sabían tan bien como antes. Tenía un gusto a menta que me encantaba y me atrapaba. No podía alejarlo, la atracción que sentía hacía el me era imposible de ignorar.

A medida que el beso aumentaba el dolor en la parte inferior de mi vientre aumentaba también. Lo necesitaba dentro de mi, y lo necesitaba ahora. Intente recordarme porque debía parar, me estruje la cabeza por averiguarlo, pero no podía mientras mi cabeza estaba llena de su dulce aliento que me llenaba los pulmones.

Me estampó sobre la puerta y cerró el seguro, para que nadie molestara. Yo llevaba el vestido de flores, corto hasta un par de centímetros abajo de mis posaderas, que me había comprado siendo obligada por Alice unos días atrás.

Edward metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas haciendo que mi piel se estremezca, acariciando mis muslos de arriba a abajo.

OH, Edward- Gemí yo en un susurro entre sus labios. Yo ya estaba por explotar y ni siquiera habíamos empezado, verdaderamente este hombre hacía que me derrita en sus brazos.

Después de disfrutar de un rato mi boca bajó su cara a mi cuello y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. Y luego de ese cambio de posición posó su mano en mi coño y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre mis bragas. Yo jadeaba sin poder contenerme, no recordaba el lugar el momento, creo que ni mi propio nombre. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Edward. Y en lo que me estaba haciendo en este momento.

Pellizcó mi clítoris haciéndome gemir muy alto, me mordí el labio inferior para dejarlo con solo suspiros. Él ya estaba sacandome las bragas cuando de pronto...

-TOC-TOC-TOC- Casi me derrumbo ahí mismo al caer en la dura realidad y al ver donde estaba parada y mi estúpida promesa. Lo saco a Edward de un empujón y me acomodo lo mejor que puedo. Veo que Edward ya está listo a pesar de que se ve bastante desconcertado y por lo visto, al igual que yo, continuaba excitado y frustrado.

Abro la puerta lo más calmada posible y me encentro con el Dr. Clearwather. Me sorprendo y busco inmediatamente un excusa. A pesar de no ser demasiado buena en este tipo de cosas digo

-Estábamos discutiendo un asunto privado, ¿Hay alguna novedad?- Seth nos mira divertido, y no se decide si mirarme a mi o a Edward, y cuando al fin lo veo abrir la boca, Sam se o impide interrumpiendo lo que sea que él valla a decir.

-¡Ey! ¡Ahí están! Los he estado buscando, ¡Tengo muy buenas noticias! ¡La cirugía a terminado! ¡Emmett está vivo!- En cuanto dijo eso sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome y dándome un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Se lo devolví inmediatamente pero me sentía extraña. Había estado demasiado cerca. Y lo había disfrutado más que nunca. A pesar de que no hallamos hecho nada más que el me haya tocado, fue sensacional. Debía pensar, estar en claridad. Y eso no podía hacerlo estando tan cerca de Edward.

Pero luego recordé a su hermano. ¡El se había salvado! ¡Yo debería esta feliz¡ Pero, ¿Porqué? ¿Que es Emmett para mi? `Es el hermano de Edward´ Me dije a mi misma. Nos habíamos unido tanto estos escasos dos días, que yo ya lo tenía hasta más íntimo que un hermano. Tan equivocada estaba antes. ¿Como diablos voy a tomar como hermano a alguien con el que me quiero acostar cada ves que me abraza? Debo estar sola, ahora mismo. Sino se dará cuenta de que ando rara. Así que tomo aire y digo:

-Genial! ¡Emmett esta vivo! ¡Sano y Salvo! ¡Les daré la noticia a los demás!- Dije, pero en cuanto e di vuelta para marcharme Edward me tomó el brazo y me miro triste- ¿Que pasa Edward?- Le dije. Como odiaba verlo con esa cara! Es como si tuviéramos tal conexión que con solo mirarlo me transmitía toso lo que el sentía.

-No te vallas- Me suplico- Quédate conmigo- y con que ganas lo haría. Mirando esos ojos verdes brillantes a la espera de una respuesta, no quise más que abrazarlo y jurarle que jamás me iría. ¡Pero que diablos estás pensando! ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO! No puedes enamorarte de Edward Cullen, Bella Swan! y con ese pensamiento le dije dura e innegable.

-Los demás también querrán saber como está tu hermano Emmett- Le dije y si esperar alguna seña de reconocimiento, me fui.

Los padres de Edward ya habían llegado. Les habían avisado de la cirugía, extraño para mi, vinieron. Será que no tienen nada ás que hacer, supuse.

Sam nos había dicho que Emmett despertaría en un par de horas como mucho, y que se podría ir a casa el jueves a la mañana. Hoy ya era martes. Desde el viernes que no me baño y estoy con la misma ropa. Y aunque no me importara en absoluto en estos instantes decidí que podría usarlo como excusa más tarde, para escaparme de Edward.

Fui a ver a Alice y le pedí a Jasper que nos dejara solas, necesitaba halar con ella. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. con quien sea. pero necesitaba aliviarme. Era mucho peso para mi y no tenía ganas de aguantarlo.

-Alice- Le dije, y ella me miró preocupada- Necesito hablar contigo, tu solo escucha. luego me dirás tu opinión si quieres pero primero escucha por favor.-Le dije suplicante.

-Claro Bella, cuenta, que sucede?- Me dijo mi amiga, siempre dispuesta a lo que sea que yo le pida; por eso adoraba a Alice.

**Hola! Este lo subí rapidito vieron? :D Cualquier comentario constructivo lo considero un gran halago! Si leyeron no duden en darme su opinion ! (:**

**Nos leemos pronto! Jazz**


	9. Recibiendo Sermones

**Hola :( Muchos se abran dado cuenta que había abandonado la historia. Por muchas razones, muchísimas. Tantas y tan personales que no las voy a nombrar. Han pasado alrededor de 3 largos y duros meses y con una año nuevo comenzamos con esta historia, de nuevo (: Ojala la reciban gustosos. O sino nos leeremos en otro sitio (: **

Capitulo 9

Recibiendo sermones.

-Alice, no se que hacer. Ese hombre es un demonio. ¿Como me puede atraer tanto? ¿Porque tiene que ser tan sexy y excitante? y ensima de todo, bueno amble y buen mozo! Ya no puedo aguanta más!. sabes que me lo terminare follando de una vez por todas ¿No?-  
Hace rato había echado a Jasper y me había descargado completamente con Alice. Bueno, en realidad, no completamente. No le había dicho nada de mi irrompible promesa. No lo aceptaría; pelearíamos, discutiríamos y por nada. No tenía ganas de aguantarlo.

Alice me miraba divertida tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, pero podía ver a las claras que esta situación se le estaba haciendo muy divertida.  
-¿De que te ríes?¡No es gracioso!- Le dije ya enfadada.  
-Lo siento Bella, pero tu nunca te has impuesto a algo que realmente deseas. Es raro. ¿Cuál es el problema con follártelo?- Me dijo Alice intrigada.

-Es que...es que...- Prácticamente no sabía que decirle. No sabía si mentirle, o decirle la verdad de una vez por todas. No es que no confiase en ella, Alice lo era todo para mi. Siempre sería mi hermana a la que cuidar. Y sinceramente ya no valía la pena seguir dandole vueltas. Por la cara de Alice sabía perfectamente que le estaba ocultando algo. Y si le inventaba cualquier cosa se daría cuenta al instante que le mentía. Pero tenía miedo a ser juzgada, a que no me entienda. pero sin embargo me dejé llevar por esos adorables ojos y le conté.

Estaba entrando en mi departamento con el único sonido que mis altos tacones dejaban detrás de mi. Cerré mi puerta aún distraída y contrariada por la reciente reacción de Alice...

INICIO FLASH BACK

_-Deberías esperar que me sorprenda pero no es así. Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, no me esperaba menos. Si pides mi opinión verdaderamente me duele que no hayas confiado en mi los suficiente para contármelo en todo este tiempo. Pero bueno, supongo que te debo tu tiempo, que para que lo sepas y estés al tanto, ya ha llegado a su fin.- Me dijo seria, pero como siempre, luego no pudo faltar a su naturaleza y me regalo su sonrisa acostumbrada._

-Escucha- Me dijo poniéndose seria, y esperando en que le preste toda mi atención a ella- enamorarse no es nada comparado con lo que te pasó con ese bastado- Dijo los apelativos enojada pero calmada- Tu no eses así de idiota- A medida que sus palabras continuaban yo me sentía más y más confundida. ¿Como que no estaba enamorada?

- Creíste que estabas enamorada, quisiste creerlo- continuó ella muy segura de si misma- Ese hijo de puta ya llevaba bastante tiempo con su postura "Pobre de mí, soy toda una víctima, con un amor no correspondido y el corazón partido por la mala de Issabella Swan"- Dijo ahora ya alterada imitando una horrible voz.

- Tu no lo amas- Continuó, recuperando su voz natural- Nunca lo amaste. Solo estás lastimada por lo que te hizo, es normal.- Dijo ella después de respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarse de su reciente alteración, para luego hablar mucho más dulcemente- Escucha bella- Repitió mirándome a los ojos

- Antes eras una mujer fuerte y decidida. Este tipo se metió con tu orgullo y dignidad. Estuviste llorando por días en mi departamento. De hecho, estabas en tal estado, ¡que te tuviste que quedar hasta 6 meses! No es que me moleste que vengas y te quedes de hecho me fascina pero, ¡No en un estado de zombie! Lo recuerdas ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó, y lo único que pude hacer es asentir con la cabeza, ya que me sentía al borde de las lagrimas.__

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y yo estaba escuchando atenta cada palabra. No es que me gustara lo que pasó ni mucho menos, pero me pareció un poco mejor y más llevadero pensar que no me había enamorado, ni le había entregado mi frágil corazón a una persona como Mike. Además con esto Alice me decía que yo no tenía la culpa de nada y que esto era normal por lo que no pude evitar sentirme mucho mejor conmigo misma.

-Saber todo esto y haber pasado todo lo que has pasado, no tiene que hacer otra cosa que fortalecerte- Me dijo seria, por lo que yo no pude evitar mirar para abajo avergonzada. Alice tomó mi mentón delicadamente y me levantó el rostro para que la mirara.- Siempre recuerda: Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.- Me dijo y yo sin más la abracé. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Quería agradecerle cada una de sus palabras ya que me habían servido, y mucho. Adoraba a esta mujer con toda mi alma y nunca dejaría de agradecer de que se haya salvado. Prácticamente no me veo en un mundo sin una amiga como Alice.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK

Me dejé caer en la silla de mi comedor agotada. Me sentía sucia, excitada y hambrienta. Mala, muy mala combinación. Para colmo eso no era lo más preocupante. Todavía no sabía que diablos hacer con Edward, que me volvía loca con tan solo mirarlo. Para mi desventaja, Alice había dejado que decida yo. Dijo que ella no podía tomar esta decisión ya que no era cosa de ella. También dijo que no haga nada muy precipitado y que piense mucho antes de actuar. Y por último, dijo que no me deje llevar por un calentón, ya que así no solucionaría nada.

Pero lo que me daba gracia es que lo había dicho como si fuese muy fácil. ¡Fácil! ja ... puede ser todo menos fácil. Decidí darme una ducha fría para despejarme la cabeza y despejarme, tal vez eso ayude...

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me quité toda la ropa. Me coloqué mi bata blanca preferida y me dirigí al baño. Prendí la ducha con la manija de agua fría y luego de quitarme la bata y colgarla en el perchero de mi baño me metí a la ducha. En cuanto mi piel rosó el agua helada me aparté inmediatamente por instinto. Lo intente otra vez pero supe que iba a ser mala idea por lo que me decidí por cambiar a agua tibia. Haciendo algunas maniobras ya que las manijas para la temperatura del agua estaban al otro lado del agua y no quería mojarme cambié el agua helada a una tibia, pero en el proceso no pude contenerme y la puse bien caliente. El agua caliente siempre había sido mi debilidad.

Me senté en la ducha y cerré los ojos intentando relajarme. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Todo el asunto del hospital había sido bastante deprisa por lo que era temprano. Giré mi rostro nuevamente hacía el reloj y caí en la cuenta de que no me lo había quitado por lo que lo hice inmediatamente.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared intentando nuevamente tranquilizarme y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté fue por dos simples razones. El agua caliente del calefón se había agotado y ahora el agua helada chocaba contra mi piel haciendo que tenga escalofríos. La otra razón es porque mi estomago no deja de entonar una dulce melodía con sus gruñidos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por haberme quedado dormida y me levanté inmediatamente aún adormilada. Me dolían todos los huesos por la mala posición y me reprendí por idiota por haberme quedado dormida.

Apagué el agua y salí de la ducha. Me coloqué la bata y me puse otra toalla en el pelo para que se valla secando y me fui a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama matrimonial y miré a mi habitación. Esta cálidamente pintada de un celeste muy clarito que yo había escogido y yo había pintado cuando me mudé a este departamento. Recuerdo que quería ocupar mi mente lo máximo posible para no pensar en Mike. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho me hizo recordar que aún no lo había olvidado y que aún lo evitaba.

Mi armario esta en un pasillo y era exageradamente grande debido a la locura de mi mejor amiga. Al final de ese pasillo estaba mi baño personal. Amaba mi habitación, ya que era grande y espaciosa. Mi escritorio esta a la derecha de la cama y es ahí donde pongo mi computadora portátil. Enfrente de la cama está el plasma. A los costados de la cama hay mesitas de luz donde en la de la parte derecha estoy cargando mi I-POD.

Me levanté de mi cama suspirando. Me puse un short de jean que me llegaba hasta menos de la mitad del muslo con una remera roja con escote moderado. No era apretada, sino que se ajustaba a mis pechos a la perfección y luego se soltaba libremente. Lo que si era justo era el short, obviamente.

Como mi querida amiga me había hecho acostumbrar, no pude evitar ponerme unos zapatos de tacón rojo de al menos diez centímetros de alto. Los manejaba perfectamente ya que estaba acostumbrada por el continuo uso diario. Me peiné y me sequé el pelo ara luego con un broche me hice una colita bien alta. Me delineé los ojos y me puse un suave brillo en los labios. Sinceramente me sentía una diosa. No sabía porque me producía tanto pero sentía esa extraña sensación de querer impresionar a alguien. Ojala lo lograra.

Antes de volver al hospital debía ir al trabajo, ya que había desaparecido bastante tiempo sin avisar. En realidad mi padre ya estaba enterado pero igualmente tenía que ir a ver como iba funcionando la cosa. No quería que mi padre me culpara de irresponsable. Por lo que tomé mi bolso negro. Y me encaminé hacía la puerta. Cuando estaba a puto de abrirla escuché el sonido de un celular, mi celular.

Corrí hacía mi habitación, ya que de allí se escuchaba el sonido. Cuando lo cogí vi que era Alice.

-Hola enana- le dije naturalmente, casi sin darme cuenta.

-Bella! No me digas enana! Bua...da igual, no dejaras de hacerlo. Te llamaba para preguntarte si estaba todo bien. Dijiste que volvías al de un rato y ya a pasado bastante tiempo.-Al escucharla decir eso levanté mi muñeca para ver la hora y al ver que no tenía mi reloj me asusté mucho. Ese reloj era algo muy importante para mi, en realidad la persona que me lo había regalado era importante. Ya me estaba poniendo histérica y había comenzado a hiper-ventilar cuando recordé que me lo había quitado para bañarme. Corrí a por el ya olvidándome por completo de Alice- Bella? Estas ahí? Te estoy hablando Bella! Siempre me dejas colgada maldición!-

-No no no no no Alice estoy aquí, solo había olvidado colocarme el reloj y corrí a por el, que decías?- Alice entendía completamente porque estaba tan encariñada con el reloj y nunca me lo discutía.

-Que ya son las dos de la tarde y tu te has ido a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Ya comienzo a extrañarte- Me la imaginaba poniendo ese puchero que nunca le faltaba a una Alice que estaba pidiendo algo. Eso hizo reírme y Alice no lo dejó pasar- ¿De que te ríes?-

-De que te imagino en este momento poniendo ese puchero infaltable de ti Alice. Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo, me quedé dormida en la ducha. Si, no digas nada. Voy a darme una vuelta por el trabajo y voy para allá. Oye, ¿Que día es hoy?- Dije yo confundida.

-Miércoles, ¿porqué?- Dijo Alice respondiendo a mi pregunta-

-Uno de vez en cuando le agrada saber en que momento del mundo vive Alice- Dije yo en tono de burla. Podía imaginármela en este miso omento sacándome la lengua como la infantil que era.

-jajaja muy gracioso Bella!-Dijo ella en tono sarcástico- Tengo que dejarte, Jazz me espera- Jasper, siempre Jasper. Rodé los ojos.-No rodes los ojos Bella! Se que lo hiciste!- ¿Como podía conocerme tanto?

-Y tu no me saques la lengua!-Le dije yo en mi defensa para que luego las dos estalláramos en una sonora carcajada- De acuerdo Adios enana- Dije yo y antes de que pueda decirme algo más corté.

Metí mi celular en el bolso y esta ves cuando llegué a la puerta la abrí distraída. Lo que no me esperaba de ninguna manera era encontrarme a esa misma persona con la mano levantada a punto de tocar mi puerta. Bajó la mano en cuanto me vio y sonrió tímidamente.143

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Este hace mucho que lo tengo preparado. Hasta el trece los tengo hechos. Ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar en el 14 y en cuanto termine subiré el 10. Espero sus comentarios. **

**PD: Con Pasado Presente Futuro: (otra historia mía) no se cuando podré actualizar pero será en esta semana ya que no tengo capítulos adelantados de esa novela. )**

**Con Amor, Jazmín.**


	10. Confusiones

Capitulo 10 - Vueltas Inevitables

POV EDWARD

-No te vayas- Le supliqué- Quedate conmigo- Verdaderamente quería que se quedara conmigo. Entre nosotros sentía como se formaba un lazo cada ves más fuerte. Me sentía cómodo y seguro a su lado, cosa que necesitaba mucho últimamente. Cada cosa que ella decía o que hacía me parecía perfecto porque ella misma en persona me parecía perfecta. No sabía que estaba pasando conmigo pero no quería que se alejara y menos después del encontronazo que tuvimos hace un rato. Por un momento sentí que la convencía pero de sus hermosos ojos color chocolates no había más que indecisión y confusión.

Cuando creí que la había convencido pareció que un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella y su rostro se torno frío e inexpresivo. -Los demás también querrán saber como está tu hermano Emmett- Me dijo y sin esperar alguna seña de reconocimiento, se fue.

Me quedé ahí parado, mirándola marcharse por el pasillo como un bobo. No fue hasta que desapareció doblando en una esquina cuando reaccioné. Me giré y pude ver a Seth mirándome con lastima. Lo interrogué con la mirada y el solo dijo.- lo siento, no sabía que estaban en un momento...especial...pensé que querrías ser el primero en enterarte lo de tu hermano. No quería interrumpir.-

-Seth todo está bien, tu no tienes la culpa.- Aunque lo odiara de cierta forma no podía echarle la culpa de mis pesares. Me despedí con la mano de los doctores y me fui a la habitación de mi hermano. Llegué a la habitación y sin tocar la puerta entré. Mi hermano seguía inconsciente.

Esto estaba mal. No sabía que me pasaba pero al ver a Emmett tan quieto no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerme muy nervioso. Emmett no se estaba quieto ni dos segundos. Sabía que estaba siendo ilógico ya que se suponía que debía estar quieto pero no podía verlo así. Era como revivir cada una de mis pesadillas al ver a Emmett todo vestido de blanco en una camilla completamente inmóvil. Lo único que le faltaba era que esté en una tumba en ves de una camilla... ¡Edward! ¿Que me pasa? ¿por que pienso semejante cosa? ¡Emmett esta bien! ¡Deja de pensar en estupideces!

Todo el asunto con Bella no me ayudaba en absoluto. Todavía tenía el pene medio parado y la reacción de Bella me tenía más que confundido. Pero lo que más me confundía era lo que sentía. ¿¡Que demonios sentía!? No tenía ni idea y eso me asustaba. Para ser sincero nunca en mi vida me había enamorado. No sabía lo que era. Ni la más remota idea... ¿que era? ¿Mariposas en el estomago? Por que yo me sentía punto de vomitar de lo mucho que me dolía el estomago. Dios Mío...por que estoy pensando esto! Mejor que haga algo o empezaré a volverme loco...

Sin poder evitarlo me incliné hacía Emmett y al tener su cara en frente de la mía le susurré: "¿Emmett, estás despierto? vamos por favor despierta. Te extraño hermano. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo y ¿es esta mi recibida? Por favor que si no despiertas me volveré loco" Recé para que en ese milagroso momento el despertara, o que apenas moviera su mano. Esperé y esperé hasta que me aburrí.

Me separé de Emmett y fui a una esquina de la habitación en busca de mi mochila. Me pondría a leer algo hasta que alguien apareciera.  
Tomé el libro y me fui a sentar a una silla. Luego de intentar con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en la maldita oración desistí ya que ni Bella ni yo mismo y mis estúpidas reacciones salieron de mi mente. Emmett aparecía de vez en cuando también.

Dejé el libro en la mochila y salí de la habitación, que por cierto, más blanca no era por que no podía. Te sentías como un intruso ahí adentro, ya que no eres del color blanco. Parecía la habitación de un ángel. Me dirigí a la cafetería y vi que no había nadie allí, por lo que decidí en ir a la habitación de Alice. En el camino me cruce a Jasper.

-Jazz, ¿Que haces aquí?-Jasper y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos en este tiempo. Cuando no estaba con Bella estaba con el. Y el estaba conmigo cuando no estaba con Alice. Y eso sucedía cuando estas dos se juntaban

-Bella me ha robado a Alice, estoy vagabundeando por el hospital intentando hacer tiempo.- Dijo con mala cara como si de verdad Bella le hubiera robado a Alice. Me reí internamente.  
-¿Robado?- Inquirí confuso. ¿Para qué necesitaba Bella a Alice justo en ese momento?.  
-si, no se. Entró como hace 20 minutos bastante alterada diciendo que necesitaba hablar con ella y que tenía que dejarlas solas.

¿Alterada? ¿Porque Bella estaría alterada? ¿Por nuestro encuentro? ¿Por mi? Jasper me sacó de mis cavilaciones con un tono bastante preocupado.  
-Edward ¿estas bien? Te ves algo confuso.- Le ice una seña de que no pasaba nada y el me sonrió en respuesta- Voy a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme. Parece que estas dos tienen para rato. Edward ¿Le avisas a Alice que me fui por favor?-

-Claro, ve tranquilo.-Dicho eso me sonrió y luego de palmearme el hombro se fue. Seguí un poco más hasta toparme con la habitación de Alice. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuché una parte de su charla...

Escucha- Oí que le decía Alice- enamorarse no es nada comparado con lo que te pasa con ese bastardo- ¿que? ¿Están hablando de mí? ¿Bastardo? ¿Que he hecho ahora? ¿Por eso está alterada?-No eres así de idiota-Cada palabra era como una puñalada en mi corazón. ¿Ella creía que para enamorarse de mi había que ser idiota?- Crees estar enamorada, quieres creerlo- ¿Porque abría de quererlo pensando lo que pensaba Alice de mi? Me alejé de la puerta y me apoyé en la pared. A esa distancia no podía oír nada. Pateé la pared unas cuantas veces y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme. Me dije que si lo próximo que decían era algo bueno me tranquilizaría. Me apoyé a la pared y continuó con lo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso- Tu NO lo AMAS- Esas cuatro palabras se quedaron pegadas en mi ahora desbocado corazón haciendo que todo tipo de sentimiento de esperanza se desvaneciese. No pude escuchar nada más ya que esas palabras aún sonaban como un eco para mí. Que ella...que ella no...¿No me ama? Yo sabía que era así ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de amarla siquiera pero saberlo así, de esa forma, no hacía más que hacerme querer esconder este sentimiento para siempre.

Me fui de ahí tan rápido como pude sin siquiera saber adonde iba. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Que debía pensar? ¿Que debía sentir? ¿Que debía mostrar que sentía? Ya todo estaba bastante confuso sin siquiera escuchar esta estúpida conversación, ¿Porqué la tuve que haber escuchado? Idiota! Me decidí por ir a la habitación de mi hermano a esperar que despierte y de paso aclararme un poco la mente estaba por volverme loco, y esta ves en el sentido literal.

Miré desesperado el reloj y vi que eran las 9:30 de la mañana recién. Si alguien me viera en este momento no dudaría en llevarme a psiquiatría. Estaba tan ensimismado en mi propia locura que no pude ser consciente de nada más. Solo podía pensar en Bella Bella y solamente Bella! Dios! No estaba acostumbrado a esto!

Las carcajadas de alguien muy conocido me saco por completo de mi ensimismamiento.

-jajajaja si no te conociera bien pensaría que estás así por mi pero se que no así que no me mientas- Fue increíble, asombroso, muy emocionante. En realidad no hay sensación alguna para explicar como me sentí en ese momento. Verlo ahí ya sentado y mirándome con la sonrisa burlona que tanto extrañaba fue realmente alucinante. No pude más que sonreír como un tonto ¡Dios, como lo extrañaba! Parecía que mis deseos de hace un rato se habían vuelto realidad cuando pedí verlo sonreirá de esa manera de vuelta. Tantas sensaciones transporto mi alma en ese momento que quedé embobado.

Me acerqué a saltos a el mientras el reía divertido ¡Pero si había estado al borde de la muerte maldición! Como podía reirse así? Me abrió sus brazon como invitandome a entrar en ellos y yo no me hize rogar ya que lo abracé muy fuerte tanto que el tuvo que replicar.

-edward edward me duele...edward me operaron...creo...-En el primer Edward yo ya estaba a más de un metro de distancia de el. Pero había que ser idiota! ¡Obvio qe le dolía y yo me mandaba así! Lo miré preocupado y su sonrisa tocida me tranquilizó notablemente pero mi semblante se puso serio de repente. Emmett borró la sonrisa un momento.

- ¿Que sucede?- Me dijo con intriga-

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más en tu vida Emmett. Te juro que si lo vuelves a hacer y sobrevives terminaré el trabajo yo mismo.-Le dije completamente enojado.

-Tienes razón Edward, lo siento. Fue una estupidez y no volveré a hacerlo, pero es que verl ...Ella...con Riley fue fue...- Dijo mi hermano, y por una vez en mi vida lo vi nervioso e indeciso.

-Tranquilo, te comprendo. Tu solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.- Le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Claro, te lo prometo- Me dijo serio.

Fui hacía el y lo abracé. Nos quedamos así hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Fui hacía ella y la abrí. Era Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, ¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunté confuso. El siempre estaba con Alice.

-Alice debía cambiarse y me he venido a dar una vuelta- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ah claro, ven. Este es Emmett- Pasamos un momento ameno y cómodo los tres hablando de trivialidades por alrededor de media hora.

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. Para que se hagan una idea de los sentimientos de Edward acá hay un Pov de el. **

**Nos vemos el próximo jueves. Y no… no termine el capitulo 14 aún pero ya lo voy a terminar. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. Jazmín**


	11. Conociendo a Jacob Black

Vueltas inevitables Capitulo 11 Conociendo A Jacob Black

POV BELLA

Jacob me esperaba del otro lado de la puerta con esa sonrisa que ya era parte de el. Le sonreí casi al segundo por inercia y esperé encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar pero nada salía de mi boca. Por suerte el me sacó del apuro y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro me dijo.

-Hola! Lamento aparecerme tan de pronto por aquí, es que bueno, no tenía tu número por lo que no podía llamarte ni nada. Solo tenía tu dirección- Me sonrió aún más- Que dices? Ahora tienes tiempo para tomar un café y hablar de nuestros pasados?- Movió sugestiva mente las cejas haciéndome intrigar que era lo que lo había hecho huir más o menos de su hogar para cambiarse de continente.

-mmm...si claro, supongo que no hay apuro. Pasa Jake- La sonrisa de Jacob se esnanchó y pasó por donde le indicaba.

Lo hice pasar a la mesa del comedor donde suelo comer y le indique que se sentara. El a todo respondía con una agradable sonrisa y yo no hacía más que responderla.

-¿Que quieres tomar Jake?- le pregunté en tono casual.

- ¿Tienes una cerveza?-  
-Claro, ahora la traigo- Fui por una para el y agua para mi. Tenía un serio problema con el alcohol y no quería emborracharme ahora.

Con Jacob todo parecía un camino pintado de rosa sin ningún problema. La pasábamos extremadamente bien juntos. Finalmente le pregunté por esa razón por la que no estaba en su país natal con el resto de su familia.

Hace varios años en su familia había comenzado una nueva tradición. Todos estudiaban la misma carrera: Medicina. Jacob fue obligado a estudiar a pesar de que el no quería hacerlo. A mitad de un año de insoportable estudio se reveló contra su padre y para no soportar las continuas peleas matutinas que de seguro se producirían se fue. No estaba muy seguro de a donde quería ir pero cuando recordó que Leah, su prima, había venido a Londres a estudiar Administración de empresas, decidió venir a pasar a visitarla y si podía, decidirse por su futuro. Y así fue como se encontró conmigo e intento filtrar. Una historia interesante, aunque el me persuadió lo suficiente como para sonsacarme parte de mi pasado. Le conté sombre Edward y al pensar en el encontré repentinamente la solución.

-No tienes que estar con el si no quieres Bella.- Me dijo serio.

-Ese es el problema Jake, si quiero. Me agrada. No digo que ya lo ame, pero me gusta pasar tiempo con el. Pero el tiempo y la vida me han enseñado que las relaciones amorosas no existen. No quiero soportar el dolor que ya tuve que soportar y que hoy en día tengoque afrontar aún. No quiero repetir... supongo que sería algo así como que aprendí de mis propios errores.- Le dije intentando tanto explicarle a el como a mi misma que es lo que quería o no para mi vida.

-Entiendo Bella. Tal vez solo necesites tiempo. Tienes toda una vida para pensarlo aunque no tardes mucho por que cuando mires para atrás no veras más que una patética y aburrida vida, la cual no disfrutaste ni el más mínimo segundo por un maldito cabrón. Asimila-lo. Piénsalo. Y déjalo. Lo que te hizo ya está hecho, no lo puedes cambiar. Las personas cambian Bella, el pasado no. Levanta la barbilla y afronta lo que venga. Pero escucha, no te apresures, que no todos los chavales que andan por ahí son unos santos. Si aún no te sientes lista evita-lo. Y cuando te sientas preparada para entablar una relación puedes llamarlo. Si no te esperó es por que ese chico no valía la pena.- Es raro que de un día para otro todas las personas aparezcan y te armen semejante discurso. Igualmente este por lo menos me dio la solución que tanto necesitaba. Confiaría en Jacob y lo evitaría hasta que me sienta segura de lo que soy y de lo que quiero tener en mi vida. No podía ser tan complicado evitar a una persona.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta por la compañía de mi padre para arreglar algunos archivos pendientes. No estuvimos más de media hora ya que odiaba con todo mi ser este edifico por lo que no me iba a quedar más del tiempo necesario. Jacob me ofreció ir a un restaurante a comer y a pesar de que le insistí en que cogiéramos algo para el camino no me hizo caso. Nos dirigimos a un restaurante chino en mi auto. Jacob me dijo que nunca había probado comida china y sin más le pedí que nos dirigiésemos a ese restaurante. Siempre me había gustado la comida de ese país.

Pasamos un lindo almuerzo entre risas y anécdotas y recordé que hace tiempo que no me divertía así. Alice había intentado sacarme de mi agujero y de hecho, aún lo hacía pero supongo que soy demasiado terca como para querer escuchar. En estos años me había vuelto un ser muy solitario y egoísta, y odiaba sentirme así! Yo no era así antes! Había tantas cosas que había dejado de hacer para ser lo que soy ahora. Ya no cantaba ni tocaba el piano. Ya no volvía loca a Alice con mi guitarra eléctrica. Ya no me subía al escenario con ese aire de joven apasionada buscando diversión. Ya no estaba rodeada de vida. Antes hacía todo eso y más. Ya no recuerdo ni donde esta mi guitarra de hace tanto que no la vea. La pasaba tan bien en ese entonces... pero luego apareció Mike y yo me desvivía por hacerlo feliz. Ni siquiera recuerdo que era lo que me gustaba de el. Tal vez su melodiosa risa o la forma en la que era un caballero al principio. O cuando era dulce y me dedicaba todo el tiempo del mundo o cuando tan solo no dejábamos de mirarnos. Esos ojos azules que me cautivaban...

- ¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?- Jacob me sacó de mi continúa nube de recuerdos. Esta vez no me enojado con Mike, sino que estaba llena de nostalgia. Como desearía que Mike no haya cambiado y haya seguido siendo mi hombre perfecto...

-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- Le sonreí para corroborar lo que dije pero el me seguía mirando con tristeza. Lentamente acercó su mano a mi rostro y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me secó una lagrima. Lo miré con disculpa. Siempre algo malo me pasaba cuando estaba pasando un buen rato. Lagrimas traicioneras...-Yo... lo siento Jake...solo me quedé pensando en algo.-Le dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Me sentía culpable por no confiar en el y decirle mi pasad. El me lo había dicho todo sobre el. Sin embargo me persuadí lo suficiente y me convencí que luego se lo diría.

En ese momento llego una mujer vestida con el típico atuendo de la gente de china a tomarnos el pedido. A pesar de intentarlo no puede hacer la nostalgia por el resto de la tarde. Jake lo dejaba pasar ya que sabía que necesitaba mi espacio.

-Jake, creo que debo volver al hospital. Alice se enojará mucho conmigo.- Le dije en tono lastimoso para dejarle ne claro que no quería dejarlo. Ahora nos encontrábamos caminando por el parque uno al lado del otro en un silencio tranquilo. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Alice definitivamente me mataría a pesar de que nos hayamos mandado varios mensajes sabía que estaba esperando a que llegue para que la bomba explote.

-Claro, te molesta si voy contigo? Es que Leah salió con unas amigas y me ha dejado plantado. No tengo idea ni de adonde ir.- Me dijo regalándome otra de sus agradables sonrisas.

Sería genial.- Le dije respondiendo le la sonrisa con ganas. Me agradaba muchisimo Jacob pero igualmente me acordaba de mi condición: Nada de acostarse con el. Además se que el me ayudará a evita a Edward. No debía caer en la tentación como casi estaba por hacerlo antes de que digan que su hermano estaba sano y salvo.

Fuimos caminando lentamente hacía mi auto hablando de trivialidades sin sentido. Eso era lo mejor de Jacob, nunca pasabas momentos incómodos. Siempre tenía algo que decir cuando nadie hablaba y conocía la manera perfecta de dejar a un lado la incomodidad para pasar un buen rato. Dudo mucho que a alguien no le agrade.

Nos compramos un helado en el camino y cuando llegamos a aparcamiento del hospital ya nos lo habíamos acabado. Yo estaba riendome muy fuerte de un chiste de los miles que ya me había contado Jacob cuando se puso serio de repente. No lo entendí hasta que vi como me miraba Edward a mi y a Jacob. Parecía como si quisiera asesinarnos. Temblé levemente al sentir su furia sobre mi. Se giró para verme y se cruzó de brazos. Luego de un instantes descubrí que más que furia había dolor en su rostro. Y sin saber siquiera la razón me sentí extremadamente mal. Eso me confundía. ¿Porque me sentía mal si el se sentía mal? incomprensible, pero lo dejé pasar. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente a el. Yo dudaba entre cada paso que daba. Jacob me tomó la mano para que vaya más rápido. Ahí Edward estalló y luego de un gruñido más que audible desapareció por el pasillo contiguo. Lo miré desesperada. Tenía unas enormes ganas de seguirlo y explicarle que todo estaba mal. Que con Jacob no era nadie que no se preocupaba. No sabía porque lo sabía pero sabía que su incomodidad se debía a Jake. Podía sentirlo. Y eso también me asustaba. Sentí un apretón en mi mano. Me giré y vi a Jacob intentando darme ánimos.

-Vamos, deben estar esperándonos.-Le dije con tristeza.

...

Día de actualización ¿no es cierto? ¡Al fin terminé el capitulo 14! Lo malo es que ahora debo empezar de cero con el capitulo 15 jajaja si soy insoportable.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Me parece que este me había quedado medio corto no se que opinan.

Con muchisima alegria me di cuenta que una persona más a agregado esta historia y a mi a su lista de favoritos. Muchas Gracias! (:

Les voy a dejar un adelanto del próximo capitulo a ver si me regalan un review. Si lo hacen en el proximo les dejo adelanto tambien! Jajaaj :p

Capitulo 12 Adelanto.

…..No me di cuenta que Jacob había desaparecido hasta el momento que vi a Bella en un rincón con lagrimas en las mejillas mientras miraba a la nada.

Sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse de dolor y me dio tanta pena que hasta yo mismo lo sentí.  
Me acerqué con cautela de manera silenciosa viendo las lagrimas correr cada ves más rápido a través de sus pómulos. Me senté a su lado y ella me miró sorprendida. Levanté despacio la mano y le sequé con la mano una de sus lagrimas.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunté y me sorprendí al percatarme que tenía la voz rota.-¿Que sucede Bella?- Pregunte ya con desesperación ya que la mano no me alcanzaba para borrar todas las lagrimas que caían una atrás de otra…

**Les voy a advertir que el capitulo 12 me hizo sentir mal, sobre todo a lo último. Ya me van a entender. Hasta la semana próxima! Jazmin.**


	12. Me estoy enamorando de Ti

Cap 12: Vueltas Inevitables

POV EDWARD

Ella no llegaba y yo estaba cada vez más desesperado. Daba vueltas como un loco alrededor del hospital como un maldito desquiciado. Alice no me quería decir donde maldita sea estaba y a cada segundo que pasaba no podía dejar de preguntarme que estaba haciendo y con quien. Alice me miraba de una manera extraña. Ahora no, ahora estaba solo, pero cuando estábamos todos en la habitación de Emmett y yo no dejaba de dar vueltas ella me miraba no se... ¿especulativa? Y eso me estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Que demonios estaba tramando? Todavía tenía la maldita conversación de esas dos en mi cabeza y no quería más que morirme. ¿Porque demonios me sentía así? Ah cierto. Me había enamorado.

Si, había llegado a esa conclusión. De hecho, no fui yo. Luego de estar un rato con Emmett y Jasper hablando de cosas sin importancia les había plantado mi problema. Emmett me miraba preocupado y un poco triste. Jasper parecía feliz. Cuando les conté sobre la conversación que escuché a hurtadillas a Emmett parecía como si le había llegado un deja bu pero lo dejó pasar. En cambio Jasper también me miraba de la misma manera que Alice. Especulativo. Luego me planteó lo que pensaba. El decía que podía ser que haya escuchado mal.

De hecho ni siquiera habían dicho mi nombre pero eso no importaba. El decía que debía hablarlo con Bella pero sinceramente eso me asustaba un poquito. Así que ahora me encontraba en el mismo pasillos que desde hace una hora. Yendo de un lado para otro sin decidirme por nada. ¿Se lo diría? ¿No se lo diría? ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Demonios, ¿como me pude enamorar tan rápido?

Sentí como se abrían las puertas de el hospital y como dos personas estallaban en una estruendosa carcajada. Giré mi rostro hacia esa dirección y lo que vi no me pudo haber partido más el alma. Bella y un chico muy alto iban muy juntos riéndose de lo que sea que el había dicho. Me agarraron semejantes celos que lo único que quería era saltar encima de ellos dos y separarlos inmediatamente. No entendía como ella podía hacerme esto. Habíamos estado tanto tiempo uno dentro de el corazón del otro que no me había detenido a pensar que quizá esto no significaba lo mismo para mi que para ella. Pero eso no significaba que mi enojo disminuyera. A medido que los segundos pasaban y a medida que se iba acercando más y más me enfurecía más. Ese aura de felicidad que ella mostraba me contagiaba hasta a mi en momentos como estos, y me sentí verdaderamente mal por ello. Ella debería estar feliz, pero conmigo. No con ese perro insignificante que por lo visto era extranjero. Ella merecía toda la felicidad que yo le podía proponer y estaba seguro que esa era mucha.

El niño bonito me vio primero. Parece que mi enfado de estaba reflejando en mi rostro. Me sorprendió, ya que yo era de esas personas de no mostrar mucho cuando no quería; pero se ve que lo que en realidad quería era que ese estúpido chucho se asustara y dejara a mi Bella en paz. Odiaba ver a alguien haciéndola sonreír, aunque amara esa sonrisa. Yo quería ser esa persona que estuviese siempre para ella, y ese idiota mal nacido me la estaba robando. Estaba por abalanzarme sobre el cuando ella me miró. Noté un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. Me di cuenta por como le vibraba la mano.

Vi culpa y tristeza en su rostro y sentí que mi furia se aplacaba al sentir que ella estaba arrepentida. Pero luego estalle al ver como el le tomaba la mano. No pude tolerarlo más y gruñí con fuerza. Bella me miró con desesperación pero no le di importancia. Me di vuelta y sin mirar atrás caminé sin rumbo. Escuché las carcajadas de mi familia y amigos por lo que me dirigí hacia allí. Un poco de distracción me vendría bien. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y casi nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia y agradecí internamente ello. Sabía que no tenía el mejor aspecto por lo que prefería pasar desapercibido. Emmett me vio y Jasper también. Me miraron preocupados y aliviados. No lo comprendí pero como todo lo que últimamente me estaba pasando, lo dejé pasar.

Todos siguieron diciendo chorradas hasta que llegaron Bella y Jacob. Miré hacia otro lado con desdén pero no sin antes ver que ya no tenían las manos entrelazadas. Eso me alegró un poco, pero seguía dolido.

Dolido por que ella o me quisiese. Dolido porque no quisiese amarme. Dolido por que me odiara. Miré hacía la pared por mirar hacía algún lado intentando imaginar que todo fuese distinto. Imaginando que yo pudiera tener el amor de Bella.

Sentía la mirada de Bella sobre mí y eso me ponía muy nervioso. Sin poder aguantarlo más me giré para verla. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos. Quise morirme. En ese instante ella forzó una leve sonrisa en mi dirección y disculpándose se marchó al baño. No sabía que hacer y me sentía la peor persona del mundo. No sabía que había estado pensando actuando de esa manera.

¿Es que tan idiota podía llegar a ser?  
Salí con determinación del cuarto, sin siquiera molestarme en las malditas miradas inquisitivas que me dirigían. Me tenían extremadamente harto con esa mirada. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa alentadora, como si quisiera incitarme a que cruzase esa puesta. Jasper igual. Decir que no entendía nada era quedarse muy corto. Me fui ignorando al resto de las miradas y salí en busca de Bella.

No me di cuenta que Jacob había desaparecido hasta el momento que vi a Bella en un rincón con lagrimas en las mejillas mientras miraba a la nada.

Sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse de dolor y me dio tanta pena que hasta yo mismo lo sentí.  
Me acerqué con cautela de manera silenciosa viendo las lagrimas correr cada ves más rápido a través de sus pómulos. Me senté a su lado y ella me miró sorprendida. Levanté despacio la mano y le sequé con la mano una de sus lagrimas.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunté y me sorprendí al percatarme que tenía la voz rota.-¿Que sucede Bella?- Pregunte ya con desesperación ya que la mano no me alcanzaba para borrar todas las lagrimas que caían una atrás de otra.

-Solo estoy asustada Edward. Estoy asustada.- Y así lucía. Lucía aterrada y muy triste. Me sentía morir al verla así y sin poder evitarlo más me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con fuerza.  
Ella me respondió pero no con la intensidad que pretendía. Estaba débil y se notaba que la estaba pasando verdaderamente mal.  
Estuvimos un rato ahí, acostados, hasta que sentí como dejaba de convulsionarse. La separé un poco de mi e hice que me mirara. Ella aún estaba triste pero la noté más consolada y calmada. La miré a los ojos intentando descifrar eso hermosos ojos. Busqué pero no encontré si quiera un indicio de porque ella se encontraba así de mal.

-Dime que sucede Bella, por favor. Si sigues así moriré por verte en este estado. No me hagas sufrir así. No sabes lo que me hace verte así.- Le dije en un tono lastimoso y como súplica. Ella me miró sorprendida y una más y por lo que me pareció última lagrima cayó des preocupadamente por sus sonrosados cachetes. Me acerqué hacía allí y con un beso suave borré esa lagrima con la mayor ternura de la que fui capaz.

Ella me sonrió y me miro a los ojos de manera dulce y en lo que pareciera cámara lenta se acercó a mi con la vista fija en mis labios. Yo miré a los de ella y en cuestión de segundos sentí una descarga eléctrica proveniente de la unión de nuestros labios. El beso fue corto y suave. Tierno y lleno de amor. Me embargó por un instante y me quedé sorprendido mirándola embobado. Ella primero me sonrió feliz, para luego cambiar su expresión triste y preocupada.

- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?- Me dijo triste. Asentí preocupado y ansioso por que me responda y así hacer lo que sea por que su tristeza se acabe.- Me estoy enamorando de ti.

**Gracias a todos por leer! (: Espero que les guste el cap. Recuerden que solo lo subo por y para ustedes (: Me adelante por que mañana me voy de vacaciones una semana por lo que no quería hacerlos esperar… si es que alguien lee. **

**Tengan una linda semana! Hasta el próximo jueves! Jazmín.**


	13. Declaraciones malinterpretadas

**Capitulo 13 - Vueltas Inevitables**

**POV EDWARD **

Sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de pura emoción. ¡Se estaba enamorando de mi! Hubiese saltado de alegría, me hubiese puesto a bailar ahí mismo, hubiese hecho el ridículo o lo que sea pero no podía siquiera sentirme feliz al ver la tristeza que embargaba su rostro al decir eso. Al caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba no me pude sentir mejor que la mierda. Ella no quería enamorarse de mi. La había escuchado a ella diciéndoselo a Alice. Ella no quería estar conmigo. Sentí como me enterraba en un fosa sin salida y como poco a poco me iban tirando palazos de tierra para hundirme más y más. Ella vio mi expresión y su tristeza se multiplicó.

-Lo siento, no quería perturbarte o incomodarte. Es que ya no lo aguanto más. Estoy harta de fingir y fingir. Estuve tan pendiente en lo que yo misma sentía que no me detuve a pensar ni siquiera en lo que vos sentías. De veras que lo lamento, debería haberme quedado callada.- Dijo con rapidez mientras se separaba de mi y se alejaba cada ves más con cada palabra que decía.

-¿De que hablas Bella? No estoy incomodo. Solo es que estoy...triste. ¿Tan malo puede ser enamorarse de mi?- Dije con la voz triste aunque la noté algo trastornada.

-Para mi es malo, Edward. Yo no me puedo enamorar. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- ¿de que demonios estaba hablando?

-¡Es imposible que lo entienda! No puedo hacerlo! No se que puedo llegar a tener que que te cause tanto dolor enamorarte de mi!- ¡Ironía! ¡Esta era la peor de las ironías! Hace tan solo unos minutos había deseado con todo su ama que el amor que le profesaba a Bella sea correspondido, y ahora que sus deseos se habían cumplido no podía desear otra cosa que morir antes que seguir soportando aquel tormentoso dolor que le causaba su rechazo.

-No Edward, no es eso...- Bella dejó de hablar de golpe y dirigió su mirada por detrás de el. El frunció el ceño y giró el rostro. Era Tanya, con Alice pisandole los talones.

-Tanta ven acá, oh vamos bruja arpía ¡No ves que necesitan estar solos un momento!- Vio asombrado como de enojada estaba Alice mientras intentaba arrastrarla `delicadamente´ lejos de ellos. Conocía muy bien la situación, mejor dicho, conocía muy bien a Tanya. La miró con odio.Y ahí comenzó a actuar. Le sonrió como si fuesen mejores amigos para luego mirar a Bella con lastima. Por el amor de los Dioses, ¡Ahora entendía por que todos los directores la reclamaban para hacer películas con ella!.

-Lo siento- Dijo en un tono al que reconocí como completamente falso. Se arrancó a Alice de un tirón y la empujó `discretamente´. -No quería interrumpir. ¿Los molesto?- Dijo con su carita de perro desolado. ¡La detestaba cuando hacía eso! Iba a responder de la forma más osca posible cuando Bella dijo en tono bajito.

-No Tanya, de todos modos yo debería irme con el resto ahora por lo que podrás hablar con Edward en paz sin mi presencia- No era un tono amable, pero no era ni hosco, desagradable ni mucho menos falso; como Tanya. Bella se levantó y antes que pueda tomarla para impedírselo se fue llevándose a Alice del brazo en el camino. La miro marcharse con impotencia. Cuando desapareció de su vista miró a Tanya con un odio tremendo. Se las pagaría.

**POV BELLA**

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Sentí morir al tiempo que veía como reaccionaba. ¿Como podía ser posible que teniendo ya la edad que tenía, habiéndome prometido lo que me había prometido y por último sufrir lo que había sufrido y al final todo para nada? ¿Como podía ser que no haya aprendido la lección?

Alice me siguió a regañadientes y nos marchamos para dejar a Edward solo con su hermana. La simple mención de Tanya me ponía los pelos de punta. No sabía porque pero pensar en ella me traía un mal presentimiento. Le di vueltas hasta que me aburrí por lo que me giré para mirar a Alice, que estaba sorprendente mente callada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada furiosa.

-¿Que sucede Al?-

- No puedo creer que te dejes pisotear así Bella! ¡estaban a punto de declararse cuando esa maldita perra aparece y tu te vas corriendo usándolo como escusa!

-¿De que hablas Alice? ¿Declararnos?-Solté una carcajada sarcástica- ¿es que no viste la cara que puso?

Además, ¿Que suponías que le diga a Tanya- Sentí un escalofrío al pronunciar el nombre- cuando apareció?

- Alice ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios, seguro que ya no sabía ni de que estaban hablando.

-¡La que no entiende nada eres tu! ¿pero sabes? ¡Ya me harté de hacerlo todo por ti! ¡Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma! ¡Vete al maldito demonio Bella!- Chilló enojada y se fue muy cabreada.

Nunca en mi vida la había visto tan enojada. De hecho si, pero eso fue hace mucho.

-¿Bella?- Me di vuelta al escuchar la voz de Edward. - ¿Que le pasa a Alice? La escuche gritar y maldecir.- En ese momento reparó e Tanya, que venía detrás de el.

-emm bueno, discutimos. No e preocupes, estará bien. Esto..¿Edward?

-¿si?-

-Podrían venir Tanya y tu a la habitación de Emmett un minuto por favor?- No sabía si era el momento adecuado pero ya no se podía seguir quedando callada. Ya se imaginaba la bronca que le echaría Edward al darse cuenta que ella lo sabía y no se lo había dicho. Prefería decirselo ahora a tener que decirselo más tarde.

-claro, pero sucede algo?

- Si sucede, tuvo ganas de decirle.

-No te preocupes, solo necesito decirles algo. Esto... sabes donde están tus padres?-

-Creo que estaban en la cafetería, Tanya, ¿Puedes ir a buscarlos y decirles que vayan a la habitación de Emmett?- Le preguntó Edward con un tono medio hostil de vos.

-No me jodas Edward, ¿Porque no vas tu? - Le dijo ella de mala manera. . . no sabía que se llevaran tan mal.

-Sabes que a mi no me harán caso Tanya, ve a buscarlos y terminemos con esto de una vez- Dijo en un tono que dejaba muy bien en claro que estaba hasta las narices de su hermana. Lo miré sin entender. El me sonrió (más o menos). Y le dio un leve empujón a Tanya. - Vamos Tanya.

Tanya refunfuñó pero se fue de una ves. Yo miré a Edward.

-¿Sucede algo Bella? Está todo bien ¿no?- Preguntó Edward preocupado. Ojalá estuviera preocupado por mi. El simple hecho de pensarlo hizo que sintiera como se le revolviera el estomago. No podía seguir con esto. Edward no era para ella, nadie era para ella. Tenía que aprender a aceptarlo.

-Vamos, tengo algo que decirles a ti y tu familia, luego me iré- Esa era la mejor solución, debía irse de una ves.

-¿irte?- Preguntó Edward confundido.

-Vamos. - Y lo guió hacía la habitación del hospital en el que se alojaba Emmett. Jasper estaba en una silla al lado de Emmett y Alice estaba acurrucada en su pecho. La miró con disculpa en cuanto ella la miró. Ella la miró mal pero en cuanto vio que Edward iba detrás de ellos sonrió con ganas. Esta mujer estaba completamente loca. Antes de decirle a Jasper que se fuera llegaron Tanya con sus padres. La miraron extrañados para luego mirar a Edward enojados.

-¿Que es esto Edward? - Preguntó el padre de manera hosca.

-Esto... tengo que hablar con ustedes. Jasper ¿podrías retirarte un minuto?- Jasper se levantó de inmediato y en cuanto Alice lo siguió ella la detuvo.- Alice, tu no.

Alice la miró extrañada pero volvió a sentarse en la silla que antes estaba compartiendo con Jasper.

-Tengo algo muy importante que aclarar, pero el problema es que no es de mi incumbencia. Antes que nada me gustaría hablar a solas con los padres.

Kate y Garret me miraron con desconfianza pero me siguieron hacia afuera de la habitación. Lo que tenía que decir a continuación no iba a ser fácil.

**HOLAAAA! :p Perdon la tardanza! Es que la compu murió. Ya le hice el funeral y todo. Ahora estoy de la compu de mi mama y se me complica un poco. Yayayayayayaya mismo voy a actualizar Mentes Saturadas x)**

**Quiero agradecer a una nueva persona que agrego esta historia a favoritos **** Claudita1986 Quiero agradecerte la oportunidad de leer mi fic. **

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? A mi cada vez me parecen maaaaaaaas cortos. Los voy empezar a hacer más largos porque me exasperan hasta a mi. Y la reprimenda de Alice? Jajajaj**

**Y como medio para disculparme por la tardanza y agradecer a la nueva lectora a pesar de no recibir ningún review les dejo un avance **

**Adelanto Cap 14: Abriendole las puertas al Pasado.**

"…La mirada de incredulidad prácticamente era eterna. Nadie lograba moverse un centímetro de su sitio y muy tarde comencé a recapacitar. Había sido brusca. Borra eso. Había sido MUY brusca y desalmada. Había pasado por encima de todos ellos como si nada. Me había referido a ellos como si fuesen basura. Miré a Alice. Aún me miraba con la boca abierta. La mire a los ojos intentando decirle cuanto lo sentía. Miró a sus padres sin más. Mire a Edward. Esto era demasiado. Me miraba herido. Como si lo hubiese traicionado. Como explicarle que yo...? que yo...? No lo aguante mas y sin decir palabra huí. Salí de la habitación corriendo, sin embargo las lagrimas me ganaron y Edward, que me seguía con la mirada, vio como las lágrimas me caían unas tras otras. Tenia miedo de que me siguiera. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Lo siento? Corrí sin mirar a ningún lado. Abrí la puerta y me fui. Que mas me quedaba hacer allí?..."

Hasta el jueves! Solo faltan dos días jeje. Uuuff si que la hice larga. Gracias por leer! (: Jazmin


	14. Abriendole Las Puertas Al Pasado

**Bueno al fin llegamos al 14! Estaba muy ansiosa ya que acá se empiezan a complicar las cosas **** Este es el primer capítulo que escribí desde que abandone por tres meses. Y es algo distinto. Me muero de ganas de saber sus opiniones! Bueno sin más los dejo (: **

Capitulo 14 Vueltas Inevitables

**Abriéndole las puertas al pasado.**_Bella_

Alice la miró extrañada pero volvió a sentarse en la silla que antes estaba compartiendo con Jasper.

-Tengo algo muy importante que aclarar, pero el problema es que no es de mi incumbencia. Antes que nada me gustaría hablar a solas con los padres.

Kate y Garret me miraron con desconfianza pero me siguieron hacia afuera de la habitación. Lo que tenía que decir a continuación no iba a ser fácil.

-Escuchen, no soy idiota y se lo que le estuvieron ocultando a sus hijos todo este tiempo. Es simple. Si ustedes no se lo dicen ahora mismo se los dire yo.- me miraron con la boca abierta como dos simples idiotas. - No tengo todo el día-

-Mira jovencita no se de que estas hablando pero te juro que si le llegas a meter alguna de tus absurdas tonterías en la cabeza de mis hijos lo pagaras caro.- Rodé los ojos. Estaba harta de semejante estupidez. Es que no se podían hacer cargo y ya? Si por lo menos hubiera dinero entre medio lo comprendería. Ya no estaba para juegos...

- Escuche señora no tengo para rato, si usted necesita desahogarse seria bueno que se compre un maniquí...-

-Niña insolente a mi no me faltas el respeto..- Ufff esto es eterno. Rodé los ojos nuevamente.

-Me importa un bledo. Se lo pregunto una vez mas, se los dice usted o se los digo yo?- La mire fijo a los ojos primero a ella y luego al marido, que estaba casualmente mudo.

-Se los diremos nosotros.- Dijo de repente Garret. Al fin alguien con sentido común. Pero algo me olía a trampa.

-Bien, en camino.- Dije señalando la puerta mientras la abría. En cuanto entramos todos se nos quedaron mirando. Cayados. Por una vez en su vida estaban cayados, no estaban peleando ni haciendo tonterías. Todos nos miraban expectantes.

- Hay algo que sus padres quieren decirles. - Tanya y Emmett miraron a Alice. Alice los miro a ellos. Edward me miro a mi. Demonios, aún no lo superaba. Su mirada me congeló y sin comprender que había cosas mejor que hacer me quede mirando esos profundos ojos verdes. Podría pasarme la vida mirándolos. Garret carraspeo. Parecía indeciso. Kate estaba inestable.

- Digamos que si, hay algo que nos gustaría decir.- Note cierto sarcasmo en cuanto dijo 'gustaría'. Rodé los ojos y Edward alzo las cejas en mi dirección Es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que mirarme?

-Garret...- Gimio Kate tirando de su brazo. Tanya exploto.

-Que sucede aquí mama? papa? si ustedes nos quieren decir algo a nosotros. - Dijo señalando a Emmet, Edward y ella misma.- que hace esta aquí? Y ya que estamos, que tiene que ver esta otra de aquí?- Dijo en un tono muy despectivo la muy zorra señalando primero a Alice y luego a mi. Urrrgg como le pegaría...

-Escucha ñiñata en todo caso ellos querrán hablar conmigo. Que tienen ellos que ver contigo?- Agrego Alice molesta.

-Escuchen no peleen. Es algo para todos y punto.- Dijo Kate desesperada. Sinceramente creo que los chicos en esta habitación son idiotas. Como es que no se habían dado cuenta? No es muy difícil.

-Mi paciencia se agota. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento Kate, Garret.- Dije primero mirando a Kate, y luego muy detenidamente a Garret.

-Alice es nuestra hija biológica- Dijo Garret clara y sonoramente. Mire a Alice. Esta rodó los ojos.

- Y que quieres? que te de un premio? que te cante el feliz cumpleaños? quieres un regalo? Ya se que se deben sentir tan afortunados de tenerme, ya que salí toda una perfección comparada con ustedes, y que por eso no deben llamarme ni para Navidad. No deben querer arruinar mi perfecta vida con una charla mundana con ustedes pero al menos...- Alice al fin se cayo y miro alrededor. Todos estaban con la boca abierta rotando sus ojos desde Kate y Garret hasta Alice. Luego todos me miraron a mi incrédulos. ¿que tenía que ver yo?

- ¿Que tipo de chorrada inventada por unos elfos decapitados es esa? ¿es que ustedes están de guasa? ¿quien invento eso? ¿Papa Noel? Ni muerta tendré algo que ver con ese intento de aborto de mono podrido... ¿que demonios les pasa a ustedes?- Tanya tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no dejaba de decir pavadas. Rodé los ojos. ¿Quien agredía a alguien diciéndole intento de aborto de mono podrido? Dios, esta es hasta mas rara que yo.

Miré a Edward. Reprimí una carcajada. Tenia los ojos abiertos como un búho y la boca abierta como un león a punto de capturar su presa. Estaba tan desconcertado que daba risa.

-Pero que que...que? no no ... no puede. .. . no puede... ¿que demonios? ¿ustedes...que? - Lo escuche balbucear. Le sacaría una foto encantada.

- ¿Alice? ¿hermana? ¿en serio? ¿Así que si tengo una hermana respetable? ¡Alice! ven aquí ¡Tengo una hermana!- Todos miramos al sonriente de Emmett que miraba como un bobo a Alice con los brazos extendidos esperando que esta salte en ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tanya salió de su delirio de monos abortados y le pegó un manotazo a Emmett el cual ni se inmutó.

Alice estaba desconcertada. Ni balbucear podía. Parece que al fin había caído en la cuenta de que tenia hermanos. Dios esto era exasperante.

-Miren no es tan complicado. Con el paso del tiempo supongo que ustedes habrán conocido algo a sus padres, aunque lo dudo. Al menos dos palabras tendrán que haber cruzado...aunque no apostaría por ello. Pero con simplemente mirarlos a la cara se tienen que dar cuenta que son unos auténticos gilipollas. Digo no, ¡Mírenlos!. Da igual, como verán ellos eran una pareja feliz. Notece el sarcasmo. -Abro comillas.- Hasta que la maravillosa de Kate olvido tomar sus pastillas. De ella nació un hermoso bebe no identificado maternal y paternalmente llamado Alice. Sin mas enviaron a la pequeña lejos para no tener que lidiar con ella. Como son unos gilipollas mal paridos lo intentaron otra vez y adoptaron. No uno, sino tres niños desolados y desbastados por la reciente perdida. Sin ofender. -Digo seria.- Los dos niños mayores a pesar de intentarlo no llegan ni a apreciar a estos auténticos hijos de puta. La tercera resulto ser una malcriada y la única que tuvo éxito al intentar ganarse un lugar en el pequeñisimo corazón de sus padres. ¿Quedo claro o lo repito?-

La mirada de incredulidad prácticamente era eterna. Nadie lograba moverse un centímetro de su sitio y muy tarde comencé a recapacitar. Había sido brusca. Borra eso. Había sido MUY brusca y desalmada. Había pasado por encima de todos ellos como si nada. Me había referido a ellos como si fuesen basura. Miré a Alice. Aún me miraba con la boca abierta. La mire a los ojos intentando decirle cuanto lo sentía. Miró a sus padres sin más. Mire a Edward. Esto era demasiado. Me miraba herido. Como si lo hubiese traicionado. Como explicarle que yo...? que yo...? No lo aguante mas y sin decir palabra huí. Salí de la habitación corriendo, sin embargo las lagrimas me ganaron y Edward, que me seguía con la mirada, vio como las lágrimas me caían unas tras otras. Tenia miedo de que me siguiera. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Lo siento? Corrí sin mirar a ningún lado. Abrí la puerta y me fui. Que mas me quedaba hacer allí?

De repente todo se quedo en blanco. Había transcurrido tan solo dos pasillos cuando todo vino a mi cabeza dejándome sin respiro. Me golpeaban, me gritaban puta. Un niño lloraba. Yo gritaba. Caí al suelo y el golpe me hizo recobrar un poco de lucidez. Corrí al auto a toda velocidad.

Subí como pude, puse la música al máximo con dedos temblorosos y arranqué lo mas rápido que pude. No me moleste en las señales de transito ni en las bocinas ni en el rojo de los semáforos. Las lagrimas me empeñaban la vista y veía poco y nada. Llegue por obra de algún milagro egoísta sana y salva. Ni me moleste en ponerle el seguro al auto y subí a mi departamento. Las imágenes me dañaban.

_Jamás conseguirás nada, NADA! En tu vida has hecho nada bien, ¿qué harás ahora e eh?_

-Basta por favor.- Gemí a la nube de recuerdos. De manera radical las imágenes que tenía en frente de mis ojos, abiertos o cerrados, cambiaron. Ya no veía a Mike criticándome y golpeándome. Estaba en el hospital. Gritaba mientras me hacían la cesárea ya que por alguna razón me dolía. Gritaba por mi bebe. Quería que lo dejaran, todavía no era tiempo. Gritaba y gritaba pero nadie me oía.

-BELLA!. -Gritó alguien zarandeándome.- Por el amor de Dios ¿Que te sucede?- Edward me miraba consternado. Tenía lagrimas en las mejillas que le caían sin complicaciones. Yo estaba en un estado tan traumatizado que seguí sus lagrimas con la mirada ignorando completamente a Edward que me miraba con los ojos abiertos de desesperación. Caían por el cuello y se desvanecían en su camisa a rayas. Pero pronto otras ocupaban su lugar. Sentí unos dedos rozar mis mejillas con suavidad. Subí mi mirada hasta toparme con unos hermosos ojos brillantes color verde muy claro. Me miraban con tantos sentimientos que me sentí abrumada. De repente todas mis nubes del pasado desaparecieron. Todos los rostros, todas las sombras. Todos los cadáveres que en un momento hasta creí haberlos tenido enterrados. Me concentré en esa mirada. Que me ofrecía ayuda. Ayuda que no merecía. Ya no merecía la pena, quise gritarle. No necesito ayuda. Primero se fueron mis temores. Luego se fue todo. Fui perdiendo lucidez poco a poco y parecía que Edward no hacía más que desesperarse zarandeándome para todos lados.

Más o menos desperté por el movimiento de del auto en el que viajaba. Veía aún todo muy borroso pero a los pocos minutos reconocí a Edward en el volante llevándome a toda velocidad por unas calles que conocía tan bien. Al darme cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos de mi se apoderó una fuerza antinatural de desesperación y al no saber qué hacer, con el cerebro completamente colapsado, puse mis temblorosas manos en funcionamiento. Me quité el cinturón como pude dando sollozos y grititos.

-¿¡QUE HACES¡?- el gritó de Edward me retumbó en las orejas sin embargo no detuve mi labor. Antes de que cualquier signo de lucidez me detuviera abrí la puerta y me tiré.

**Bueno y el capitulo termino **** de la manera mas dramática que pudo jaja. **

**Estoy muy feliz de contar que ya voy por la mitad del capitulo 17. (: No se imaginan todo lo que les espera. Aunque no hayan comentado hoy desidi darles la ultimma oportunidad por haberme retrasado la semana pasada. **

**Y aca va…**

"…_**-¡Me importa un rábano! ¡Díganme que demonios sucede aquí! ¡Que le sucedió a Edward! - No pude oír los murmullos tranquilizadores que le dedicaban los secretarios. Rápidamente aparecieron un par de gusdias que intentaron calmar la situación, aparentemente. Emmett estaba cada vez más furioso y parecía a punto de golpear al chico de capa blanca cuando un médico salió de las puertas. Inmediatamente supe que se trataba de Bella y Edward. Me paré de un salto y corriendo me dirigí hacía donde estaban ellos…"**_

Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima!

Jachu Cullen

PD: Es la última vez que regalo un adelanto xD Vamos no sean malas, si lean háganmelo saber (:


	15. Concecuencias

Vueltas Inevitables Capitulo 15

**Concecuencias**

Edward

Con una desesperación cada vez más grande vi con mis propios ojos como Bella se tiraba del auto. A punto de desmayarme de puro pánico frené haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Sin importarme nada ni nadie que no sea Bella.

Escuché el ruido de las bocinas para luego sentir el fuerte impacto del camión que estaba detrás de mi. El camión me empujó hacia adelante y choqué contra un cuerpo inerte que se cayó al suelo sin que pudiese ver de quien se trataba. Mi cabeza se fue para adelante en un movimiento tan brusco que creí que se me separaría del cuello ya que el cinturón de seguridad evitó que salga volando. Sentí como el coche se aplastaba y como algo me oprimía el pecho sin compasión. Me quedé sin respiración durante tanto tiempo que terminé perdiendo la conciencia. En ningún momento pude quitarme la desesperación de los ojos de Bella.

Alice

- ¡Emergencias! ¡abran paso! ¡Emergencias!- Vi como unos médicos traían dos camillas, una tras otra. El primero era un chico cubierto de sangre con un montón de vidrios alrededor. Un poco tarde caí en la cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Edward!- Grité. Nadie me hizo caso y siguieron su camino. Intenté frenar a un médico pero este me dejo atrás empujándome `suavemente´. Con desesperación giré mi rostro hacía la segunda camilla. Me quedé sin respiración y mis piernas me fallaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas al ver el rostro de Bella. Estaba llena de vidrios, más aún que Edward. Tenía el rostro desfigurado y se le veían heridas en todos lados. Tenía la ropa rota y cubierta de sangre. Vi sin entender como se los llevaban a ambos a la sala de operaciones. Unos brazos suaves me abrasaron desde atras para luego darme vuelta delicadamente. Jasper me estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos. Me derrumbé en sus brazos y me puse a llorar como hace tanto no lloraba. Jasper me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Ese era Edward?- Emmett se había levantado de su cama y se había acercado hasta el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. - ¡Contesten demonios! ¿Ese era Edward? - Nadie pudo contestarle. Emmett lanzó un gruñido desgarrador y se encaminó hacia donde habían desaparecido las camillas. De la nada apareció Garret.

-¿A donde vas? Ya nos van a venir a dar noticias. Quédate ahí. Aún tienes que recuperarte del accidente.-

-¡Y una mierda! ¡ Suéltame! ¡Quiero hablar con un médico!- Se soltó de Garret casi sin esfuerzo y se fue en dirección a las puertas dobles que había al final del pasillo.

-Señor no puede pasar aquí.- Oí que le decían a Emmett. Giré el rostro y vi como la cara de Emmett se tornaba roja por la furia.

-¡Me importa un rábano! ¡Díganme que demonios sucede aquí! ¡Que le sucedió a Edward! - No pude oír los murmullos tranquilizadores que le dedicaban los secretarios. Rápidamente aparecieron un par de gusdias que intentaron calmar la situación, aparentemente. Emmett estaba cada vez más furioso y parecía a punto de golpear al chico de capa blanca cuando un médico salió de las puertas. Inmediatamente supe que se trataba de Bella y Edward. Me paré de un salto y corriendo me dirigí hacía donde estaban ellos.

-¿Que pasó?- Dije de repente cansada por la resiente corrida. - ¿Como están? ¿que paso?- Dije desesperada agarrando el brazo del hombre.

- Aún no les puedo decir si están bien. Acaban de entrar. Les pido por favor que se calmen. los parientes más cercanos deben llenarme una planillas. ¿Son ustedes?- Preguntó profesionalmente

-¿Quien más que Edward está ahí?... No será... - Se quedó cayado un momento.- No será Bella ¿no?

Temblorosa asentí, con todo el pesar que sentía. Emmett se encorvó quedando en posición medio horizontal mientras gemía y agarraba la cabeza.

-¡DIOS! ¿Es que tendremos que mudarnos a este maldito hospital? ¡Estoy podrido! - Se levanto y golpeó la pared con impotencia. Nos esperaban largas horas para ver como estaban nuestros amigos/hermanos, y nadie tenía nada bueno que hacer. Hasta que me acordé de las planillas.

-Deme las planillas de Bella a mi. Nadie sabe algo de Bella algo que yo no sepa.- Dijo segura. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Había muchas cosas del pasado de Bella que ignoraba pero al menos sabía que nadie más lo sabía- Emmett, tu toma las de Edward, supongo que tienes datos sobre el. - Dije recomponiéndome lo mejor que podía. No era momento para dejarse hundir por el dolor. Bella nunca lo habría hecho, pensé nostálgica. Jasper le apretó la mano al ver como su expresión titubeaba en una mueca a punto de largarse a llorar nuevamente. Serenó su rostro y le dedicó una mirada segura, cuya seguridad estaba lejos de sentir. Jasper le sonrió con pesar.

-Si si lo se todo de el también.- Dijo Emmett distraído mientras se mordisqueaba el puño mirando a la nada. El médico asintió y nos llevo hasta la secretaría. La secretaria era una mujer rubia de unos 24 años muy hermosa. Tenía los rasgos afinados y definidos. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, aunque cansada. No le faltaba entusiasmo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo al vernos dedicándonos una sonrisa de ánimos. Cuando sonreía mostraba todos sus perfectos dientes deslumbrándote por unos instantes. - ¿parientes de Issabella Marie Swan y/o Edward Anthony Cullen? Soy Rosalie Hale, secretaria del instituto- Preguntó con voz profesional pero agradable a la vez. Nos tendió una mano y ambos la tomamos. Primero Emmett y luego yo.

-Bella Swan, por favor- Dije acercándome a ella intentando devolverle la sonrisa. Me tendió unos papeles junto con una lapicera.

-Edward.- Dijo Emmett al borde de las lágrimas. Me dio mucha pena y ternura verlo así. No se veía todos los días a un hombre de su magnitud en una situación que lo hacía parecer tan vulnerable.

-Disculpa, creo haber escuchado tu nombre alguna vez. Soy Alice Denali. ¿No eras amiga de Bella?- Dije de pronto recordando como Bella me hablaba de ella y de como envidiaba sus piernas.

-Si, así es. Lamento mucho lo sucedido. Somos viejas amigas.- Dijo sonriendome con tristeza. Le devolví la sonrisa y me fui a un sillón que había en frente. El médico ya había desaparecido y Emmett se encontraba sentado mirando la hoja con el ceño fruncido.

Me acerqué a el y me senté a su lado, más cerca de lo que haría normalmente. Lo miré con nostalgia. Jasper se sentó a mi izquierda y me pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- ¿Todo en orden Emm?.- Le dije intentando sonar divertida pero salió más parecido a un sollozo que otra cosa. Emmett levantó la cabeza al instante y me miró como si fuese un fantasma.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cuando llegaste? Pensé que estabas hablando con Rosalie.- Dijo sonriendo con pesar.

- Pues parece que ya volví.- Dije con ironía. Soltó una carcajada seca, sin gracia.

-Eso parece.- Dijo bajando la cabeza nuevamente hacía el papel.

-¿Sucede algo con el papel?.- Dije al ver que se limitaba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- No entiendo una mierda.- Me dijo derrotado dejando el papel sobre sus piernas. Miró hacía adelante y en sus ojos pude ver toda la desesperación que sentía. Como me gustaría ayudarlo... Pero en este momento yo no era precisamente la mejor compañía por lo que opté por lo que primero se me vino a la cabeza. Esa chica al menos lo iba a ayudar a distraerse. Me acerqué a secretaría.

-¿Rosalie?- Le dije en apenas un murmullo al llegar a su escritorio. No sabía por que hablaba así pero la voz no me salía.

-Dime Rose, Alice. Rosalie es demasiado largo.- Me sonrió con calidez - ¿Que necesitas?

-Este... Emmett no entiende bien lo de las planillas no se si tu lo podrías ayudar.- dije titubeando. No creía que aceptara, ya que estaba en horario de trabajo y parecía muy ocupada.

-Claro.- Sonrió nuevamente. - Ben ¿Me cubres un minuto?- Luego de una respuesta afirmativa de un chico al cual no le veía la cara vino hacia mi lado. Su andar era realmente seductor, hasta llegaba ser felino. La envidié pese a las circunstancias. Caminamos hacía allí. Al menos Emmett no se sentiría tan solo y yo podría compadecerme junto a Jasper. 118

**Hola otra vez! Quiero darle las gracias a dos personas. Una es a Sofi xoxo por haberme alegrado de esa manera el dia. Pense que no escribia para nadie y de repente apareces tu! Todo mi agradecimiento y dedicación a ti cariño! ( : **

**Y un super agradecimiento a Anto Henry que es una de mis mejores amigas que ha leído la historia y me ha dado la mejor opinión de todas! Te amo :3 jajaja**

**A ella también le gusta escribir y espero que algún dia se anime a mostrarle al mundo las maravillosas historias de su cabeza.**

**Este capitulo va para ustedes! (: Hasta la próxima semana! Y como lo prometido es deuda aca va un adelanto:**

"…_Todo se oscureció de pronto. No me importó pero a Bran si. Lloriqueó con miedo. Lo zarandee suavemente esperando que se calmara. Miré el cielo. Las estrellas y la luna habían desaparecido. Estaba todo oscuro y a duras penas podía reconocer a mi pequeño. Gimió con miedo. Lo apretujé contra mi haciéndole saber que nada le pasaría. Yo lo protegería. Entonces lo sentí. Sentí que se acercaba. Su imponente presencia me intimidaba. La calma se fue de pronto. Apreté mi bebe más fuerte. Tranquilizándolo cuando la más nerviosa era yo. Mire con terror para todos lados. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que quería? Lo apreté más. Mi cielo hizo un gemidito adorable de protesta. Nada le pasaría, nada le pasaría. …"_

**Con todo mi amor! Jazmin**


	16. Brandon

Vueltas Inevitables Capitulo 16

**Edward**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente sintiendo el dolor en cada poro de mi cuerpo. Los cerré de inmediato. Cada hueso, cada músculo. Me dolía absolutamente todo. ¿Es que era posible? ¿Como había sucedido esto? Y de un solo golpe todo llegó a mi memoria. Fue tan repentino que gemí bien fuerte. La cabeza se me partía. Volvía a estar ahí. El choque. Las bocinas, los gritos. El ruido de una ambulancia. Dios, los malditos gritos me taladraban la cabeza. ¡Cállense de una puta ves!

-¡BELLA!.- Grité en cuanto la imagen de Bella tirándose del auto y como luego el auto chocaba con un cuerpo inerte. ¿Como no lo pensé antes? ¡Dios!

- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!. - Escuché a Emmett gritar. ¡Basta de gritos maldición! Sentía que explotaba y la imagen de Bella me había dejado por completo traumatizado. ¡Que demonios había pasado? ¡Donde estaba Bella! Dios, me dolía todo tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos nuevamente. Intenté alejarme de los pensamientos de mi mente y de los gritos desesperados para concentrarme en la habitación que no estaba mucho más cayada. Muchos pasos de un lado para otro. Y luego una suave voz diciéndole a Emmett que me iban a sedar. ¿sedar? Pero... ¿Y Bella? ¿Que demonios...?

-Emmett tienes que retirarte...- Pinchazo en el brazo. Fue como una caricia. Ya nada me podía doler más.- Edward tiene que calmarse. Puede que te escuche y no harás más que alterarlo. Necesita un poco de paz, ¿Vale? Vamos sal...- ¿Paz? ¿ e eh? ¡Dios! Estaba tan mareado. De repente todo fue quedando en silencio y mi respiración se fue calmando. ¡Pero yo no quería dormir! ¿Que pasó con Bella? Dios, la había atropellado. Yo mismo. Por Dios, quería morirme.

- Rose ponle una dosis más fuerte, no está funcionando.- Reconocí la voz de Sam, el médico de Emmett. ¿Emmett ya estaba curado? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Antes de que me pueda poner a hacer cuentas otro pinchazo me distrajo. Y el sueño me atacó como en un bombardeo. Repentinamente no podía pensar en nada. En nada. Excepto en ella. Justo antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo me juré una última cosa: No viviría si ella no lo hacía.

**Bella**

Paz. Únicamente paz. Era todo lo que sentía. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien. Tan satisfecha. Rezaba por que no se acabara nunca. Pero había algo que me absorbía. Algo oscuro que prometía más paz aún. Todo estaba negro y no se escuchaba ni un sonido. No escuchaba ni el latido de mi corazón y no podía estar más satisfecha. Hasta que sentí los brazos pesados. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Estaba en un hermosisimo pardo. Todo era de color verde oscuro. Oscuro porque era de noche. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luna acompañada de sus estrellas. Ni me inmuté. Mi mirada estaba absorta en la pequeñísima cosita rosada que tenía entre brazos. Mi bebé...

Todo encajaba tan bien. La paz se había multiplicado y sentía mi corazón pleno. Meneé mis brazos para hacer dormir al pequeño. Todo estaba tan bien, no había nada que no estuviera en su propio lugar. No sentía otra cosa que paz, felicidad y eternidad. Le dí mi dedo y el lo chupó con avidez. Comprendí que tenía hambre. Era tan hermoso...

Miré para abajo y vi que estaba desnuda. Tan desnuda como vine al mundo. Y me pareció lo más natural del mundo. Baje un poco al pequeño Bran. Así lo había llamado cuando estaba en mi vientre. Tomó mi pecho con sus pequeñas y regordetas manitos y acercó su boquita. Sonreí al ver con que avidez chupaba. Nos quedamos ahí, no se cuanto tiempo, incontable. Mi corazón al fin estaba completo y en completa paz. No había nadie más. Solo Bran y yo. Y no me pregunten quien soy yo, porque no lo se. Tampoco me preguntes quien es Bran por que tampoco. Solo se su nombre completo. Brandon. Mi niño. Mi vida. Sin el no era nada. Nada.

Todo se oscureció de pronto. No me importó pero a Bran si. Lloriqueó con miedo. Lo zarandee suavemente esperando que se calmara. Miré el cielo. Las estrellas y la luna habían desaparecido. Estaba todo oscuro y a duras penas podía reconocer a mi pequeño. Gimió con miedo. Lo apretujé contra mi haciéndole saber que nada le pasaría. Yo lo protegería. Entonces lo sentí. Sentí que se acercaba. Su imponente presencia me intimidaba. La calma se fue de pronto. Apreté mi bebe más fuerte. Tranquilizándolo cuando la más nerviosa era yo. Mire con terror para todos lados. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que quería? Lo apreté más. Mi cielo hizo un gemidito adorable de protesta. Nada le pasaría, nada le pasaría.

Y apareció. Entré los árboles emergió como el imponente animal que era. Pude notar como mi cuerpo se tambaleaba por los temblores. Estaba aterrorizada. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así. Trastabillé un poco mucho y como pude empecé a retroceder.

-No puedes escapar de mi Bella. Lo sabes. Dame lo que es mío. No te lastimaré.- Grité de puro terror.

-NOOO, VETEE ..- Caí de rodillas por el miedo.- Vete vete vete vete- Gemí sollozando. Bran lloraba también.

-No lo planeamos, pero sucedió y sabes tan bien como yo que ese problema debe ser solucionado.- Grité a más no poder.

-BASTA BASTA- Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas... mi bebé...- basta por favor. Por mi, por lo que tuvimos Mike, por favor, basta...- Dije ya en un susurro.

-Por eso mismo lo hago. Por ti, y por lo que tuvimos.- Y se lanzó a mi.

**Alice**

-¡Ayuda! ¡Doctor, Doctor! dios dios dios ¡BELLA! ¡DOCTOR! ¡ALGUIEN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - Siento que me descompongo... hay no, Bella. Al fin habían llegado los médicos. Media docena al menos. Controlaron la situación y en un minuto interminable Bella ya no estaba. Ya estábamos en la sección de cirugías ya que Bella no podía ni siquiera salir de ahí por lo grave de su situación pero de igual menara se la llevaban a otro lugar. Veía todo esto a cámara lenta. Dios mío Bella por favor, no te vayas...

Su corazón había dejado de latir. Tan de golpe que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Hace unos minutos su corazón estaba jugando una carrera de autos y estaba segura de que iba ganando. La enfermera me había dicho que me tranquilizara, que era normal ¡Y un demonio! De un momento para el otro su corazón paró y de otro segundo para otro yo me encontraba sola en una habitación convulcionándo y sollozando como una condenada. Caí de rodillas sin poder sostenerme. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Sentí como se me salía el alma del cuerpo. Dolía tanto que tuve que apretarme fuertemente el pecho para no romperme en pedazos. No sirvió de nada. ¡Dolía igual!

-Ay Dios Ay Dios...- gemía sin poder controlarme- Bella bella bella... no por favor.- No podría soportarlo. Mi hermana... no podría no podría...

- ¡Alice!. - Jasper cayó arrodillado frente a mi y me abrió los brazos para luego abrazarme con fuerza. Grité con fuerza. No podía ni quería controlarme. Su corazón había dejado de latir... su corazón había... había... había...

-AAAH BELLA.- Grité su nombre millones de veces. Jasper solo me abrazaba. Me apretó más. ¿Que podría hacer yo sin ella? ¿como había podido dejarme? con todo lo que sufrió... Grité De nuevo devaneciendome en los brazos de Jasper. No podía respirar. Grité y grité aferrandome al poco aire que me entraba por la garganta. Bella Dios vuelve... dios mío ¿Que hago yo sin ti? Grité nuevamente.

Jasper me apretó más todavía. Y lo agradecí. Sentía que me moría...Bella estaba...Bella estaba ... estaba... es-ta ..ba No! no puedo decirlo, no puedo pensarlo! ¡Eso lo hará cierto! Dios, mi hermana. Mi mejor amiga. Ella estaba...

-Muerta...- Susurré y con mi último aliento grité con un ruido puramente agónico. Y me desvanecí.

**Edward**

Al fin, luego de mucho tiempo, logreé abrir los benditos ojos. La habitación típica de hospital. Aunque esta era individual. Pareciera que estuviera en un loquero. Todo blanco y pulcro. Cuatro pareces igual con dos únicas diferencias en dos paredes. A mi derecha estaba la puerta. Blanca por supuesto y completamente cerrada. Y a mi izquierda, una alegre ventaba con las cortinas abiertas. Era de noche y por las luces encendidas de la ciudad pude ver las hamacas de enfrente donde Bella y yo casi nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso. Sonreí al recordarlo. Pero con eso vinieron otros recuerdos. Gemí de desesperación.

-Edward.- Emmett se encontraba en una silla a mi derecha. Tenía unas ojeras horrorosas. blanco como la nieve y de un aspecto terrible. PEro a pesar de todo sonreía. - Buena siestita ¿No es cierto?- Hice una mueca. Emmett deshizo su sonrisa y me miró preocupado.

-Bella- Dije simplemente. El rostro de Emmett se des configuró.- Emmett.- Dije severo. Estaba muriendo por dentro. Necesitaba información.

-Escucha Edward primero necesito que te tranquilices ¿Si?- Dijo serio. Mi corazón latió más deprisa.- Si no lo haces no te diré una palabra.- Dijo enojado al ver el aparato conectado a mi corazón.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia! ¡Si no me lo dices tu lo voy a ir a averiguar yo solo!- Dije desesperado y enojado con el idiota de mi hermano. Emmett sonrió de lado. Copion.

-Inténtalo.- Dijo soberbio. Gruñí con fuerza. La verdad es que me dolía todo. Absolutamente todo. Intenté moverme a la derecha pero el dolor fue tal que me derrumbé gritando.- ¡IDIOTA!- Dijo Emmett parándose de sopetón. -¡ Quédate quieto imbécil o es que quieres terminar peor! Mira que es difícil.- Dijo enojado. Hice un sonido de burla. Me estaba desesperando.

-Dime...- Dije trabado. Estaba verdaderamente muy mal. Rezaba porque Bella estuviera mejor que yo.- como... este Be-be lla-a -Dije entre ¿cortado por los suspiros para respirar.

Emmett se sentó nervioso.- No está mejor que tú. -Dijo simplemente. El ruido que mi garganta profesó al gemir fue estruendoso. ¿Porque me pasaban estas cosas a mi? ¿Porque a Bella? ¿Que es lo que malditamente hice? Ya comenzaba a cabrearme...

-¡Que quiere decir eso! ¡Que tan peor!.- Le grité a mi hermano. ¿Es que se recibió de idiota?

-No lo se tío y si no te calmas llamaré para que te seden.- Dijo serio.- Supe que tuvo una especie de... crisis. La estaban atendiendo. Estaban todos ahí y era un completo amontonamiento de gente y me dijeron que tu estabas por despertar así que pensé que estaba de más ahí. Tranquilízate viejo.- Dijo entre preocupado y enojado. A mi no me engañaba, la cosa estaba peor de lo que decía.

-¿Como está? ¿Que dicen los médicos? ¿Sufre alguna herida permanente? ¿Su cabeza está bien? ¿Su corazón? ¿Donde se golpeó? ¿Se recuperará?- De manera increíble lancé todas esas preguntas en una sola respiración. Iba a continuar pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-No se, no lo se, tampoco lo se, no lo se, no lo se y... ¡Tampoco lo se! Estuve todas las malditas horas de todos los malditos días aquí tío! ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡No lo se! ¡ Cálmate! - Dijo parándose exasperado.

-¿Días? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado del accidente?- Dije desencajado.

-Al rededor de una semana y media.-

- Eeeeeh?- ¿Pero que demonios? ¡Como mucho sentí que pasaban horas!

-Lo que escuchas.- Dijo cansado sentándose de nuevo.

-Ve.- Dije de inmediato. Me miró sin comprender. Rodé los ojos exasperado. ¡Que vayas a ver como está Bella y vengas a decirme, tío!

-¡Ni de coña! De aquí no me muevo, tío.~ Dijo Emmett testarudo.

~Pero ¿Por que?- Dije sin comprender. ¿Es que estaban todos locos?

-Olvídalo, llamare para que te seden, me has cansado.- Dijo esquivan dome. Estaba loco, definitivamente.

-Déjate de juegos y has lo que te digo. - Con ojos como platos vi como oprimía el botón de la enfermera.- ¡Emmett! ¿Que demonios haces?

-¿Es que no ves?- Sonrió de lado. La enfermera llego en un segundo.- Necesito que lo sede, por favor. Esta muy alterado, no va a querer.- Dijo en tono serio. Lo iba a matar.

-Estoy en perfectas condiciones- Ignorándome se puso a controlar el maldito aparato de mis pulsaciones. Me controlo la presión y me miro seria.- ¡Estoy Bien!

-Eso no es lo que dicen las maquinas, lo siento. - Sin que pueda evitarlo destapo una geringa y la inyecto en un tubo que estaba conectado a mi brazo.- Es un sedante muy fuerte, no durara ni 15 segundos. Tuve ganas de gemir pero en vez de eso me dedique a aprovechar el tiempo.

-Me venagare Emmett, te lo juro. ¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Necesito saber como esta Bella!- El profundo sueño me ataco y lo único que pude ver es la mirada de lastima de la enfermera. Un miedo atroz me ataco justo antes de caer dormido.

**Holaa! Perdon la tardanza! Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Ester Loly. Que es una amiga de Brasil :3 Ella ya lo había leído pero igual :) Eres genial Ester! Me encanto haberte conocido! Jajajja bueno espero que les guste el cap (: **

**Como no hubo comentarios, no hay adelanto jaja. Nos vemos la semana próxima! Jazmin**


	17. San Valentín

Vueltas Inevitables Capitulo 17

**Emmett**

No podía haber hecho otra cosa. El doctor me había advertido seriamente que Edward no podía alterarse. Y por como estaban las cosas Edward estaba alteradisimo. Y estaba completamente seguro que si hablaba de como estaba Bella caería en coma. Aunque no le había mentido. No había salido de esta habitación desde que Edward llegó a ella. Desde que lo sacaron de la sala de operaciones no me he movido de su lado, y no estoy para nada arrepentido. Sonreí al pensar que Edward no había hecho lo mismo con migo. Sino ¿Como es que estaba tan vinculado con Bella?

Edward siempre había sido de corazón frágil. Más aún que yo. Aunque él lo disimulaba mucho. En cambio yo, no podía guardar ni un puto secreto. Ahora comprendía porque no me hacían participe de la preparación de ninguna fiesta sorpresa. Miré a Edward. Siempre aparentó un tipo duro. El tipo con el que no te gustaría cruzarte en la calle. A pesar de su corta edad Edward ya era un hombre. Pensar que antes era solo un niño... había dejado de ser un niño desde que se presionó el gatillo. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Como si me estuviesen clavando algo de mucho filo en el corazón. Miré a Edward con ojos cristalinos. ¿Alguna vez me perdonaría por haberlo defraudado? ¿Por haber fallado como hermano mayor? Rezaba día a día para que así sea.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana y sentía el trasero entumecido. Pensé en moverme al sillón de la esquina que estuve utilizando estos días pero algo me lo impedía. De pronto recordé a Bella nuevamente. Edward parecía realmente preocupado por ella. Debería al menos... no se... ver si estaba bien.

Dejé de engañarme a mi mismo y me dí cuenta de porque no quería saber como estaba. Ya SABÍA que estaba mal. Lo presentía. Además Rose ya me lo había dicho y yo no pedí detalles.

Rose era una mujer maravillosa. El único ancla además de Alice en el que podía sostenerme en estos momentos tan difíciles. Ella solo me abrazaba y me mimaba y me trataba con una confianza como si hace años que nos conociéramos. Era dulce aunque también dura. Sabía que ella estaba mal por Bella por lo que nos consolábamos el uno con el otro. Justo en ese momento escuché el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Cerré los ojos. ¿Quien sería ahora? ¿Alice? ¿Rosalie? Me sentía verdaderamente mal. ¿Cuando terminaría todo esto? ¿Es que algún día podría irme de este maldito hospital? _Ya lo sentía como mi segundo hogar_, pensé con ironía amarga. Aún no estaba curado del todo, de hecho aún me dolían los huesos y músculos. Sí, aún. Pero mi médico me dio el alta ya que sin importar si me la diera o no yo ya me había ido.

Unas suaves y delicadas manos se posaron en mis hombros desde atrás. Sonreí con tristeza al estar completamente seguro de que era Rose. Siempre era así de delicada. Además su tacto me ocasionaba una paz sustanciosa. Y una sensación deliciosa en forma de escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo al sentirla cerca de mi.

Apretó mis hombros con delicadeza. Siempre tan delicada. Fue bajando con suavidad acariciándome los brazos. Sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando sus manos llegaron al final de mi camiseta y sentí su piel contra la mía. Aún no abría los ojos. Rose dejó de tocarme. Sentí como caminaba con sus tacos y se ponía frente a mi. Sentí su rostro frente al mío. Acercó su mano a mi rostro. Aún con los ojos cerrados sentía su cercanía y como si nos tratásemos de dos imanes con polos opuestos sentí esa necesidad urgente de tocarla. Era tan genial estar cerca de ella... tocarla, abrazarla..

Me acarició la mejilla con delicadez. Su pulgar creaba círculos en mis pómulos. Una y otra vez. Incliné mi rostro para apoyarme en su mano. Amaba su contacto. Despertaba cada pequeña fibra de mi ser. Me hacía olvidar todo. Tan solo su suave piel contra la mía. Entonces recordé su rostro. Sus ojos celestes y hermosos. Siempre expresando calidez y apoyo. Su nariz recta y refinada. Su cara definida y hermosa. Sus pómulos. Amaba sus pómulos. Y amaba como se sonrojaban cada vez que me veía. Como sus largos y finos labios sonreían al verme. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, amaba que sonriera y muchísimo más si era por mi. Recordé su pelo. Rubio, por no decir dorado. Abundante y hermoso. Tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Le daba un aspecto tan mágico. Deseé fervientemente enterrar las manos en el y comprobar si era tan suave y esponjoso como parecía. Y recordé su olor. Ese olor a nuevo. A vida. Rose siempre olía a flores y sabía la razón y eso solo hacía que me gustara más. Le encantaban las flores y si podía se pasaba el día entero con ellas. Cada vez que la abrazaba me embriagaba de la manera más maravillosa que podía recordar. El olor de las flores mezclado con su propia esencia. Ese perfume que se me quedaba impregnado como una segunda piel. Y su tacto... su tacto era la mejor sensación que había tenido en mi vida. Me hacía cerrar los ojos por lo agradable que se sentía. La corriente eléctrica. El deseo de más. de tocar más y de estar de esa forma para siempre.

Rose ya no me acariciaba. Sentía sus manos en mis muslos como si se estuviera apoyando en ellas para mantener el equilibrio. No aguanté más y abrí los ojos. Y la vi. Aún estaba ahí. Seguía ahí. No eran alucinaciones mías. Un ser así de mágico existía y me estaba apoyando. Ayudándome a afrontar los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

Ella me miraba. Fijo a los ojos. Con una emoción que no entendía, la cual estaba casi seguro que era la misma que reflejaban mis ojos. Victoria había desaparecido de mi vida tan rápido como Rosalie había aparecido. Sin ella yo estaría muerto de dolor retorciéndome por los pasillos o seguramente cayendo en alguna droga para aliviar mi dolor. Ella era toda mi droga. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Le sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos. Era una sonrisa entre tímida y triste. Rose sonrió a su vez. Tímida y triste. Pero feliz. Se le veía en los ojos que los tenía tan cristalinos como los míos.

Estaba apoyada sobre la punta de sus tacones haciendo equilibrio. Con las rodillas flexionadas. Estaba a unos centímetros por debajo de mi, ya que la silla en la que estaba sentado era más alta. Le tomé las manos con delicadeza y cariño y las alcé suavemente. Ella entendió y agrandando su sonrisa, se paró. La acerqué a mi sin perder nuestro contacto visual. La acerqué a mi y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empuje sus manos hacía abajo. Ella sonrió tímida y se sentó en mis piernas de costado. Sonreí como un idiota. La sensación me fascinaba Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca. Le solté las manos y las pasé por su cintura acercándola más a mi. Ella se recostó en mi pecho y me miró con los ojitos brillantes, como si fuese una niña esperando un juguete. Sonreí ante la comparación. Rose se ruborizó. La acerqué más a mi. Amaba cuando se ruborizaba. Le daba un aspecto muy tierno. Sonreí. Solo para ella. Solo por ella sonreía. Me sonrió con emoción. ¿Habría interpretado el mensaje? Eso esperaba.

Miré sus ojos profundamente. Todo estaba en su lugar. No sentía nervios y eso era muy raro. De igual manera sentía que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Y en sus ojos y en su sonrisa tímida y en su adorable sonrojo vi que ella quería lo mismo que yo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, me acerqué a ella. Al fin despegué mis ojos de los suyos y miré sus labios. Rojos y húmedos tras habérselos mojado con la lengua con antelación. Me acerqué a ella con lentitud. Como si tuviéramos toda la eternidad para hacer lo que íbamos a hacer. Hasta que sentí su rápida respiración contra mi rostro. Hasta que sus latidos acelerados se acompasaron a los míos. La miré a los ojos. Estábamos tan solo a un par de centímetros. Nuestros labios casi se chocaban. Y sin más, la besé. 60

**Alice**

Me moví inquieta de un sueño feo. Odiaba tener pesadillas. Cuando estuve completamente en el mundo de los mortales sentí como alguien me apretaba la mano.

-Alice, cielo, abre los ojos.- Jasper me hablaba en mi oído con calma aunque con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo distinguí un ápice de de desesperación en su voz. Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme de llano con los ojos y el rostro de Jasper. Me sonrió preocupado. Triste, aunque tranquilo.

-Esto es el colmo, chicos. Ya no lo soporto. Todos están internados, ¡Maldición!- Dijo Emmett caminando de un lado para otro.

-¿Emmett? ¿Que haces aquí - Dije confundida. Apenas sabía que es lo que hacía yo ahí. Cuando de repente...- ¡Bella! ¿Donde está? ¿como está? ¿Ya la vieron los médicos? ¿Está bien?-Lancé todas mis preguntas de una, desesperada.- ¿Está... viva?- Dije lo último en un pequeño susurro. Jasper apretó mi mano y medio como que sonrió.

-Esta viva. Ali.- Dijo. Pero me daba la sensación de que falta el infaltable... _pero_. Pero como Jasper no parecía muy dispuesto a continuar lo ayudé a continuar.

-Pero...- Dije con un hilo de voz. Me alegraba de que Bella estuviese viva. Pero daba igual, tal vez se había convertido en un vegetal verde y sin embargo decían diciendo que estaba viva.

-Esta grave Ali. Pero mejorara, solo hay que esperar. - Asentí. Me concentre en Jasper. En sus ojos. Había algo... algo que no estaba bien. No solo era preocupación sino miedo. Frunci el ceño

-Jazz? Que sucede?- Me miro, certificando que estuviera ahí. Como si quisiera rememorar cada facción de mi cara.

-Alice, cuando te encontré yo... cuando gritaste así y lloraste y te desmayaste... te juro que casi me muero. Lo único que me retenía eran las ganas de ayudarte. Alice por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor...- Dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en mi cuello. Sentí unas suaves lagrimas recorrer mi cuello. Estaba por decir algo cuando sentí un sutil ruido. El chirrido de una puerta al cerrarse; y supe que Emmett nos había dejado solos. Tome la cabeza de Jasper con las manos y lo levante para que nuestros rostros estuvieran uno en frente del otro. LE dedique una sonrisa. Mostrando-le todo lo que lo amaba y necesitaba. Dejando a un lado por un momento el recuerdo de Bella. Concentrándome en sus ojos. Me sonrió a su vez. Y lentamente e beso los labios. Con ternura, con adoración. Se separo de mi despacio y e miro con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Feliz día de San Valentin, mi vida. - Dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. e beso de nuevo para luego sacar de su bolsillo una delicada caja azul con un delicado lazo dorado trazado en los contornos de esta. Era larga y finita. Se notaba que era de joyería Sonreí por el detalle para luego sentirme culpable. Ni siquiera sabia que era San Valentina.- No te preocupes. Sabia que no podrías acordarte con todo esto...- Empezó Jasper de manera dulce y conciliadora.

-Tu te acordaste...- Dije yo con mi puchero triste.

-Déjame terminar.- Gruño con una sonrisa divertido.- Como sabia que no podrías estar pensando en cursiladas en estos momento también compre algo para que tu e regales a mi.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Lo mire sorprendida, para luego soltar una carcajada. Algunas veces Jasper se salia con unas cosas...

-Te amo.- Le dije sonriente. El era el único capaz de hacerme sentir así.

-Te amo.- Dijo con los ojos brillantes para luego besarme.

**Emmett**

Vague por el pasillo sin destino fijo cunado un enorme cartel en la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hospital llamo mi atención Todo pintado de rojo, lleno de corazones y bebes con alas y arcos. San Valentin! Solté una carcajada tan estruendosa que las familias de los que estaban en las camas del hospital me miraron mal. Me mordí la lengua para no soltar otra. Como podía ser san valentin hoy? 14 de febrero? en serio? De repente e comencé a preguntar si estaba borracho. Porque me reía si el año anterior yo lo festejaba con todas las luces con Victoria. Gruñi frustrado por el rubo de mis pensamientos. No! No soy bipolar!

Seguí mi camino todavía sin rumbo. Era como si una fuerza me llevara por si sola, y yo, solo me dejara llevar. Camine por un par de pasillos mas, aun si saber que buscaba hasta que algo me dijo que debía doblar. Doble. A la derecha había una puerta blanca, cerrada. Entre. Sin pensar, solo entre. Dentro se encontraba esa persona que sabia sin saber que estaba buscando. Sonrei por inercia al saberlo. Giro su rubia cabeza para mirarme. Su rostro estaba adornado por una preciosa sonrisa

-Ya me extrañas?- Dijo en tono burlón mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Por supuesto.- Dije sonriendo, No habíamos formalizado nada ya que para mi desgracia, era demasiado pronto. La abrace sonriendo por el simple hecho de sentirla en mis brazos cuando recorde el cartel rojo lleno de corazones.

-Feliz San Valentin preciosa - Le dije en un susurro en su oreja. Sentí su sonrisa en mi pecho. La apreté mas para luego soltarla - Hay algo que quiero darte.- Dije separándome - No te diré que me acorde de esta fecha pero lo cierto es que hay algo que me gustaría que tuvieras. Así no te olvidas de mi.- Dije sonriendo levantando las cejas. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja esperando, expectante.

Me lleve las manos al cuello y debajo de mi playera apareció una cadena de metal con las iniciales EC en ella colgándole. La llevaba desde que tenia memoria.

-Mi papa biológico me lo dio cuando cumplí diez años. Recuerdo que en ese momento no le di valor. Estaba enojado por que no me habían comprado comprado alguno de esas videoconsolas que se vendían en ese entonces. Me enoje tanto que tire la caja lejos y subí con lagrimas en los ojos a mi habitación Al rato subió mi madre. Me dijo que a veces las personas cercanas a ti, a pesar de saber que lo sentimental estaba muy sobre los objetos, intentaban demostrar ese amor que te profesaban mediante pequeños detalles personales. No le entendí en ese momento pero me convenció de bajar y pedir disculpas como solo ella podía hacerlo. Me dijo que estaba actuando de manera infantil y que ya tenia 10 años. También dijo que Edward e estaba viendo para luego imitarme y que por eso debía cuidar mi comportamiento frente a el. Refunfuñando hice lo que me pedía Me puse el collar y baje a dar las gracias. Recuerdo que jamas, JAMAS, me lo he sacado desde entonces. Bueno, excepto cuando ingrese al hospital ya que debían desnudarme. Aunque apenas recupere la conciencia me lo coloque de nuevo. Rose, sin peros, sin porqué, te pido de todo corazón que lo aceptes y que no te lo quites jamas.- Rose tenia los ojos llorosos y me miraba con una sonrisa entre feliz/triste/emocionada y orgullosa. Yo solo le sonreí con amor.

Asintió. Y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo otra cayo por la mía. Le hice señas para que se diera vuelta y agrandando la sonrisa, así hizo. Le corrí delicadamente el cabello rozándole el cuello, dejándolo a un lado. Y con mucha lentitud le ate el collar, En cuanto termine apoye la frente en su hombro dejando mis manos en su cintura, pegándola a mi pecho.

Casi en un susurro inaudible le susurre- Te Amo- Pero ella me escucho. Se giro de inmediato y solo pude deslumbrar una enorme sonrisa ya que al instante se lanzo a mi cuello. La abrace con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.- Yo también te amo.- Dijo en mi oído. Y esas dos simples palabras se convirtieron en mi gloria. 136

**Edward**

Con todo el dolor de huesos y músculos posibles apoye un pie en el suelo. Dios! Como todo me podía doler tanto! Baje el otro paso. Y al apoyar todo el peso de mis pies en el suelo sentí que la vista se me nublaba y por un momento vi todo blanco. Me apoye en la cama para no desmayarme. De verdad estaba jodido. Y Bella estaba peor que yo! Dios, rogaba para que no. Cambie de lugar mis manos y me apoye en la silla que solía utilizar Emmett. Agradecía seriamente que este no estuviera presente. Me sedaría como el muy maldito ya había hecho. Definitivamente, no podía confiar en mi hermano. Lentamente, paso a paso, fui avanzando. Hasta que para mi suplicio escuche la puerta abrirse. No se que pares de ojos estaban mas abiertos, si los míos o los de mi visitante.

-Que rayos estas haciendo Edward? - Dijo Tanya enojada. Maldita sea! No podía ser alguien mas?

-Donde esta Bella, Tanya? Se que lo sabes. Por favor dime donde esta. Y si por lo menos me quieres un poco ayúdame a llegar.- Rogué desesperado. Desde antes ya dudaba si llegaría a la puerta en dos pies y consciente, que opción tenia si en cima tendría que pasar sobre Tanya?

Tanya me miro seria un rato. Para luego fruncir el ceño. La consocia lo suficiente para saber que estaba considerando la idea.

A pesar de nuestras diferencias y constantes peleas y desacuerdos, era mi hermana. Y la quería, mucho. Y rogaba por que el amor fraternal sea reciproco. Si no estaba en el muelle.

-Edward.- Dijo seria.- Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.- Dijo y como muy pocas veces ocurría escuche en su tono de voz una sincera preocupación. La tenia ganada... o eso esperaba.

-Por favor Tanya. Si tu me ayudas llegare.- Dije dejando ver en mi tono de voz lo desesperado que estaba. Tanya gruño enojada.

-Es mejor que esa perra valga la pena Edward por que sino juro que la matare a penas sale de esa cama, si es que sale.- Cualquier joven enamorado la habría defendido con uñas y dientes pero yo sabia que solo lograría que Tanya se enojara mas, la insultara mas ( y me insultara a mi de paso) y que le avise a todo el hospital que estando al borde del coma intentaba escaparme de mi habitación Así que solo me mordí la lengua y extendí los brazos para sostenerme de ella. Paso a paso fuimos avanzando. A una lentitud tan extrema que hasta a mi me desesperaba. Y si por algo no se cualificaba mi hermana era por la paciencia.

-Dios Edward! Eres peor que una tortuga! Ademas pesas mil kilos por el amor de Dios!.- Decía una y otra vez. Intentaba no dejar en ella tanto peso es que una vez lo intente y cai de culo. En lo que me gane una pequeña carcajada de mi hermana. Aunque luego lo compenso su cara de terror al recordar mi frágil estado. -Uf olvídalo, no vaya a ser que te caigas otra vez.- Decía con una sonrisa también. Otra de las muchas cualidades de Tanya era su diversión al burlarse de la gente. No era maldad, era simplemente eso, diversión.

-Llegamos a la maldita puerta. Escúchame.- Me decía frenando ante una puerta cerrada. Yo no le prestaba atención. Lo único que hacia era intentar desprenderme de su agarre para ir a por Bella. -ESCÚCHAME!- Grito aferran-doce a mi brazo. Gire la cabeza molesto.

-Que quieres?- Le dije de mala manera, a lo que ella levanto una ceja enojada, pero mas que nada indignada. Me arrepentí. Ella me estaba ayudando...- Lo siento.- Dije mirándola arrepentido a lo que ella sonrió socarrona.

-Para este estúpido plan hay reglas. Si, las hay. Te voy a dar exactamente 10 minutos con ese intento de ser humano que a cada paso que da termina al borde de la muerte arrastrando a mas gente con ella. A los 10 minutos entrare y nos iremos a tu habitación y llamare a una enfermera.. . . yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, ok?- Dijo seria a lo que yo asentí. - Te dejare sentado en la silla, saldré y te esperare exactamente 10 minutos. Ni mas ni... bueno tal vez me aburra y sean menos así que tendrás que apurarte. - Dijo para luego empujar la puerta y abrirla. Avanzamos lentamente y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba sentado en una silla y Tanya se estaba a mi había una cama de hospital. Todo estaba de blanco. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la maquina conectada al corazón del paciente. Pip, pip, pip. Lento y constante. Nunca imagine que hubiera mejor melodía que esa. Vivía Arrastre la silla para verla. Tenia conectados a ella miles de cables. en los brazos, en el cuello, en todos lados. Y de igual manera, estaba toda amorotonada y roja. En la cara había un aparato que la ayudaba a respirar que estaba conectado a la nariz.

Le toque la mano. y sin poder evitarlo, me largue a llorar. Como un niño perdido sin que nadie lo consolara. Levanté el rostro porque no podía creer que estaba perdiendo el poco tiempo que tenía para verla sin mirarla. Estaba más pálida que lo normal y ya no tenía esa luz que la caracterizaba. Solo me daban ganas de llorar, pero me contuve.

Me acerqué a ella despacio, ya que me dolía absolutamente todo. Le toqué suavemente la mano, pensando. ¿Como serían las cosas si no existieran tantos problemas en nuestras vidas? ¿Como serían? ¿Nos querríamos sin problemas? ¿Me querría ella? Me acerqué a su cuello, con lágrimas en los ojos. Despacio.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, princesa.- Susurré y sin poder evitarlo le rocé sus labios con los míos. 190

**Holllaaaaa :D No se como el tiempo paso tan rápido. :\ no empece con el cap 18 :( Asi que perdón pero capaz tardo dos semanas. Intentaré escribir lo más pronto posible xD**

**Quería agradecer a una follower de la historia: msolcito. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. :D te lo agradezco mucho, en serio (: **

**Cual pareja les gusto mas? Jajajaj este lo escribi en San Valentin y no se que me paso pero me pego mucho. Comenten y me animan a seguir! Muuuuuchas gracias por la paciencia y el soporte :) **

**Un beso! Jazmin**


	18. Un final inconcluso

Vueltas Inevitables Capitulo 18

**Alice**

**-**Es hora de irse Al- Me dijo Jasper de manera cariñosa al oído. - Sonreí al reconocer su voz. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero un sueño que me sirvió de mucho. Bella apareció en él y tuvimos una charla. Como una de esas charlas que no tenemos hace mucho tiempo. Una charla de amiga a amiga. Una charla de hermana a hermana.

Bella me había hecho jurarle que no dejaría que la situación me sobrepase. Que iba a mantener la compostura y el control de la situación. Me hizo prometer que iba a ser el apoyo de todo lo que hoy se estaba desmoronando. Y sobre todas las cosas, me hizo jurar en nombre del amor que nos profesábamos la una a la otra, que jamás dejaría de sonreír. A cambio, ella me juró que pronto todo estaría bien.

Y no es que me costara trabajo. Sentía mucho menor peso en mis hombros y ni que hablar de cómo había disminuido el dolor de mi corazón. Es como si Bella me haya sacado todas esas dudas y todos esos miedos que me atormentaban. Jasper sonrió con ganas a su vez, feliz.

-UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS-

Dolía, siempre dolía. Pero había aprendido a aguantarlo. Con la ayuda de lo que ahora era mi familia logré ponerme en marcha. Subirme al auto que se llevaba mi vida. Y subir a los que quedaban conmigo.

Edward había sido dado de alta dos años atrás, 5 meses después del accidente. ¿Bella? Bella seguía allí. Reteniendo el corazón de todos teniendo el suyo propio controlado por una maquina. Y la extrañaba. Maldita sea, la extrañaba.

Marie ayudaba a que el dolor pase. Pero nunca era suficiente. Mi hija de apenas 1 año y dos meses lo era todo para mí y Jasper. A pesar de que le juré a Bella ser el soporte de la familia, solo lo fui el primer año. Mi pequeña me robó el lugar luego. Y lo agradecí. Ella era el alma de todas nuestras vidas. El soporte de nuestra relación.

-Amor.- Me giré sobre la cama para alcanzar el rostro de Jasper. Él me conocía tan bien, que sabía que casi todas las noches soñaba con Bella. Y siempre me despertaba con esa necesidad casi biológica de volver a ver el gris verdoso de sus ojos. ¿Alguna vez lo haría? Ya había perdido las lágrimas. Había llorado demasiado. Por lo que sin más dejé de lado el escapismo del que quería apoderar a mi mente.

-¿Sí, cielo?- Preguntó Jasper mientras me abrazaba. Reposé mi mentón en su hombro, pensando, imaginando.

-¿Has visto a Edward esta semana?- Sentí como los músculos de mi ahora marido se tensaban. Edward siempre era un tema que liberaba tensiones. No había ser en el mundo que no lo viera y se preocupara por su salud mental. Siempre lo acompañaban unas importantes ojeras con muy poco que decir. Insomnio.

Le hemos recomendado millones de veces que debía ver a alguien, pero hacerlo, era prácticamente imposible. Ya con 21 años no se lo podía obligar a mucho.

-Fui al hospital el miércoles, ya que no lo encontré en otro sitio. Estaba ahí. - Dijo Jasper simplemente. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Que estaba mal? Eso ya todos lo sabían.

Su vida se había retenido en la completa monotonía. Estudiar, Universidad, Hospital. ¿Algo más? Nada más era importante para él.

Costó mucho que comenzara a hablar. Comenzó a hacerlo, lleno de esperanza. Esperando ansioso el regreso de mi hermana. Pero nunca ocurrió. Y Edward simplemente... dejó de hablar. Se metió en el mismo. Dejó las hojas en blanco. Nos dejó afuera.

Una vez fui a buscarlo a la Universidad sin que me lo pida y en el transcurso hacia el hospital (no me permitió llevarlo a otro sitio) me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerle una pregunta personal.

_-Edward.- No se giró.- Edward.- Volví a decir con más fuerza. Apenas inclino su cabeza. Un movimiento imperceptible al que creí imaginar. -¿Porque estudias Edward? ¿Porque quieres ser médico? Veo en tus ojos que no te importa. ¿Porque lo haces Edward?- Le pregunté con suavidad, en apenas un susurro. No me contestó al instante. No se movió. De hecho, hizo como que nada había pasado. Apreté su mano con afecto. Giró su rostro levemente, mirando el parabrisas mientras se movían de un lado a otro por la lluvia._

_-¿Qué sentido tiene esperarla si cuando despierte no tengo nada que ofrecerle? Explícame ¿Cual es el sentido?- Dijo con tortura en su voz. Lo miré a los ojos. Al fin se había girado. Por una vez vi el dolor que la pérdida de Bella le representaba a él._

_-Yo también la extraño, Edward. Más de lo que imaginas. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que despertará. Sueño con ello todas las noches.- Le dije en un suspiro._

_-¡¿Y te crees la única?! ¿¡Crees que yo no!? ¡Con quien, maldita sea, ¿¡Con quien te crees que sueño entonces!? ¿!Con que!? ¿Cómo puedes... saber... que... despertará? Es un maldito sueño...- Arrancó con estruendosos gritos, para acabar con suspiros entrecortados. Dolidos. En sus ojos vi la necesidad que tenía por creerme._

_-Lo hará. Pero créeme cuando te digo que tenemos que hacer esto juntos.- Le dije presionando su mano. El solo me miró. Solo me miró por un largo rato, sin decir palabra. ¿Quién podría saber en ese momento que fue la última palabra que le dirigió? ¿La última mirada? Nadie podría..._

Recuerdo ese episodio como ayer, a pesar de que que hayan pasado al menos 2 años. A penas habían pasado unos meses de su recuperación y Edward estaba empezando su semestre en la Universidad.

-¿Porque fuiste al hospital sin llevarme? ¿Sin siquiera decirme?- Le dije a Jasper. El solo me miró. Me dirigió una de esas miradas, que entre nosotros, dicen mucho.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la cama. Me puse un jean azul ajustado junto con una camisa rosa claro. Unos suecos, el debido maquillaje y salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hija. Una habitación, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Adoraba la habitación de mi hija. Estaba pintada de un rosa claro en las paredes pero tenía una franja que rodeaba todo el alrededor como un lazo con todos dibujos animados. Sabía que a mi hija le encantaría. En una esquina está la preciosa cuna casi sin usar. Marie dormía siempre con nosotros pero estaba intentando acostumbrarla a su nueva habitación.

Me dirigí al pequeño armario/escritorio que estaba utilizando mi hija. El armario de la habitación era demasiado grande para la pequeña ropa de mi hija por lo que optamos por usar el pequeño escritorio con cajones. Serviría por un tiempo.

Tomé cualquier tipo de prenda que la beba pudiese necesitar. Estábamos en invierno y en New York podía hacer de verdad mucho frío. Puse todo en la mochila

-¡Salgo! ¡Nos vemos en la cena, cielo!- Grité al tiempo que tomaba mi chaqueta y dejaba mi casa detrás de la puerta.

-¿Edward?- Pregunté suavemente mientras abría despacio la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Al principio la habitación no podría haber sido más fría, pero me esmeré mucho para que se convirtiera en un sitio cálido y habitable.

La ventana estaba siempre abierta, por lo que durante el día la habitación era iluminada por la cálida y natural luz del sol. Por las noches se cerraba, ya que hacía mucho frío.

Dibujos de mi hija y del hijo de Emmett y Rosalie decoraban las paredes. Mientras que en la repisa había muchas fotos de todos nosotros, incluida Bella.

Edward se encontraba acostado junto a Bella, durmiendo con esa intranquilidad que llevaba siempre. Aunque se lo podía vislumbrar mucho más complacido en este lugar que en ningún otro.

Había ido a dejar a mi hija a la casa de Rose y Emmett. Sentía que necesitaba intentar hablar con Edward, y para ello, mi hija no debía estar presente.

Edward se movió, incómodo por mi intromisión y poco a poco, lo vi abrir los ojos. Lo primero que miró al despertar fue a Bella y vi con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica de apoderaba de su rostro. Me contuve para no llorar de nuevo, últimamente estaba muy sensible y me ponía a llorar por todo.

Finalmente Edward notó mi presencia y levantó el rostro hacia mi dirección. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro agotado.

-Hola Edward.- Susurré suavemente. Reinaba un silencio tan sepulcral en la habitación, que daba miedo intentar romperlo.

-¿Marie está bien?- Susurró Edward al tiempo que bajaba la mirada para mirar nuevamente a Bella.

-Si, Edward. Ella está bien.- Dije con la mirada triste. Mi hija vivía sana y feliz, con todo el cuidado y amor que se le podía dar. Pero no podía evitar llenarme de nostalgia al pensar en como de bien se llevarían Marie y Bella.

-Me alegro.-Susurró de una manera casi inaudible. Estuvimos mucho tiempo de la misma manera. Callados. Sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Hasta que Edward decidió abrirme parte de su corazón.

-Con la verdad, Ali. ¿Crees que despertará?- Lo dijo de una manera tan trastornada que supe que la mayor parte de su tiempo la dedicaba a ese pensamiento. ¿Y quien que quisiera Bella, no se detendría a pensar en aquello? Me di cuenta que una vez más Edward me hablaba con toda la sinceridad que existía. Que necesitaba mi respuesta para al menos tener viva la esperanza. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando levantó el rostro para mirarme, al ver que demoraba con la respuesta. Por una vez, Edward había decidido quitarse esa máscara que le cubría el rostro día a día.

-Si Edward, estoy completamente segura de que despertará.- Le dije con seguridad, rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba en la habitación hablando de una manera fuerte y clara, esperando con todo ello que la seguridad de mis palabras pueda hacerlo sentir seguro a el también.

Y por fin, en mucho tiempo, vi a un hombre caer. Vi como las emociones lo sobrepasaban y como se derrumbaba junto a la cama, de la que aún seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

Los sollozos, llantos y gritos de Edward llenaron la habitación vacía. Llenándola así de tristeza y desesperación. Y sin poder evitarlo, lloré con el. Intentando así, poder limpiar mi alma de todo el dolor que sentía. Por toda la nostalgia que me perseguía. Por toda la necesidad que tenía de volver a verla... con los ojos abiertos.

Casi me desmayo al verlo. Casi me desplomo en el mismo suelo. Quedé paralizada en cuanto vi que ESA mano se movía. Como, de una manera apenas perceptible, se giraba sobre su entorno, intentando zafarse del agarre de los cables que le inyectaban su medicina.

Sentí con mi corazón de hinchaba de pura emoción y como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

-¡Edward!- Grité entre sollozos. El me miró. Estaba de rodillas en frente de la cama viendo algo que esperaba ver hace largos años atrás. Edward asustado se incorporó de inmediato. Y en ese momento... siguió la dirección de mi mirada. Y por primera vez en mi vida, vi con mis propios ojos, como un hombre volvía a la vida.

Y esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Les pido perdón por haber sido tan poco constante en la publicación de los capítulos y me gustaría poder tener millones de razones para que simplemente me entiendan pero solo puedo decir que el estudio me agobia y que mi familia está en su peor momento. De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado este fanfic por que le dediqué más que tiempo. Aquí les dejo parte de mi alma y de mi adolescencia. Con esta corta historia empezó todo y sé que jamás lo voy a olvidar. Porque sin importarme que no sea la mejor escribiendo ni mucho menos yo lo voy a intentar y me voy a dedicar a esto.

Así que cuando publique mi primer libro voy a acordarme de esta novela y solo ustedes y yo sabremos de qué estoy hablando. Les agradezco de todo corazón el simple hecho de haber leído. Para mí es un gran honor que alguien lo haga. Muchas Gracias por todo y espero que nos leamos muy pronto! :D

Jazmin Schamun-


End file.
